My Fairytale
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Cinderella are you really that happy? Are you really that lucky? Did you really get your happy ending? I didn't ....Where's my happily ever after? Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming now where's mine? Where's my Prince? My Kingdom? My fairytale?
1. Chapter 1

**My Fairytale...**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Cinderella are you really that happy? Are you really that lucky? Did you really get your happy ending? I didn't ....Where's my happily ever after? Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming now where's mine? Where's my Prince? My Kingdom? My fairytale?**

**Note: For those of you who do not know, this is my alternate version to My Happy Ever After... story. No one seemed to like the crossover but they loved the idea for the story. Thus, I am making this alternate version, My Fairytale...! Please take into consideration that I do enjoy what I do and I enjoy the feedback. I welcome contructive criticism; however, it's hard enough updating when I get hardly any reaction to my story. If you add disappointment and displeasure of the author's decision into a review, well you might as well just kiss the story goodbye. A muse is a very delicate thing that can be lost or destroyed easily. Please remember this when you are reading and (hopefully) reviewing a story. I am not saying this towards any specific person(s), I'm stating it as a whole, ok? **

**_I am not sure as to the crossover, but I am leaning towards YuGiOh or Hellsing. If you do NOT want a crossover with either of those than leave your vote for your favorite anime in a review!!!!! If you don't, please, don't fuss at me for the final decision, okay? Thanks :)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime that may appear in future chapters. All characters belong to their respective anime and that anime's creator.  
**

_

* * *

_

_Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom, there lived a beautiful girl. Her beauty and destiny brought the eyes of jealousy upon her even as a babe. Thankfully, she was hidden away until she was grown. A day before the prophecy would be complete, she was tricked and put under a spell. Thus, she fell into a deep sleep and so did everyone in the castle. The Prince, having been away at the time, returned to find everyone in a deep slumber. In order to break the spell, he must find the Princess but the jealous being would hear nothing of the sorts. They fought and good prevailed. _

_Climbing the stairs to the tallest tower, he found his beauty sleeping upon a bed of silk. He called her name as he touched her, hoping to rouse her from her sleep, but it did not work. So, bending down, he placed his lips gently upon her soft ones. Seconds ticked by and the Prince believed he had failed. Luck was on their side as was love because the Princess' eyes fluttered open and the spell over the entire castle was broken. A great celebration was had at the conquering of evil and the triumph of good and love. The Prince and the Princess kissed again as the chance of a happy ending finally was in sight. They were married; the Prince had his Princess and the Princess her Prince. _

_They lived __**Happily Ever After . . .**_

_**...**_

"It'll be okay," Rini called out to the troubled scouts that were surrounding their fallen leader, "It has to be!"

In her hands, Rini clung tightly to a fairy tell book, her favorite fairy tale book. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she gazed at the seemingly sleeping Sailor Moon. Her tiny fists clenched the sides of her book as she tried to convince the others.

"Rini …I-" Sailor Mercury stood up on shaky legs, her hand out stretched towards the pink haired child.

"NO!" The small child yelled out. Rini clamped her hands over her ears, letting the book fall to the floor, "She'll be fine, the Princess always has her happy ending!"

The four scouts shared tearful looks with each other as they regarded what Rini had said. Indeed, in bed time stories, the Princess married the Prince and all lived happily ever after. Life, however, never played by the rules of the fantasy world. A thousand years ago was proof of that and, now, a thousand years later, things were still falling apart.

Before any one could say anything else, a loud roaring purr and a bright blinding light was coming closer to the small group.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Rini cried out as she ran to the man on his motorcycle, "You have to help, Sailor Moon was attacked by a Youma!"

Tuxedo Mask let his eyes fall down to the child and his heart broke at her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and covered in wet and surely salty trails, her nose was red as well from all her sniffling, and her whole body trembled. He let his gaze lift to the four inner scouts standing not far off from her. They too were in similar states. What his eyes saw next, however, he wasn't expecting.

Sailor Moon, his Moon Princess, was lying on the ground pale and broken. Physically she appeared fine but he knew better. After all the events that had happened in the past couple of weeks and, now, with a Youma attack, he knew that things were not as they seemed.

"What happened?" He questioned the four silent soldiers and protectors as he moved off his bike and towards the fallen scout.

"She was hit by a blast from the Youma and was knocked out from the looks of it, but …" Mercury swallowed as she tried to talk around the lump in her throat.

"She wasn't simply knocked out. The Youma used a type of sleeping spell that drains the victim's energy until they are completely depleted." Mars continued where Mercury left off. Her head was bowed and her fists were balled up tightly at her side.

"The Youma?" Tuxedo Mask questioned again as he tried to push back his emotions. He had to keep away from her to protect her and pretend he didn't care. He had to!

"It went into her body …" Mars chocked out before falling to her knees and sobbing openly.

"We couldn't stop it," Venus said as she bent down to comfort and mourn with Mars.

"It turned into Mist and entered through her mouth," Jupiter, the strongest, physically, of the group added, "If we can't wake her up . . . she'll die . . ."

"No she won't!" Rini cried out again as she ran over to the group. She stopped as she reached Tuxedo Mask's form and reached up to take his hand, "You can save the Princess. You're the Prince but you have to awaken her with true love's kiss!" Rini tugged and pulled on his arm, trying to get him closer to the dying warrior.

Tuxedo Mask felt his whole body go numb. She was going to die? But. The dreams? He was told if he stayed away from her that she would be fine. He had done that hadn't he? Tuxedo Mask let the small child lead him in front of Sailor Moon's paling form.

Rini let a smile break over her face when she noticed Tuxedo Mask had came willingly and was now staring down at Sailor Moon. Yes, the Prince was going to save the Princess. There will be a happily ever after, there will!

"Please, Tuxedo Mask, save Sailor Moon," Rini begged him.

Tuxedo Mask could only fall down to his knee's in front of Sailor Moon. How had this happened? He slowly slid his arms down to lift up her upper body. Her skin was so cold and he could barely tell she was breathing. How? He felt the burn of tears threatening to fall but he ignored them. She would be fine; she was Sailor Moon after all. His gaze flicked back to Rini and he couldn't deny her childish fantasy, not with her eyes looking so pleadingly at him. Bending down, he let his warm lips meet her cold ones. In that instant, his mind was opened to all the pain and betrayal she had been feeling lately. He could feel the breath leaving him as he tried to pull her back.

'Darien you do love me!' he heard her voice inside his mind but he pushed it away-her away.

'Darien?' this time her voice was broken and an evil laughed echoed around his mind.

'He does this only because he has to you see!' the voice bounced off every side of his brain, 'he doesn't love you!'

He heard Serena's anguished cry and what sounded like glass breaking before he was thrown back from the link. His head jerked up and his eyes widened as he looked down at the still prone figure lying limp in his arms. His senses, the link, everything that connected him to her were gone. His arms moved of their own accord as he laid her back upon the cold and uncaring ground.

"But why?" Rini screamed as she fell to the floor, sobbing heavily over Sailor Moon's body. Her wide eyes turned their accusing and broken gaze to the masked warrior, "You were supposed to save her! How could you not?!"

"Rini, I tried," Tuxedo Mask tried to defend himself but even he knew how weak that sounded.

"No! You didn't try hard enough!" Rini lunged herself at his body and started to beat her tiny fists in to his legs.

The other Scouts stood up and moved to walk over to console the child but they too stopped when they heard a noise echo through the empty night.

Tuxedo Masks eyes jerked up and began to look around frantically. It was that sound again, the sound of glass breaking. He was in such deep thought that he failed to realize how much softer and weaker each punch and hit was becoming on his leg. The only thing to bring back his attention was the startled cry from the Scouts.

"RINI!"

Everyone's gaze flickered down to the slowly fading child. Her sobbing had stopped but long trails of tears still fell down her puffy cheeks. Rini turned and walked over to Sailor Moon's body. Kneeling down next to it, she let her semi-transparent arms hug the girl around the neck, "I'm sorry Mama . . ."

The five people behind her could only gasp in surprise at what she had called Sailor Moon. The surprise was gone almost as fast as it came when they began to note the similarities.

Rini stood, her lower half was already gone but she turned to the scouts and waved goodbye. Walking over to Tuxedo Mask, she looked up before hugging his leg, "I'll miss you Papa."

With that, Rini's entire body faded from existence and everyone that had met her, excluding the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, forgot there ever was a child name Rini.

The scouts broke down all over again as they stared at the spot where Rini last was. How could they fail both Sailor Moon and Rini in the same night? The group of girls wrapped around each other, trying to comfort one another as they tried to calm their own sorrow filled cry's of agony.

Tuxedo Mask only stared down where the child had clung to him. His whole body was completely paralyzed as her words rang clear in his mind.

"I'm sorry Mama…"

"I'll miss you Papa."

She was their daughter! How? Everything in his body ached and he felt sick to his stomach. He had failed not only his Princess but Rini.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a portal appeared in front of Sailor Moon's body and out stepped a fuku clad figure. All eyes were trained on her as she stood to full height with her staff next to her.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates, one of four Outer Scouts, and guardian to the Princess and last heir of the Moon Kingdom," the new figure announced. The other Sailor Scouts could only stare in amazement at the powerful warrior woman before them.

"Why are you here?" Tuxedo Mask broke the silence that was beginning to flood the area.

"I am here to take Sailor Moon," was the simple and monotonious reply that the new Scout gave.

"What?!" the Inner's cried out.

"Without the Princess, there is no more future. Everything that was to be is now gone and a new future is being rewritten. Sailor Moon, however, is not in that future," With a wave of her staff, another portal opened and out stepped a figure clad in dark purple with a Glaive in one hand.

"I can try again, I have to save her. You can't take her from us," Tuxedo Mask argued as he summoned a rose.

"I apologize, Prince Edymion, but the chance has come and past. With Sailor Moon gone, there is not a future that would have been. Thus, the enemy you were fighting was never created," Sailor Pluto informed them while motioning for the newest addition to retrieve Sailor Moon's body.

"What do you mean?" Mercury questioned Sailor Pluto.

"Seeing as it will not come to pass, I see no harm in showing you what would have been," Pluto waved her wand in a complete circle in front of her and another portal opened in front of her. This one, however, became a mirror. Inside of it, the scouts saw everything that was to come just as if they were watching a movie.

"You were to fight and destroy the newest threat. After it, you would have several more enemies before Chaos would be destroyed and peace would reign. By the time the Princess had turned twenty-three, she would give birth to the daughter of Prince Edymion. That daughter would be called Rini and, after her birth, Prince Edymion and Princess Serenity would become King Edymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. You would rule over a peaceful era called the Crystal Era in Crystal Tokyo. Unfortunately, a group of rebels banded together to form the Black Moon Family, your newest enemy. They came from the future to destroy the past. In doing so, they have ultimately destroyed themselves as well. Without the future, their creation was destroyed. Without Serenity, there is no longer a future," Pluto finished her tale and closed the mirror portal.

"Why are you taking her then?" Mar's took a step closer, summoning fire in her hands, "She is our Princess!"

"She is ours as well!" the newest Scout added.

"Who are you?" Jupiter questioned her.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of Saturn, the Messiah of Darkness, Scout of Death and Rebirth, one of the four Outer Scouts, and protector of the Princess."

"The Princess' body has been weakened too much for her to sustain life here on earth. With a heart no longer willing to beat, she must be taken away to heal. Even I, the Scout of Time, have no idea how long that will be. Until she has fully been restored, she will return to her home to rest in a case of her Silver Crystal," Pluto reopened the portal that Saturn had came in and let the warrior walk through it with the Princess in hand. She immediately closed it as the Inner Scouts moved to prevent their departure.

"Her destiny, along with yours, is no more. She has a new destiny waiting for her but you will make your own. The power of the Sailor Scouts will be no longer once she has been sealed away. Our destiny, to protect our most precious treasure, ended with her," Pluto's voice gave way at the end of her sentence and the other scouts could tell how much she was hurting as well.

"May Selene watch over you all," was the final words uttered by Pluto before she too disappeared into the portal. A soft gust of wind flittered through the area where the scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood. Not a sound was heard as they all stared at the same spot. She was gone.

Tuxedo Mask was the first to move. He had to get away from here. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. As he made his way back to his motorcycle, he stepped on something. Looking down, he noticed it was a children's book of some sorts. His eyes read over the page the book was on, "And they lived happily ever after …."

His tears fell unrestrained as he reread that sentence over and over. Bending down, he retrieved the book and jumped onto his bike. He never once spared the others a glance as he took off into the night.

All over the world storms roared into life and rain fell from the sky relentlessly. Earthquakes and tornado's appeared scattered all over the globe as well. The Earth mourned with its Prince, crying for the loss of such a precious treasure.

People all over the world were left to wonder what had caused the change. Only five people and, later, two cats knew why and how it had come to this. They, unlike everyone else, were forced to remember that night over and over with each rising of the moon. The rest of the world forgot all about Sailor Moon as if she was never born. No record of her or Serena Usagi Tsukino could be found. Truly, the world had lost something precious.

This time, there was no happy ending …

* * *

**If you want YOUR favorite anime to be the crossover, please hit the button at the bottom (in the center) of the page!! I do not care if you have a Fanfiction account or not. IF you want to review or suggest the crossover (and/or pairing) then, please, excersize your right as a reader (and if in US your right to freedom of speech) to tell me what you want seen. Note that I can't appease everyone but I will try. The proof is the creation of this story! IF I didn't care, I would not have created an alternate version, promise!**

**RxR**

**Thanks**

**Sesshy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_**Note: The crossovers have come to a tie! Hellsing, Fushgi Yuugi, and Yu-Gi-Oh! So, for those of you that haven't voted AND for those that have too, you need to pick your favorite out of the three. Whichever has the most reviews after this chapter will be the crossover. BUT! To those who voted for the other two, I **_**might**_** make a crossover of each of them. It just depends on how much you want um, k?**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon. All of the characters in my story are either from one show or the other (unless specified at the end of a chapter).**

**

* * *

'_I'm sorry Momma…'_**

'_Serena…'_

'_Sailor Moon…'_

'_Princess…'_

Voices long gone but never forgotten echoed across the barren and cold landscape of the moon. Nestled in the midst of the Sea of Serenity, surrounded by the crumbled remains of what was once a great kingdom was a long golden table. Upon that table lay a pale and fragile looking young woman with hair of the palest gold. She wore a flowing white dress embroidered with peals and a bosom made of pure golden circular design. Her small hands lay atop her stomach, one over the other, and they covered a beautifully designed broach. Several pens of different colors and design lay beside her, four on her left and four on her right. In her hair, she had a crown of red roses that, even with the time that had passed, had yet to wilt and die. This beautiful figure lay encased in a tomb of clear crystal.

This beautiful woman seemed to be in a deep slumber, but she was aware of everything around her. Even with her body weakened to equal the strength that of an infant, she was still able to see the happenings of what was once her home. Though her body was taking time to heal from its ordeal, she felt as if she was being punished. Her tomb was a prison from which she was forced to watch as all those she loved and cared for forget about her. The ones that hadn't, her scouts and love, moved on, forgetting about her in the end.

She was happy to know they were not in danger but it broke her heart to see them forget, especially to see _him _forget. If her heart had not have been crushed before, it certainly was after she watched him marry another. At least she could take solace in knowing that it was one of her own that made him happy and helped him forget. Yes, it hurt but she held to the fact that she still had him in the sense that he married not to someone unknown but to someone that was once her friend. They were happy. She was forgotten. Maybe it was for that fact that her healing took so long. She refused to be brought back into their world of happiness only to be crushed and left broken even more so. Thus, she stayed in her cold and lonesome prison, watching and waiting.

As more time passed, she watched the changing of earth. She saw each and every natural disaster, each war, and each worldwide plaque. Try as she might to help, she was forced to sit back and watch. Eventually, everyone and everything she knew or came to care about passed on and she was left full of nothing but bitterness towards fate. Her heart turned as cold and desolate as the landscape surrounding her. Slowly ice began to creep around her broken heart, encasing it much like the clear crystal around her body had done.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years, and years turned to eons, decades, and millennia's. Time became meaningless to her. Though the years passed, she stayed as young and beautiful as the day she had lost that fateful battle. Her body made subtle changes while she remained encased. She developed to that of a woman, her hair grew and changed to the color of fine silvery-gold, her skin paled to the most beautiful shade of ivory, behind her lidded eyes her once deep blue eyes gained specks and slivers of silver.

Finally, however, after what seemed like an eternity, her faint heartbeat grew stronger as she started to regain her strength. The crystal case around her, still as bright and glorious as the day it was created, began to crack and chip away until nothing but it's dust remained. A wind suddenly picked up from nowhere, picking up and carrying the dust away, scattering it around the landscape. As it flew past the destruction of the kingdom surrounding her, the pieces began to glow and reconstruct. As the final pieces of the once glorious palace finally came all-together, the woman's lips parted to take in a deep breath of air. She exhaled and fluttered her eyes open all at once.

For a few moments she did nothing but lay there and take in her surroundings. After a few moments had passed, she tilted her head from one side and to the other, letting her gaze flicker over everything around her. A few more moments passed by before realization struck her. Immediately, she sat upright and looked around frantically. The crown of roses atop her head fell softly and silently to the ground. When they touched it, they quickly wilted and crumbled up. Soon, they too turned into nothing but dust to be blown away.

"I'm home…" she whispered into the air. Sweeping her feet to the side, she let them dangle off of the table but, in doing so, a loud clink flittered through the air. Looking down, she noted a maroon colored transformation pen had fallen to her feet. Her gaze also caught sight of her broach laying atop of her lap.

"How did I get here?" She thought aloud to herself. She stood up, bending down to retrieve the transformation pen; however, when her fingers grazed it's cold and slick surface, it started glowing and releasing a powerful aura. A bright flash erupted from it.

"_Princess Serenity, you have finally awoken,"_ a transparent figure of a tall woman with long dark green hair appeared where the light had first appeared. She hovered over the fallen transformation pen. Not far from it was a very disgruntled Lunarian who was rubbing at her eyes and trying to clear them of the spots that danced around them.

"Who are you?" the Princess questioned the figure before her.

"_I was once known as Sailor Pluto, daughter of Chronos, Guardian of the Time Gates, and Protector of Princess Serenity. Now, however, I am simply the spirit of that very same person that was once trapped inside my own transformation pen. I have waited for the day in which you would awaken from your deep healing sleep. Today is that day and tomorrow is the beginning of your new destiny,"_ the woman spoke in a quiet tone. She spoke slowly and gave her Princess plenty of time to digest the information she had just received.

"I am to begin anew?" the Princess questioned aloud to herself. For some reason, the thought did not settle well with her. For all her life, she had been given a path which she was to follow, but now it seems that she would have to travel away from her original path and create anew.

"_Princess…" _The Princess' gaze lifted to meet with the deep purple of her protector. Sailor Pluto knelt in front of the Princess who was still sprawled across the floor. She opened her mouth and began to recite a well-known poem in hopes that it would help clear the Princess' mind and ease her worries.

"_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

_-Robert Lee Frost_

The meaning behind her reciting the poem was not lost on the Princess; however, her heart still ached and fear still clutched to her, "I understand."

"_I am sorry that thing's did not work out as planned, my Princess. There is nothing to be done about it now, however, and you must start anew. The fates have granted you another chance, another life, another destiny. Please, for the sake of those you loved, do not linger on the past but look towards a brighter future. Troubles will be great but the reward even greater. Take care, be strong, and live well. We are all watching over you, Princess. Before we forever part," _As Sailor Pluto spoke figures of the Princess' other protectors appeared over their respectable transformations pens. They each sent her a loving and watery smile. Behind them, where the roses had fallen, the figure of her once Prince, Prince Endymion, appeared and stood behind the others, _"We leave you with one last gift, our powers. Take them and harness them. Become what you were always meant to be, the Light of Hope, bringer of Peace, champion of Love and Justice, the Queen of Stars, Sailor Cosmos." _As Sailor Pluto spoke those final words, the eight transformation pens glowed in unison with the Princess' broach. Together they all rose and merged to create a new transformation pen. Reaching out, the Princess held it in her hand but her eyes gazed at the Silver Crystal floating above it. It twirled in circles, the light glinting off of it beautifully.

"My crystal," with her free hand, the Princess reached out and touched it with her fingers. As soon as her skin connected with it, the crystal glowed bright silver light and rushed towards her. In an instant, the light was gone and so was the crystal; it had, instead, been absorbed into the Princess' body. Shocked, the Princess looked towards the scouts; they were all waving and smiling through their tears as they disappeared. In seconds, they were gone and all that was left was the Princess and her 'Once Upon a Time' Prince. They stood gazing at one another for several moments. Neither made a move towards the other. Finally, Prince Endymion's ghosted form walked towards her. The Princess stood to meet him but she felt her heart breaking all over once again.

"_I'm sorry …" _he whispered while he bent down and placed a kiss upon the broach. The simple touch was enough to make the transformation pen glow a mixture of blue and green. The air around the two began to fill with the scents of freshly cut grass, the sea breeze, a dense forest, and all other familiar scents from the planet of earth. As he rose back up, he lifted a fading hand to cup her cheek. A tear escaped from her eye but it slid right through his hand.

"_I love you…"_

He drifted away, disappearing much like the others had done and leaving nothing behind but the ache in her chest. The Princess crumpled to the ground once more, crying for her loss, for her confusion, and for the fear she felt. It was time to start over but how she knew not. Gathering herself together, she stood back to her feet and made her way out onto the now lush green floor of the moon. Her gaze was locked on the blue and green planet that resembled a marble.

Lifting her hand into the air, her voice called out a foreign phrase but the rush of power felt all too familiar, _**"COSMIC CRYSTAL POWER!"**_

In a flurry of lights, the once gown clad Princess stood proudly in a silver fuku with a matching cape. In her hand she held a long staff. Upon her brow was an eight pointed star that glowed eight different colors, and, in the center, was her golden crescent mark. In place of Princess Serenity there stood Sailor Cosmos, Queen of Stars. No longer did Serena Usagi Tsukino exist. She was dead. No, now she stood as the solitary soldier, the perfect soldier…the protector of all. A soft glow emitted from her forehead and, in place of her cape, two large white wings appeared on her back. With a single flap of them, she took off towards the planet she once inhibited towards the road less traveled by…

* * *

_::Elsewhere::_

A full moon filled the dark night sky and, around it, hundreds of stars twinkled like diamonds against the black satin sky. The night was young but the earth and the animals on it seemed to be restless for days on end now. Tonight, however, everything was dead quiet, a complete opposite to what it had been for the past week. Even stranger, not even the insects of the night were out. It was too quiet, way too quiet.

The tall and powerful figure of a man stood outside beneath the light of the full moon. A cool breeze swept through the area, ruffling his clothes and playing teasingly with his long hair. The man ignored all this as he stared up into the sky, watching and waiting for the answers to the odd happenings as of late.

Whatever it was that was going to happen, it would be big. The earth was preparing for it. Others may not have noticed the abrupt change in the environment surrounding them, but he was not a blind fool like the others. He would be prepared for whatever the gods had in store.

* * *

**Okay, like I said, there is a 3-way tie. I tried to fix the ending so it would fit into any of the animes. Alucard could mean it sarcastically, Atem could be referring to the Egyptian gods, and…well can't tell you who I was mentioning in FY coz it might give away the way I would go on that one. So, anyway, vote for which x-over out of Hellsing, Fushigi Yuugi, and Yu-Gi-Oh that you want this to be, ok? Also, please leave me a review as to what you thought. If you do not have an FF account, please do not worry. I happily accept anonymous reviews just as much as I welcome signed reviews. If you wish for some feedback, simply leave your email inside the review.**

**Thanks, **

**See you next time!!!**

**Sesshy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, well, after a long voting process, the winner is…….**

**HELLSING!**

**Followed closely by Yu-Gi-Oh and then Fushigi Yuugi. I will be posting a YGO crossover soon; however, I want to get this chapter out first and foremost, okay? Please continue to give me your advice, criticism, and/or words of wisdom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Hellsing, or the characters from their respective anime.

* * *

**

…

As Cosmos drew closer to the beautiful planet of earth, darkness began to stir once again. The black miasma twisted and turned, writhing within its confined space below the earth's surface. The fluctuation of power caused by the Silver Crystal's power awakening had triggered the awakening of the ever last cycle: Good and Evil, Darkness and Light.

Two blood red eyes snapped open as the miasma continued to writhe about, searching for a weakness in its prison. A cold and cruel smirk spread over the features of the miasma when it found its target.

"Cosmos," the creature growled out softly. The eyes glowed brightly, looking up through the layers of dirt and towards the direction of the solitary soldier. Finally, the world would crumble under the power of Chaos. The pathetic Princess would fall before him and beg for her life before he would take it. Yes. It was finally time. A hauntingly evil laugh echoed throughout the night as the being slipped from it's prison and rose to the surface.

**…**

Cosmos felt a familiar tug of power, dark power. She stopped her flight and hovered right outside of earth's atmosphere, trying to pinpoint the direction in which it had come. Her silver brows knit together in deep concentration. It was so faint, so weak. Cosmos scoffed angrily when she felt the darkness disappear from her senses.

It seemed that the fates had decided that a vacation would do nothing but make her lazy. They had decided to make her work once again. Closing her eyes, Cosmos drew strength from the memory of her friends. She would not let their memory go to shame. Serena Usagi Tsukino may have been weak and have fallen to the darkness; however, Cosmos would not.

Straightening herself, Cosmos gave another strong flap of her white wings and sped towards earth. Behind her, the moon glowed brightly, rejoicing at the return of it's mistress and the restoration of it's glorious landscape.

**…**

The dark mass quickly sought out the most potential target to merge with in order to grow stronger. Its search led it from the island of Japan and to another island. The growing darkness there attracted its attention, pulling it closer to the unsuspecting area. The darkness rejoiced as it found a large group of dark creatures. The miasma slithered like a snake through the darkness, observing the creatures as they fed off the weaker species, humans.

None, however, were to its liking. They were all too weak, nothing it could use. The host needed to be stronger but not anything that would alert Cosmos, yet. Finally, the chaotic mass of miasma found itself a potential host. The man was tall with skin that glowed beneath the light of the moon. His lips were thin and easily allowed full visibility of his fangs. The cruel smirk only helped to emphasize the blood red eyes that glowed with pure animalistic hunger. Yes, he would do. Slowly the mass transformed from a miasmic fog and into a tall and dark humanoid creature.

"Who dares to trespass on my territory?" the other dark haired male growled out. His posture changed into the defensive. His Fangs protruded further while his mouth set into a sneer.

"I have come to offer you something you cannot refuse," the raspy voice of the mutant form replied as it moved into the light, showing itself to the dark hunter.

"And what is it that you think to offer me? What could you possibly have that I do not," the tone was sarcastic, dripping with venom. The glowing red of the vampire's eyes grew brighter as bloodlust started to pump through his veins.

"The Power to destroy all who oppose you."

"Who are you to offer such?" the dark hunter straightens but kept himself on the offensive. Years of 'life' had taught him many things and one was to never let your guard down. He hadn't survived this far only to fall prey to some …mutated freak of nature.

"I am everything dark and I feed off the hate and fear of each wretched human on this planet. My powers know no bounds; I am chaos, the ultimate evil," the raspy voice whispered while letting the cold and harsh wind carry his words towards the dark hunter.

"If you are so powerful why would you seek to offer me anything?" the hunter once more fell into a defensive pose. His hands held claws ready to rip out the throat of the thing in front of him, and fangs ready to sink in and suck the life force from it.

"I seek revenge on the one person that could oppose me. With your help, she would be destroyed and her life force yours for the taking. You would gain the power of the two most powerful beings in the universe. You would be unstoppable."

"Why not destroy her yourself?"

"Darkness cannot live without the Light. She fell to my powers once and I was forced into stasis until she was reborn. If you were to merge with me and then steal her essence, she would not be reborn or I sealed. You would be able to harness both the darkness and the light, control every element, even life and death," the dark figure dubbed Chaos moved closer, whispering promises into the wind which carried them to the dark hunter's ear.

"The stipulations?"

"I will merge with you, become one with you, and, in return, you destroy Cosmos and drain her of her life force," Chaos now stood before the man, eyes glowing a similar shade of red.

"Deal," the vampire's eyes gleamed at the prospect of such power.

"Very well, then." The form of Chaos spread out, returning to the miasmic form it had been in upon escaping its prison. The thick black miasma wrapped around the vampire, pushing into the pores of his skin, slithering into his body through his ears, eyes, nose and mouth, filling him with darkness. A cold and wicked wind picked up around the form of the vampire as Chaos began to merge with him. A dark pulse of power fluctuated from him. When it died down, the vampire that once was no longer stood there. Instead, he was changed. His already pale skin was bordering translucent. His blood red eyes were pupiless, nothing but pools of blood red. His short chestnut hair was now long, brushing against his shoulder blades and black as night.

"We are now one, Keane (1)!" Chaos spoke through the vampire's body before finishing the transformation and merging into one being with him. Silence echoed throughout the area for several minutes before a loud and mocking laugh dripping with evil ripped through the silence.

A new creature of the night was born…an evil that knew no limits….

**…**

_~This is Hellsing here, this is Hellsing here. Report on the situation, Alucard.~ _A feminine voice demanded none too politely through the static of the earpiece.

A tall and lanky man dressed in a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, red trench coat with matching red cravat stood atop a tall hill. Atop his head, covering a mass of long black hair, a red fedora with a long floppy brim sets. His yellow, wire-rimmed glasses gleam in the moonlight. In one of his gloved hands, he holds a perfectly polished gun with a strange signature on the side.

"Hm, oh, right, sorry. I was just staring at the moon," the man spoke. His voice resonated with power even though he kept his voice neutral. As he spoke, a long and wide smile stretched over his facial features, revealing a set of sharp teeth and two canines that were lengthened beyond normal for any mortal.

_~Stay alert there, Alucard. We're depending on you!~_

"I know, and, yet, it's just so beautiful tonight," his voice changed from neutral to sardonic in half a moment. His free hand moved to temporarily remove his yellow glasses. His eyes, a bleeding red, stared intensely up towards the moon, watching it with calculating eyes. He had not failed to notice the slightly brighter intensity in which the moon now shone.

**…**

The second pulse of dark power was stronger than the last. It left a taint upon the area in which the host had been possessed. Cosmos soon found herself standing in the spot where once Chaos had consumed some poor unsuspecting soul. Or, so she thought. Looking around, she noted the smell of freshly spilt blood and the foul stench of death and decay. Chaos had not been responsible for the deaths of those that lay before her. No, they had not the taint that usually was left when Chaos influenced someone. Something else had caused this. Summoning the powers of Mars, Cosmos brought forth several ofudas (2). Throwing them forward, Cosmos began to chant while making the appropriate hand gestures

"_Rin, Pyou,Tou,Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," _Cosmos waited until the ofuda's landed upon the forehead of each victim before shouting out the final words, "_Kuryō Taisan! (3)"_

Cosmos stared shocked as she watched the bodies slowly begin to whither away and turn to dust before her very eyes. Never before had an attack from Mars had that sort of effect. It was used to disperse evil, something the victim's body was reeking of even after the perpetrator had left. Some of the essence had remained but nothing like anything she had sensed before.

"What happened to them?" She thought allowed to herself. Closing her silver eyes, she let her powers wash over the area, cleansing it but also storing away the energy signal into memory. With her task completed, Cosmos turned her energy on finding a similar signal much like what was left here for her to find. Her eyes, still shut, squeezed together harder in concentration. Several seconds passed by before they opened and she disappeared in a flurry of light. On the spot in which she had stood, a single red rose blossomed.

**…**

Cosmos felt her feet hit the soft lush ground of a forest floor. Look around her surroundings; she was surprised to see no one around. Had her senses been wrong? In the distance, the voices of several men began to make their way closer.

"Humans," Cosmos confirmed to herself. Deciding to power down unless one happened to come across her, Cosmos walked off in the opposite direction of the voices. Whoever they were, they were looking for something and, more than likely, it was what she was searching out as well.

The further into the forest that she walked, the darker and eerier it became. The moon, her source of comfort, was soon hidden from her view. Her sensitive Lunarian enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of the humans fast approaching behind her. Figuring that they must have spotted her footprints and picked up their pace from assuming them to be their perpetrator, Cosmos used the power of Saturn to hide in the shadows. She watched and waited until a band of police men ran past her and in the direction she had been headed.

"Law enforcement, huh?" Cosmos thought allowed to herself. She summoned an all too familiar item and called upon the powers of it.

"Luna Pen Disguise," A small burst of light, concealed by Saturn's powers, erupted. After it died down, Cosmos found herself dressed in a female version of a cop uniform that would match with those of the men that had ran past. In her hand, where Luna Pen once was, was a light weight gun with the magazine filled.

Cosmos released the essence of Saturn and took off running in the direction of the cops. She could hear their screams of terror ahead of her. Silently calling upon Uranus to grant her speed, the wind picked up, pushing against her back and carrying her faster to the sight that waited for her.

The view was horrendous. The bodies of the men were scattered far and wide along with their blood. Cosmos' eyes widened in horror as she noted that their throats had been ripped open. The marks resembled that of no animal but nothing that she could identify.

Cosmos was pulled from her musings when she heard the creaking of a door opening. Looking up, she noticed a figure dash into a church just a few feet away from the bodies. Tightening her grip on the gun, Cosmos took off in full sprint for the church doors. Unbeknownst to her, the fallen figures on the ground started to shift and, in the shadows of the forest, two eyes glowed brightly behind yellow glasses.

"Interesting," the owner of the eyes cackled while disappearing further into the shadows, watching and waiting for the time to strike.

Cosmos, in disguise as a female police officer, slid silently between the small openings of the doors. She was instantly covered in the shadows that filled the church. A small foreboding feeling began to well up inside of her. Before she could call upon her powers and transform, a figure dressed in a priests garb appeared at the bull pit.

"My child, what brings you to this sanctuary?" The man's voice was deceptively calm and collective. Cosmos instantly became wary of him. Had he not heard the terror filled screams just moments before?

"Excuse me, _Father_," Cosmos said stressed the title, "I did not mean to intrude. I am investigating a disturbance in this area. Have you noticed anything strange going on in this area?"

"Strange?" the Priest seemed to taste the word, "No, nothing strange at all, my child."

"I thought I saw someone come in," Cosmos rebuked his answer. He was obviously lying but why?

"It was probably just a trick of the wind," the Priest began to step down, making his way closer.

"I see, well," Cosmos backed up, pretending to accept his excuse, "I'll be heading back to report to base, _Father,_ thank you for your time," Cosmos made to turn but found that the entrance was blocked by the bloodied figures of the men that had been lying very much dead outside.

"What the hell?!"

"You won't be going anywhere, my dear," the Priest smiled, revealing a gleaming white teeth and flashing two long canine fangs.

Cosmos' body stiffened as she watched the zombielike bodies of the police officers move closer, moaning and gurgling, "What are you?" One of the dead but moving officers lunged towards her. Cosmos easily flipped over him, turning on her heel, and slamming her foot into his lower back, sending the thing flying past the 'Priest' and into the wall behind him.

"Impressive," the man before her clapped softly and slowly, "You would make a fine vampire slave." The man snapped his fingers and several of the other surrounding figures lunged for her. Cosmos hadn't had time to call upon her powers. Instead she was fighting off the things trying to bite her. She ducked, kicked, punched, and swore as she fought them off.

Cosmos was so distracted with getting the zombie's away from her that she didn't have time to notice the priest lunging from her behind. Only when she felt his tight grip around her did she notice he had moved. Inwardly she cursed herself as she struggled in his iron like grip.

"Now, my child, don't struggle," he whispered into her ear, burying his nose into her hair and taking a long and drawn out sniff. Cosmos continued to struggle in his hold, trying to maneuver her arm so that she could catch him off guard with an attack.

"First, I'll ravish you and then slowly drain you of all your delish blood," the man whispered while brushing his nose against the curve of her neck, grinning madly all the while. Cosmos felt her anger beginning to boil out of control. Before she could voice her opinion and tell him where he could shove his 'my child' bull shit, a voice interrupted her.

"Pathetic."

"Who goes there?" The grip around her tightened. The Vampire Priest lifted his head to stare towards the entry way of the church. Cosmos' eyes also focused there to find a man dressed in black and red. He wore yellow glasses which stuck out and contrasted quite boldly with the dark shadows of the room.

"You disgust me! You truly are pathetic-nothing but punk-ass trash bags on the side of the road," the man continued, ignoring the open stares and the question of the priest.

"What do you want? Are you a lost rat or something?" the Priest smirked at his supposed insult while pulling the girl closer to his body.

"The name's Alucard. I am a specialized force in the Hellsing garbage disposal unit. I've come here to take care of the trash," Alucard lifted his gaze to meet the priests.

"Are you fucking crazy? Kill 'im!" the priest ordered with a snap of his fingers. The dead police men that had been attacking Cosmos moved to destroy the new figure. Cosmos shouted out a warning but the man ignored it, much to her annoyance.

She watched as each dead officer fired his gun at the man, shooting many bullet holes through him. Cosmos was shocked and could only watch the scene play out before her. Never before in all her time as a Princess, Human, or Senshi had she ever seen such horror. Yes, youmas were horrible. But, this was something all together different. What had she walked into?

"Stop it!" She struggled harder but the priest merely laughed at her.

"Finished already?" The man continued to laugh as the corpse of the man in red fell to the floor. Cosmos had to hold back with all her powers so as to not throw up on herself as she noticed a dismembered and bloody arm fall away from the body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the familiar voice echoed throughout the air, "You should know that mere bullets can't kill a vampire." Both Cosmos and the priest watched as the figure turned into shadows, the blood being sucked back into it until the man stood as a dark mass before them both. "Guns have no effect. It's futile!"

"What?"

"Not if you were to use an ordinary gun that is," the man reformed back into his original self and pulled a gun out from inside his long trench coat. He held it above one outstretched arm that was pointed towards the side. One blood red eye zeroed in on the priest.

Suddenly, he started firing off rounds into the heads of each dead officer, killing them permanently one by one until they all lay dead at his feet. Cosmos swallowed the bile and vomit that threatened to spill from her mouth when she noted some brain matter had splattered across her body. Disgusting.

"Why are you, a vampire, helping mortal men?" the priest cried out in shock while he watched the one called Alucard unload his empty magazine and reload a new one into it using his fanged mouth.

"You are nothing but an ignorant punk and a fool. To let you continue to stir up trouble could mean the definite destruction of man-kind. I still have too many human reasons. I can't let you continue, I won't allow it," Alucard let a sadistic smile spread over his face as he regarded the priest.

"Now die!"

"NO!" the priest wrapped an arm in a tight dead lock around Cosmos' throat, holding her in front of him as a shield, "I'm not asking much, just let me go. You want her alive don't you? She's the last one, just let me go and I won't come back or cause anymore problems." The priest tried to bargan for his life.

"He's right, you are pathetic," Cosmos sneered as she prepared herself to get out of his grip.

"Shut UP!" The priest demanded, yanking her hard enough to cause her neck to pop.

"Lady, are you a virgin?" Alucard asked suddenly causing Cosmos to blush and the priest to question his sanity.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Cosmos demanded of him, quite embarrassed at being asked such a personal question from a stranger, a crazed one at that.

"I'm going to have to shoot you to kill him. The bullet will go through your heart and out your back, piercing his heart and killing him. If you're a virgin, I can save you by turning you into a vampire," Alucard spoke, "So, answer me, are you a virgin?!"

* * *

…

**Yes, I'm being mean by leaving off here, muwahahahahahahahah! I already have some of the next chapter typed. I also have a good idea where I want this to go. Depending on the response I get from my reviewers will decide how things will go and if this story gets quick updates. I hope you all enjoyed this! Laterz!**

**Kaene-Anglo Saxon Mythological name meaning "Sharp, Bold" I found it fitting considering he made a deal with the devil (so to say) in exchange for powers. **

**Ofuda(s)-Sacred Scroll. Mars used them in attacks to cleanse evil spirits. She also used them on Usagi by accident once. Was rather humorous. :D **

**Kuryō Taisan!- Means "Evil Spirits, Begone!" Mars would say this when using her Ofuda's.**

**Also, Cosmos had arrived before the victims had time to turn into ghouls in the first part where she left a rose behind. So, don't let that confuse you, okay?  
**

**Sesshy!**

**RxR**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing serious nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane. **

**

* * *

**

**…**

_Last Time…_

"_Lady, are you a virgin?" Alucard asked suddenly causing Cosmos to blush and the priest to question his sanity._

"_What does that have to do with anything?!" Cosmos demanded of him, quite embarrassed at being asked such a personal question from a stranger, a crazed one at that._

"_I'm going to have to shoot you to kill him. The bullet will go through your heart and out your back, piercing his heart and killing him. If you're a virgin, I can save you by turning you into a vampire," Alucard spoke, "So, answer me, are you a virgin?!"_

**…**

"Shoot me?! That is your plan? What the hell happened to saving the 'damsel in distress'? When did they change it to _shoot_ her?" Cosmos had remained deathly quiet for a few seconds, ignoring his constant cries of "_ANSWER ME!" _Really, how much had the world changed since she fell into that deep sleep?

"Lady, simply answer the question or I will shoot and leave you here to die," Alucard was losing his patience with the police girl. All beauty and no brains, what a pity.

"Some knight and shining armor you are. Thank Selene I don't need one," Cosmos hmph'd.

"Selene..?" Alucard took special note of the deity she swore to. Who was this girl to swear to old gods? His red eyes moved from focusing solely on the vampire priest to the woman he held. At first glance, she appeared to be nothing but another weak human woman. Her features were that of traditional English upbringing with a head of medium length brown hair and eyes of forest green. Yet, buried deep inside them, a hidden power and knowledge lay hidden. Alucard was intrigued.

"Now, as you for you, scumbag," Cosmos turned her head ever so slightly, wincing when her neck gave another pop. Years in a deep sleep can leave a girl a bit stiff it would seem.

"I suggest you release me or suffer my wrath."

The priest let his eyes dart back and forth between Alucard and the girl in his arms. Who was she to order him around? He voiced his thoughts to her, mocking laughter echoing into her ears.

Cosmos shrugged and, in her hand, an ofuda appeared. The sacred writing on it glowed red with the power of Mars. Flicking her wrist up, she held the ofuda between her index and middle finger. Eyes closed, she started her chant, "_Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," _with another flick of her wrist she slapped it onto the nose of the vampire priest and shouted the final phrase, "_Kuryō Taisan!"_

The vampire screamed in agony as the scroll caught on fire, burning into his skin. His hands clutched the burning paper, trying to rip it off his face. With him distracted, Cosmos slipped down into a crouch, sliding from his grip. She pushed herself back up, and turned to slam her fist in his face. He caught it easily and, using his other hand while temporarily ignoring the burning scroll, he punched her in the stomach, sending her flying towards the wall. Cosmos cried out in shock and pain as her back hit the wall, busting through it and sending her rolling to a stop through the graveyard. Her body fell into a crumpled heap, half supported by a tombstone.

"Such a pity, if only she would have answered the question," Alucard let his gaze lazily trail over the path of destruction her body had caused. A whistle of appreciation left him as he noted how much was done by just a simple human. Turning his eyes back to the vampire priest, he paid special attention to the parchment she had placed on his face. A Holy article containing a strange essence he didn't recognize. Storing the information for later analysis, Alucard proceeded to annihilate the target. Lifting his gun, he fired one. Two. Three shots. One shot to the leg, arm, and chest. Sliding his gun back into its holster, he ran forward at a pace too fast for anyone normal to see. Pushing his arm out, his hand thrust into the vampire priest's chest and broke through his back. Instantly, the vampire priest combusted. Alucard straightened himself up and pushed his glasses back up to the brim of his nose.

A silent wind blew in from the hole which the woman had made and it carried the scent of freshly spilt blood to Alucard's sensitive nose. Closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the source, Alucard took a long drag, licking his lips at the delectable smell. Turning, he walked the path of destruction to where he had seen the body. When he got there, however, he was surprised to find her body missing. Nothing but a pool of silver tinged blood remained. Taking another sniff, Alucard let out a soft purr. He knelt down and dipped a finger into the thick substance, bringing it to his mouth and sucking the finger clean.

The moment the blood touched his tongue, his taste buds exploded. He knew in an instant that the girl had not been a normal human; however, he had found out his answer. She was a virgin. A smirk graced his features at the thought but he pushed it aside. The taste of the blood was so addicting. Alucard lay upon the ground with his arms holding him up. His long tongue slid out to lap at the blood coated ground, cleaning it. When it was finished, something akin to a pout settled upon his features.

Alucard pushed himself up and tried to find a blood trail. If she had been able to survive and crawl away, he could find her and put her out of her misery. With a trail of destruction as such of that, he was sure she would be on the verge of dying. Alucard was upset to see no blood trail. Even if she was carried off, there would still be a trail of blood droplets. This didn't make sense.

_~Alucard, status!~_

"Got rid of the priest. No survivors," Alucard responded. He stood up and made his leave, storing the night's events in his mind for later.

**…**

Cosmos cringed as she fell rather painfully onto the cold hard concrete. She had teleported herself last minute to the closest city. Looking around, she noted that she hadn't exactly gotten where she wanted to be. She had landed herself inside the heart of London. Even creepier, if her memory served correct, this was relatively the same area in which Jack the Ripper had massacred one of his last victims. Definitely needed work on the teleporting. Of course, she had sustained massive injuries, so who could blame her?

Pushing herself up to stand, she concentrated on the power within her. Calling upon her powers, she felt the pulse of power as it flowed through her veins. Slowly, the fractured bones, dark bruises, stiff muscles, and aching pains began to heal and disappear. In ten minutes, Cosmos stood as good as new except for her weakened state from the blood loss.

Sighing lightly, Cosmos let her disguise drop. She felt the change of her disguise leaving her. Cosmos' hair grew from a dark medium length hair to long silky strands of silver. Her eyes turned a silvery shade of blue and her skin stayed the same pale color reflectant of the moon as before. She stood in an all too familiar outfit, her old school uniform. The burning sting of tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she pushed them back. Now was not the time for tears. Calling upon the power of her Luna Pen, she summoned a new set of clothing.

The silver magic washed over her body, morphing her old school uniform into a more suitable outfit for her environment. Instead of the blue pleated skirt and white sailor top lined with a blue color, Cosmos was now dressed in a simple black dress that reached down to mid thigh. Her feet had been clad in a pair of knee high stiletto heel boots. To protect her from the chill of the wind, a black and silver lined trench coat covered her arms and shoulders, protecting her small frame from the harsh whip of the wind. On the cuffs of the coat, upturned diamond crescent moons were present. Cosmos smiled in approval as she inspected herself. Fashionable but appropriate, Cosmos liked.

"Now," Cosmos hardened herself for the next chore at hand, finding a place to stay. Stepping out of the alleyway and onto the wet sidewalk, she hurried to find a place in which to exchange money. She made several turns before coming upon a tall building, a bank. Next to it, a 24 hour ATM was stationed into the hard rock wall. Approaching it, she slid in a plastic card with Japanese writing etched on it. The machine beeped and, after pushing several buttons, bills of Euro popped out for her to take. Pocketing the money, Cosmos sought out a new destination, an apartment complex.

**…**

"What took you so long, Alucard?" A blonde female wearing spectacles and smoking a cigar questioned the dark man before her. She propped her elbows up on her large desk, letting her fingers link together and allow her to prop her chin on her hands.

Alucard thought for a moment while watching his master intently. What could he say? He had found the priest with a police girl in his grip. Seemingly the girl tried to destroy the vampire priest on her own and ended up thrown through the wall and into a cemetery only for her to disappear afterwards?

_Ah, what the hell…._

"I ran into …. An interesting scene," Alucard lifted his gaze, meeting the cold one of his Master, "The target had managed to capture a police girl. After destroying all the ghouls present, I was left with shooting the girl to shoot through the priest. She managed to get lose by using this," Alucard tossed the burnt remains of the parchment towards his master. He watched as she examined it before continuing, "It held a special aura inside of it that flashed before causing the thing to catch on fire. The priest tossed the girl through the church wall where she rolled into the graveyard. I assumed her dead and took care of the filth. Upon inspecting the area where the girl was supposed to be, she was gone."

"Gone? Do you mean to tell me that a dead girl just up and walked off?" The woman's glasses flashed as her head tilted up, reflecting the small amount of light in the room.

"It would seem so. All that was left was a puddle of a strange coloring of blood. There was no blood trail, she hadn't been carried or dragged off," Alucard shrugged his large shoulders, smirking at the thought of her delicious blood. Strange it may have been but more powerful than anything he had ever tasted.

"Control yourself, Alucard," the woman ordered as she noted his blood red eyes glowing menacingly in the night.

"Yes, Master," Alucard threw her a smirk.

"What was so strange with her blood?"

"It was the blood of a virgin, but not a human one," Alucard answered, "It was tinged with silver and had a taste of nothing which I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing." Alucard's body trembled ever so slightly as he continued to remember the taste of it as it landed on his tongue. Fire burned through his veins, electrifying every nerve and making him ever so much more aware. The feeling was consuming him, making him want more.

"That will be all for now, Alucard," the woman dismissed the man. She turned her attention to the phone on her desk, picking it up she called for a man named Walter.

A tall man of late age appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in an attire of a butler. His graying hair was slicked back and he stood stiffly. Crossing an arm over his chest, he bowed in greeting to the woman behind the desk, "Yes, Madam Intregal?"

"See to it that Alucard stays in his dungeon for the rest of the night with double blood rations," the woman ordered with an icy edge in her tone. The man known as Walter could tell she was clearly not happy in the least.

"Yes Madam," he bowed once again before making his leave. The tall and proud woman stood from her seat and walked towards one of the large windows behind her chair. She stared out into the clear sky. Her sharp eyes gazed upon the moon intently. Things were not as they should be.

**…**

"Well, Ms. Amaris (1), I hope this is to your liking," a Lady dressed in a dress suit questioned the beautiful woman before her.

"Yes," whispered the woman as she let her long pale fingers graze against the smooth wall surface, "It will be perfect, thank you."

"As for the matter of payments…" the lady questioned, leaving off, allowing her newest client time to decide. Ms. Amaris reached into her purse, pulling out a large sum of money, tossing it carelessly to the lady behind her.

"I believe that should suffice for quite a while, am I correct?" The silvery-blue eyes of the woman studied the other.

"Indeed, this is enough for a full year's rent. Thank you and enjoy your new home, Ms. Serenity Amaris." The business lady took her leave, letting Serenity Amaris aka Cosmos have time to herself.

Once the door was shut and she was sure no one was around, Cosmos appeared in a flash of lights. In her hand, she held her staff and waved it over the surrounding area. The furniture in the room began to change, molding into something more suitable for the warrior. When her work was done, Cosmos detransformed and walked over to the now silver couch, plopping down on it and holding a black silk decorative pillow to her chest.

"Surprising what a little mind melding and money can do in such a short amount of time," Serenity thought allowed to herself. Putting the pillow back in place, Serenity stood and reached down into her subspace pocket. She began pulling out familiar objects: photos, books, CD's, and other memorabilia. Once she had a reasonably sized pile, she set to adding personal touches of decoration. When she reached the last object, she stopped and sat back down, gazing down at it with tears in her eyes. It had been the last group shot that she and her protectors, including Mamoru, had ever taken. A small pain began to echo through her chest but she pushed it aside.

There was no time for tears.

Setting the picture frame atop the TV, Serenity smiled one last time and then turned towards the bedroom. She didn't even flick on the lights or change into something to sleep in. Serenity merely flopped down on the soft cushioned bed and instantly fell into a restful sleep.

**…**

_**One Week Later**_

**…**

Serenity M. Amaris

Cosmos smiled down at her signature before handing the slip back to the sales clerk. He proceeded to take it and exchange it for a large bag of groceries, "Have a great day, Miss, and please come to visit us again."

"Thank you, I'll try," the young woman flashed the teenage boy a smile, causing him to blush profusely. Mentally, Cosmos giggled at him but kept her features neutral so as not to embarrass him.

In her hands, Cosmos carried an assortment of groceries to help hold her over until the next shopping trip. Though she had changed physically, her appetite had never left her. She constantly found herself running out to grab more groceries so her fridge would not be bare.

When she made it into her apartment, she dropped her keys in a bowl that sat on a table next to the door. Removing her shoes, Serenity walked into the living room, flicked on the TV, and then headed into the kitchen to store her stuff away. The announcer on the news was giving her final report on the killing of Christian families that had taken place a few days ago.

Serenity had felt the demonic disturbance but had decided to wait and see if the situation would be taken care of. Images of the vampire in red flashed through her mind. He had been sent to take care of the priest so, more than likely, he would be sent to take care of whatever was killing the families. Her suspicions had proved correct. Ignoring the rest of the boring news, Serenity finished storing away all the groceries. She was just shutting the cabinet door when a powerful surge of dark energy attracted her attention.

Pushing her senses further, Cosmos felt the dark energy began to fizzle away; however, it left a reasonable amount of darkness behind. Cosmos concentrated on that taint that remained. The aura was familiar and, yet, not. Frustrated, Cosmos transformed and headed towards her living room window. Opening it, she summoned her wings and took flight towards the direction of the disturbance.

**…**

_**Patrick, Northern Ireland**_

A tall and unruly man with a scar upon his face stood facing the place in which the vampire filth was hiding in. His eyes glittered dangerously and, around his neck, a long chain held a cross that shined in the light of the moon.

"Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranthana, AMEN!" (2) He whispered into the night air. His hands clenched tightly around two twin blades before he made his way closer to the vampire's hideout.

**…**

**Okay, this is all you get for now. For those that have read or seen the Hellsing series, you know who the man is in the last part. For those that have **_**not**_** read or seen the series, you'll either have to look it up or wait to find out. I promise you that you will **_**not**_** want to miss the next chapter. I can only hope and pray that I am doing the Hellsing Anime/Manga justice and not making the characters OOC. **

**Please, if you are a Hellsing expert, let me know what you think. Even if you aren't, I would love to have your feedback. Your opinion and criticism is what will help this story grow and prosper. :)**

**Amaris****- An old English name meaning "Child of the moon". I thought it quite appropriate. Do you? Hehe. Anyway, when Cosmos is **_**not**_** in her transformed state, she will be known and referred to as Serenity (M. Amaris). **

"**Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranthana, AMEN!"****-Latin for, "If any man love not the Lord Jesus Christ, let him stand accused in the eyes of our Lord." A prayer that the guy is known to say (in Manga at least). **

**Sesshy**

**PS: I was surprised at the lack of review response in comparison to the amount of people who not only reviewed chapter 2, but, also, requested for the crossover to be Hellsing. Please, to those that requested this crossover, I would appreciate support with some reviews, thanks :) **

**PSS: I HAVE FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT IS SIMPLY WAITING FOR YOU TO REVIEW IN ORDER TO BE SUBMITTED. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE 7-10 REVIEWS TO EACH CHAPTER. EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT SOLELY DEPENDANT ON REVIEWS, THEY DO HELP TO LET ME KNOW THAT MY STORY ISN'T CRAPPY. THANKS!**

**Next Time: Cosmos finds herself in the midst of a battle between Hellsing, Leader of the Protestant Knights, and Division XIII of the Vatican Special Forces, the Iscariot Order. She also finds her self face to face, once more, with the Vampire Alucard… Will he recognize the smell of her tauntingly delicious blood and, if he does, what will he do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Note: I'd really love to see reviews hit 50 before I post the next update. I know there is not a good chance of that happening but it would be awesome! So, please help me make that!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing serious nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane. **

**

* * *

**

…

_Last Time…_

_Pushing her senses further, Cosmos felt the dark energy began to fizzle away; however, it left a reasonable amount of darkness behind. Cosmos concentrated on that taint that remained. The aura was familiar and, yet, not. Frustrated, Cosmos transformed and headed towards her living room window. Opening it, she summoned her wings and took flight towards the direction of the disturbance…_

…"_Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranthana, AMEN!" (2) He whispered into the night air. His hands clenched tightly around two twin blades before he made his way closer to the vampire's hideout…_

**…**

Cosmos slowly floated down to the paved driveway in front of her target, a hospital. The cold brick building with lightless windows stared back at her. The soft click of her silver heels hitting the pavement was the only sound to be heard for the moment. The silver eyes of the majestic worrier took in every detail of the building; it reeked of death and the essence of Chaos.

Summoning her Luna Disguise Pen into her hand, she called upon its powers to disguise her appearance into that of a ragged hospital doctor. Once more Cosmos felt the familiar rush of power flowing over her body, encasing her and warming her to her bones. The lights took but a few more seconds to die down. Cosmos now stood in tattered black skirt with a matching white button up shirt covered in a black vest. A white lab coat covered her arms and shoulders. Her hair, still a silvery blonde, was let lose and fell to mid back; it was knotted up and uneven, matching her ripped clothing perfectly. Her skin was marred with a few cuts and bruises, none of which hurt her but were merely there for the looks.

"Here I go," Cosmos thought to herself as she ran into the building. Pushing the heavy doors open, she was instantly assaulted with the rotting smell similar to that which she had become acquainted with in the grave yard. She was too late to save anyone it would seem. Pushing the feelings of failure away for the moment, Cosmos set about finding the main source of taint in this building.

For a place so full of death, it sure was quiet. Blood scattered the walls and Cosmos had to struggle not to gag at the sight of discarded body parts. The sound of rustling from up ahead made her stop in place. Holding her breath, Cosmos waited as the sound got closer. Accompanying the rustling sound was a low moaning. Reaching into her coat pocket, Cosmos pulled out a tool slightly familiar to her. She remembered her doctor visits when she was Serena Usagi Tsukino, and how the doctor would flash light into her eyes. Turning on the device, she used it to see further into the shadows. The sight of of several doctor zombies greeted her. Great.

Holding the device between her teeth, Cosmos reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out several ofudas. Throwing them ahead of her, she called out the familiar chant, watching as they burned into the decaying flesh of the zombies and destroyed them. Unfortunately, right behind that group was another set. Cosmos cursed, at this rate, she would be overrun with these creeps before she had the chance to destroy them all. She needed to find a place where only a few could fit in at a time. It would be easier to destroy them then. Turning on her heel, she took off running up a set of stairs. Her heels clacked loudly as she ran up them, occasionally jumping a few. When she got to the highest level, she slammed the door open.

Before she could register what was going on, several glints of metal flashed before her vision and she found herself pinned into the staircase wall. Long blades that glittered in the moonlight had pierced her body in several places: right and left shoulder, left lower abdomen, and right thigh. Pain sizzled throughout her body as the blades pinned her in place. Cosmos moaned low in her throat as she felt the shock registering through her system. Through watery eyes, Cosmos slowly raised her head and looked upon her assailant. She was surprised to note his human characteristic. Tanned and calloused skin covered every inch of his body that was visible, short spiked blonde hair sat atop his head and laid to where it looked like it formed horns atop his head, and a prominent wedged scar graced his left cheek. The light coming from the moon through the windows reflected off his round spectacles, causing an eerie sense of dread to fill her.

Through the pain, Cosmos registered the heavy sounds of his footsteps as he made his way down the stairs. She watched as he stopped and tilted his head to look up at her bleeding and pain filled form, smirking and flashing sharp but not elongated canines, adding to his devilish appearance. Cosmos narrowed her eyes upon the markings on the back of his gloved hands that read, "Jesus Christ is in Heaven," and, "Speak with Dead". Her eyes then noted his clothing, a large gray cassock, a closed ankle length robe, gray pants, black boots and shirt, a clerical collar, peculiar white gloves, and a silver cross. His whole appearance, minus the unkempt hair and blonde stubble gracing his squared chin, screamed Holy Man; and, yet, he had attacked a civilian.

Cosmos' eyes widened as she watched him lift another arm, preparing to finish her off; however, the loud sound of repetitive gunshots took their attention away from the other. Scoffing under his breath, the man dismissed Cosmos and continued on his way down the stairs.

"You'll not live much longer with wounds such as those," he ignored her struggling and heated glares at his back. Cosmos was left hanging, quite literally, while he left to investigate the disturbance.

**…**

Alucard let a blood thirsty smirk cross his features as he fired his specially made gun and ammo into the heads of each ghoul. Behind him, several of Hellsing's operants also fired into the growing mob of ghouls. Several, however, fell as ghoulish ex-security guards returned fire. Before long, only Alucard and two other men were left standing, and they, minus Alucard, were taking cover.

Alucard didn't take long to make quick work of the remaining ghouls, leaving a bloody hallway full of decaying corpses and the smell of rotting flesh. He relished the silence of death, enjoying the moment with the moonlight streaming in and caressing his body. Death. What a beautiful thing, he thought to himself. Turning to address the two remaining officers, he was slightly, just slightly, shocked to find them pinned to the wall with a bayonet through their head. Following the path that they blades had traveled, Alucard's eyes landed on the form of a priest. He watched through amused eyes as the man of God finished his descent from the stairs.

"We are the ministers of God. In flaming fire, we take vengeance on them that know not God, and that obey not the Catholic gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ:," as he spoke, the man of God lifted his hands that held the bayonets and positioned them in front of himself in a cross position, "Who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power – this honor have all saints. AMEN!"

Alucard began to unload the empty shells from his new gun Walter had made him. He held one of the custom made bullets made for destroying ghouls and vampires alike in his mouth while closely observing the man of God stop only a few feet from him.

"Lovely moon tonight, isn't it, abomination?" the man questioned Alucard who stood directly in the light of the moon, glowing in the surrounding darkness that circled him.

"Well if it isn't Vatican Division XIII's special agent Anderson," Alucard finished loading his gun and stood watching the mortal before him.

"Bingo you protestant dog," the man named Alexander Anderson smirked. His voice held an insane edge to it as he gazed upon the ancient vampire before him. "Alucard, I presume?" At the nod of acknowledgment and smirk that flashed his fangs from Alucard, the man continued, "You're a vampire who works for the protestant dogs to rid the world of other vampires. You destroy your own kind, how amusing." Lifting his arms up and out in a sweeping motion, several blades slammed into the walls, pinning pages of scriptures against them and thus creating a barrier to prevent anything unholy to either enter or exit.

"And where are the vampires here?" Alucard questioned, hoping to find and destroy the vampire who had created the countless number of ghouls in this section after dealing with the problem at hand.

"They're gone, long gone. They didn't pose much of a threat nor put up much of a fight. A pity, really." The tall man that easily overtook even Alucard's height shrugged his massive shoulders. He made his way closer, not stopping until he was standing just slightly behind Alucard.

"It seems the only one left is you…"

"Oh really?" Alucard's grin only widened at the prospect of a fight. His blood rushed through his veins, pumping adrenalin into his system and doubling the blood lust. For a few seconds, silence reigned throughout the building, but it was soon broken as Anderson lunged for Alucard, both blades raised and aiming for his neck. Alucard twisted his body around, aiming his gun straight for the other man's forehead. The sound of singing blades piercing into willing flesh and the loud shots of gunfire filled the air. Alucard stared wide eyed at the man that was blasted backwards. Blood spurted from not only the vampire's wounds but, also, from the man of God. Alucard smirked at the crumpled form lying flat on the floor; however, his good mood was short lived when he felt the sting of the blessed blades that were still in his throat.

Reaching up, he removed the twin blades and tossed them to the dead body of the priest, "Squaring off with me, a vampire, face-to-face in the middle of the night? Rather brave. Still, quite a pity he was so stupid. For a human, however, he was quite strong," Alucard turned to make his leave seeing as his work was finished.

"Bathing the blades in Holy water, not even something I can easily regenerate from without-" Alucard was cut off as the supposedly dead figure of Anderson appeared behind him, sending several bayonets into his body. Alucard twisted his wrist, firing into Anderson's body once more and sending him flying again with the powerful push of the bullets. Turning to face him, Alucard watched as the man pushed himself up, healing the wounds immediately.

"A regenerator?" Alucard thought aloud to himself while sending bullet after bullet towards the man. Anderson ran straight towards him, taking each bullet. His hand reached out to knock the powerful gun from Alucard's hand and replace it by piercing one of his bayonets through it.

Alucard soon found both of his hands pierced into the wall behind him. Anderson began to pull more blades into his hands, preparing to finish off Alucard, "Yes! This body was engineered through extensive research to destroy you and your kind." Blades sliced through the air, impaling the Alucard's body and causing blood to fly through the air, splattering against the priest and the area around him. The vampire's blood red eyes were opened wide in shock and pain. Silence followed for a few seconds while Anderson looked proudly upon his work. Beneath the Protestant filth was a quickly growing puddle of blood. As the vampire continued to bleed, the soft sound of his blood dripping into the puddle echoed through the death filled hallway.

Anderson began to laugh an insane laugh, bending backwards and throwing out his arms, palms up towards the heaven. His blood covered body shook and trembled at the force of his laughter that echoed through the hallway.

**…**

_**Outside**_

A helicopter landed a few blocks down from the sight where the blood bath and battle was taking place. Hopping down from the copter were three figures, two men dressed in suits and equipped with several different varieties of weapons, and a woman who also was equipped with several different varieties of weapons but dressed as if she was on a safari. Her glasses flashed as she smirked, "Now is not the time to be picking a fight with the Vatican. If Alucard has already engaged him in battle, we must stop him. Let's MOVE!"

"Yes Sir, Sir Intregra!" The two men saluted the woman and followed behind her as they made their way towards the hospital building.

**...**

_**Inside**_

_**...  
**_

A pained filled moan escaped the dry throat of Cosmos. With a trembling hand, she reached down to remove that blade piercing her thigh. A cry of pain escaped her as more of her weight was held by the three remaining blades. After discarding of one blade, she moved her hands behind her, pushing her palms against the wall. With her leg now free, she pushed her feet against the wall as well. Pushing with all her strength, she felt the blades slide from the wall, freeing her. She fell to the floor landing in a heap on her knees. Breathing haggardly, she reached to her side, removing the blade positioned there and tossing it. Next, she slowly removed each blade from her shoulder, wincing at the pain. Her muscles screamed out in pain as the sharp blades left. Damn, it hurt.

Cosmos took a moment to catch her breath before pushing herself up with the help of the stair banister. While on wobbling legs, she made her way down the stairs, trying to find the man that had pinned her and 'thank' him appropriately. Cosmos stumbled quite a few times when her injured leg tried to give way on her. She just needed a couple more minutes to heal enough to stand on her own. By the time she made it to the bottom, she was able to stand albeit not very well. Her vision spun from blood loss and her muscles ached all over.

Cosmos was greeted with the sight of a decapitated form, a _very_ familiar decapitated form. Standing beside the body was the man that had pinned her earlier; however, the head of the man was just a few feet in front of her. Cosmos gasped as she noted the empty eyes of the man from the graveyard. The noise was enough to attract the attention of the man laughing insanely in front of her.

"You survived, eh?" he questioned.

"With no help from you!" Cosmos bit out in anger. She made herself stand straighter as she made her way closer to him, "What kind of Holy man are you to attack a civilian?"

"I am no ordinary Holy man; I am Special Agent Alexander Anderson of Vatican Division XIII's special unit. I am a man who exterminates the unholy, ghouls and vampires alike, all abominations," the man reached for another set of blades and Cosmos instantly readied herself for a fight. He had caught her off guard the last time but he wouldn't again.

"So you assume civilians to be abominations then?" Cosmos sneered at the man while kneeling down next to the decapitated head, "Excuse me for saying but that doesn't sound very Christ-like to me." She stated while keeping eye contact with the proclaimed man of God.

"Who are you to say what is Christ-like or not, woman?" Anger was evident in Anderson's voice as he watched her gently lay her fingers over the eyes of the decapitated vampire's head, pulling them down lightly and shutting his startled eyes. He smirked when he noticed her injuries still bled. She wouldn't last much longer, no, not much longer indeed.

"I may not know much of your religion; however, I do know that Christ was supposed to stand for good. I _do_ know and recognize the difference between the intent of the good and the intent of the bad and everything between. What you did, Anderson, was anything but good. Attacking an innocent in excuse to what you say is just a false good," Standing back up; Cosmos sent a prayer to the fallen man. Truly, it was a sad fate to die from your head cut off. She failed to notice the drops of blood that dripped from her fingers she had just used to close the man's eyes. They landed on his slightly parted lips, sliding inside his mouth ever so slowly.

"I admit to underestimating you, especially considering the damage you took upon my first attack; however, be warned, it will not happen again," Anderson lunged towards her, blades held out ready to pierce her supple skin and finish what their brother's had not. Cosmos, though dizzy from the blood loss, jumped up, flipping out of the way. Landing in a crouch, she rolled towards a discarded bayonet. Picking it up and holding it in a tight grip, she turned and blocked the jab Anderson made towards her heart. Cosmos pushed with all her strength, praying to Jupiter to lend her some of hers, and sent the man reeling back.

"It shall be finished!" Anderson cried out, lifting his blades and preparing to throw them, something he was sure she would not be able to dodge given the quick speed and great accuracy of his blades.

A gun shot rang through the air, breaking the blades in his hands. Anderson turned towards the culprit, finding another blonde woman as his answer.

"That girl is none of your concern. What are you trying to accomplish by destroying her, Father Anderson?" The woman smirked a knowing smile towards the man. Her hand was still held out and wrapped around the gun that smoked from being fired.

"Ah, if it isn't the Master of the Royal Protestant Knights, Integral Van Hellsing; I didn't expect to see the general fighting on the front lines," Anderson seemed to disregard her questions as he moved his gaze to the woman and her two acquaintances at her side.

"Father Anderson, your actions here have already violated the terms of agreement! This case falls underneath _our_ jurisdiction – not yours," Integra slowly lowered her weapon but the men at her side kept at the ready, weapons raised.

"We _kindly_ ask that you withdraw immediately. If you fail to do so, both of our churches will be imperiled. Not even Section XIII ever showed such unruliness that you have here and now," Integra sent a glare of warning towards the man of God, silently _advising_ him to obey or face the consequences. So far, she had yet to spare a glance towards Cosmos, much to the silver worrier's relief.

"Who are you to order _me_ to withdraw? How dare you, a harlot, patronize me and who I represent! Dare I let you go free?" Anderson tossed his now useless blades to the side and retrieved another pair. The two men at Integral's side fired but it was useless. Anderson easily cut into them, slicing half of their head's off and causing more blood to be spilt. He lunged for Integra but a body slammed into his, knocking him off balance. Growling, Anderson found the person responsible was the disgruntled doctor. Though he fell back, he slammed a foot up into her stomach, slamming her into the wall next to the decapitated head.

Integra was shocked to see the woman try to protect her but had not the time to dwell on it as she was forced to block the blades with a sword of her own. She was now pinned between the wall and Anderson's body with his blades on either side of her, blocking any escape.

Cosmos slid to the floor in a half aware and half unconscious state. Her vision was too blurry to make out anything and her body was too weak to summon up her transformation. She couldn't use it now, anyway, what with the woman's appearance. Turning her head to the side, she gazed at the decapitated head and screamed when she noted it was facing her, eyes open wide and ablaze. Beneath the head, a pile of blood, much greater then what should have been, had appeared. Cosmos tried to scoot back but a hand shot up from the blood pool and held her still.

"You monster…" the voice of Integra was heard as she cursed the regenerator. Both forms on the other side of the room seemed to not notice nor have heard the very startled woman who was being held by snakes of blood and darkness that wrapped around her.

The head of the man slowly lifted and a neck, shoulders, and chest formed from under it. Soon, the body from the decapitated man was restored and the darkness that wrapped around Cosmos' form turned into long arms that held her secure against him.

"Let me go!" She cried out, struggling uselessly in his hold. Exhaustion had taken it's toll, weakening her to the point that her struggles were that of an infants compared to his. Why was she always getting into these positions lately?

Cosmos eyed the man that towered over here as he smiled and leaned his head down closer to hers. His teeth glistened from the light of the moon and seemed to mock her helpless state all the more. Whimpering, Cosmos closed her eyes and waited him to finish the job that Anderson had not. What she wasn't expecting was to feel him bring her bloodied hand to his mouth. Her eyes snapped open as she watched his long tongue slide out to slowly lick the blood clean. The more blood he consumed, the brighter his eyes glowed.

Cosmos doubled her efforts to escape his grip. Alucard merely smirked and pulled her closer with his other arm, keeping her body tight and locked against his. When he had finished with the blood on her hand, his claws ripped at her sleeve, leaving her arm bare. His tongue once again danced upon her skin, licking up the long trails of blood that had made their way down her arm. Cosmos shivered, not liking the fact that his tongue sent chills and tingles down her back. The last man to have touched her was Mamoru and she had not been this close and …_intimate_ with a man in a long time.

Cosmos scolded herself and continued to try to escape him. A growl of disapproval rumbled through his chest as he made his way towards the wound in her right shoulder.

"Delicious…"

"He's dead!" Anderson exclaimed to Integra while turning to show her the decapitated head that should have been lying on the ground, bleeding out slowly. Instead, he and Integra were shocked to find Alucard bent over the form of the lady doctor. His back was towards them, making it impossible to see his actions.

"How did he?"

"You _only_ cleaved his neck?" Integra took advantage of Anderson's shocked state.

"W-what?" he stuttered. In the distance, shouts could be heard. Closer, however, the sound of a gun being loaded was heard from behind. Anderson threw a weary gaze behind his shoulder, noting the vampire aiming accurately towards him while still proceeding with what he was doing before.

"You now have no chance of winning," Integra continued, grinning from ear to ear at his shocked and angered expression. She ignored his gaping and cries of anger, "Retreat while you still can and no longer waste my time. If you don't, the man you beheaded will finish you off. You see, you're not dealing with an ordinary vampire. Piercing his heart and slicing off his head – heh – such techniques will _never_ work. Much like yourself, he is the fruit of our endless research into battling the undead. We, the Royal Protestant Knights, have spent 100 years on his making. What do you think? Made up your mind yet? Reverend?"

"So that is how it is," Anderson pulled back from her, storing his blades, "Under these circumstances, this situation cannot be resolved. Adieu Protestant Knights." A flurry of pages of scriptures flew throughout the room, successfully drawing the attention of Alucard away from the woman in his arms. Cosmos took this chance to disappear. Calling upon her powers, she disappeared in a swirl of lights from his lose hold. Alucard's eyes turned back to where she had been and stared shocked at the sight of her disappearing.

"NEXT TIME YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Anderson cried out before disappearing in a swirl of his scriptures.

* * *

**Wow, over 4,000 words (Not including bold)! Well, finished with this chapter. I love that this crossover won out. I truly enjoy writing out everything I have ever thought about in regards to what would happen while reading other peoples stories. This is my version of how things would play out and I hope you all are enjoying it.**

**Please review, thanks, Sesshy.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

_**Unspoiled Rini: I tried to include Ceres but I have a hard enough time keeping everyone in character. I **_**might_ still include her, not sure yet. _**

**_Kochou-hime: Thank you :) Cosmos is still recovering from the loss and regaining her strength. Plus, she still has to test out and practice her new powers. I didn't want her to be turned and seem so weak and helpless; however, I didn't want to make her automatically able to know and use everything. She has to grow and learn, much like Ceres did with her new _powers.**

**_Liz: Refer to my response to Kochou-Hime. She has just awoken and is regaining her strength. She has gone through a troubling ordeal and is unsure of how her life will be going. She almost died in one fight only to awaken to another. She has to have time to experiment with her strength and weakness'. Don't worry, she'll be doing that soon enough. :)_**

**_Usagi Uchiha: Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, she got hurt, but she didn't back down either. Her getting hurt but still surviving shows her strength that she has yet to totally master._**

**_Satsubatsu Yue: Thanks, you're so sweet :)_**

**_Christine: Your welcome, I definitely did not want to rush things like most people tend to do (whether knowingly or not)._**

**_Mystic Soldier: Cosmos was a future version of Sailor Moon who made mistakes and lost a lot because of it. Thus, I thought that if our blonde heroine was going to stop aging when she gave birth to Rini and thus gaining her full potential in powers that it would be the same if she _didn't_ have the same future. So, she will appear to be the age of twenty three-ish._**

**_Serenity Moonlight: I'm working on the gore but I hope this chapter was better for you. Was it?  
_**

**_Thanks to all my other reviewers as well, I love you all: buginni, Littel Khaos, Doll~Face, Moonbunny615, Yami Nocturna, Hali-chan, Hikair, RainTsukino, Snush (love that name!), and all those that added me to C2, Faves, or Alerts :) ya'll are totally awesome!_**

**_To those that haven't been reviewing since the poll and wanted Hellsing to be the crossover, please don't forget to leave me your opinion. You wanted it and I gave it but I can't know if I'm giving you what you like unless you review!!!!  
_**

**Next Time: Alucard, having consumed more of her blood, is able to connect with Cosmos' mind at its most vulnerable. His curiosity is peaked and he seeks out to find the answers to his many growing questions. Integra, also, is curious to learn more about the woman; however, she wishes to put a stop to her interference ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_Note: I would like to thank __**Yami Nocturna**__ for her helpful advice and link to Hellsing Manga; it has truly been of help. Unfortunately, some of the manga is _not_ available for viewing. I am unsure as to why that is and all I know is that it won't show up. Some chapters miss several pages …So…I am stuck with the task of finding a new site that hosts the Hellsing Manga. If you all wish to see more updates, I would love for you to help in my search. Thanks :)_

**Though I did _not_ reach my goal of 50 reviews, I came close :) I had planned to wait until I _did_ hit 50; however, WolfChildBlazer updated two stories of hers that I am madly in love with and obsessed about reading! You have her, and the wonderful people who did review, to thank for this early update. I hope you all enjoy, but, be warned, this and the next chapter will be a filler. I need them in so that you will understand where this story is going. So, don't skim over if you can, they are important regardless to them being fillers. Read and please review, it helps inspire me to know you all are enjoying this. I don't expect many but I wish I could hit 60 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.

* * *

**

**..**

_Last Time…_

"_So that is how it is," Anderson pulled back from her, storing his blades, "Under these circumstances, this situation cannot be resolved. Adieu Protestant Knights." A flurry of pages of scriptures flew throughout the room, successfully drawing the attention of Alucard away from the woman in his arms. Cosmos took this chance to disappear. Calling upon her powers, she disappeared in a swirl of lights from his lose hold. Alucard's eyes turned back to where she had been and stared shocked at the sight of her disappearing._

"_NEXT TIME YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Anderson cried out before disappearing in a swirl of his scriptures._

**…**

Cosmos stood in her apartment bathroom de-transformed into Serenity M. Amaris. Her silvery blue eyes stared dully into the mirror, taking in her injured form. Gently, her small hands worked to rid her aching body of all clothing, leaving them to pool around her bare feet. She winced lightly as she reached her arms up to let loose her hair so that it fell and flowed like a silver waterfall behind her.

Dried blood covered every inch of her body except for her right arm. Serenity shivered at the memory of the man in red licking up her blood like a starved man for water. Sighing softly, she walked over to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature of the water to her liking. While it warmed up, she pulled out a towel and wash cloth from her bathroom closet.

Steam began to well up and fill the room quite quickly. Laying her towel on the closed toilet lid next to the shower, she opened the curtain and stepped into spray of the water. Instantly, her muscles relaxed and ached slightly less than before. The dried blood was slowly melting from her body and draining out of the tub, washing away the memories of the night.

Serenity lifted her hands to push her hair back from her face and then let them trail over to the puncture wounds. The blades had caused more damage then she had originally thought. Of course, her physical exhaustion and unstable emotional and mental health at the moment had not helped. With each wound, Serenity placed a hand over it, letting her Lunarian healing concentrate in her hands and then flow into the wound. Most, not all, easily healed. The ones in her shoulders, however, were still sore. She blamed it on the complexity of the situation. There were so many bones and muscles there to heal and she was already spent on energy.

Once the blood had washed off of her, she stopped the drain and turned off the shower head. Instead, she let the faucet run hard, filling the tub with hot soothing water. Sinking into the tub, she winced at the temperature. Her body took a moment to adjust before she could relax. For the next hour, she sat in the tub, gently washing her body before standing and rinsing. Next she washed her hair, a trying task indeed.

When she finally finished, she opened the shower curtain and wrapped the large black towel around her body; its fluffy softness felt wonderful against her skin. Serenity wrung out her hair and reached for another but smaller towel to dab her hair with. For the next few minutes, her mind was in a blissful haze. After so much stress and abuse, a nice long and hot bath was exactly what she needed.

Serenity, still clad in her towel, walked into her kitchen and fixed herself a cup of hot tea. One sugar, a bit of honey, and a little milk. During her first couple days of staying in England, she had tried to adapt to the customs, including their food and beverage routine. So far she had found quite a few of them to be enjoyable, especially their tea. Once the tea was finished, Serenity walked into her bedroom and sat her cup on her night stand next to her bed. Discarding her towel, she slid on some undergarments and an overly large t-shirt. Climbing into bed, she sat with her back against the head board. A pillow was behind her, supporting and cushioning her back from the hard wood and metal.

Serenity took her time finishing her tea, enjoying the feel of it soothing the remaining aches and pains from her body. Once her tea was finished, she set the cup aside and slid under the comfy covers. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes and thought on the night's events. Her mind immediately flashed the image of the decapitated man, Alucard. Serenity thanked Selene that her stomach was empty or else she would have had to do late night laundry.

"Alucard…" She whispered the name under her breath, hoping that the name itself would provide the answers she so desperately sought after; it didn't.

"Anderson," her voice held anger and resentment towards the misguided priest. His intent was good but his actions were the opposite. She was still uncertain as to why he would attack her. Bloodlust? Fear? Confusion? Regardless, it was still wrong to attack like that without provocation.

Serenity tried to recall as much of the attack as possible. He had spoke of the man named Alucard and called him a Vampire; it certainly would explain a few things. Something was missing, though, and she couldn't put her finger on it. If that man was a vampire, which she was sure he was, why had he not died like the vampire priest? The confusion was starting to cause her a migraine. Serenity decided to put the thoughts off for another day; she needed sleep.

**…**

"I don't care who she is or where she came from; her interference is not welcome," Integra growled out after receiving a full report from her pet. Indeed, if the theories were correct, the woman from the hospital attack and from the church attack was the same. Their descriptions were as different as day and night; however, Alucard stated that their blood was the same. Integra had sneered at the comment Alucard made over how 'exotic' the blood had been. His bloodlust would grow to uncontrollable means if he continued to snack on the woman. Yes, her interference was not welcomed.

"What would you have us do, Sir Integra?" One of the soldiers questioned her. He stood nervously in her presence. The woman before him was not emotional and frail like most females; however, she was known for her temper.

"If she refuses to acknowledge the command, shoot her."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The soldiers of Hellsing saluted and exited the room, leaving Integra, Walter, and Alucard left in the room.

"Sir Integra, are you sure such drastic measures are necessary?" Walter tentively questioned his commander in charge. Though he had dedicated his life to serving the Hellsing family, he still wished to avoid the unnecessary deaths. Being a man of war, he understood that casualties were unavoidable but he still held to some of his humanity. Some.

"Any interference will not be tolerated! We, the Protestant Knights, are here to destroy all inhuman entities that dare threaten this great country of ours and its teachings. Her interference has already proven a hindrance and, if continued, can cause some of our operatives to lose sight of the mission," Integra yelled while standing up and slamming her hands down upon her desk. She would not fail her father by allowing Hellsing to fall.

"Yes, understood Sir Integra," Walter had worked with Integra long enough to understand when to cease arguments with her. Not only was she known for her temper but her stubbornness was well known as well.

"You're both dismissed!" Integra took her seat and turned to face the windows, gazing out over the quite night. "Oh, and Alucard," Integra called out, stopping his departure for the moment, "I trust you won't have any trouble fulfilling my orders should the others fail?"

"Of course, Master," Alucard's blood red eyes glittered at the prospect of devouring more blood. His mouth was watering just imagining the feel of the warm life force sliding down into his throat, filling him and empowering him with its otherworldly essence.

"Dismissed."

**…**

At the end of a long and dark hallway inside of the basement of the Hellsing manner, Alucard set in a high back chair, legs crossed, left elbow propped up on the armrest, and head leaning against his fisted hand. In his free hand, he held a wine glass full of a thick red substance. On the small circular table beside of him set another glass and a wine bottle. Alucard's hat hung atop the chair and his glasses set next to wine bottle. The eyes of Hellsing's secret weapon were shut in thought as he took occasional sips from his glass.

In his mind's eye, he imagined the substance that flowed into his body to be that of the woman he had tasted earlier. Her blood, the same as the cops, had been invigorating; unlike anything he had ever had the pleasure of sampling. Sitting up straight and leaning against the back of his chair, he held out his hand, calling upon the darkness of his soul. Unlike before, he could not even sense the presence unless he had permission to call upon the powers. Now, however, he felt the subtle stirring. His powers were growing and the restraints were weakening. Whatever she was, her blood had the power to free him from his servitude. He was quite sure that Integra had realized this as well. Though the signs were subtle, they were there. Her control over the situations was being usurped, thus her dire need to have the interference destroyed.

Closing his eyes again, Alucard concentrated on the remaining blood from her that flowed through his veins. The rush had died down but the essence was still noticeable. He prepared himself to feel the onslaught of his powers slamming and pulling against the restraints; however, he had no way of knowing or preparing for what happened.

Instead of feeling his powers grow and thrive on the remaining blood, he found himself being pulled into the mind of someone unknown. His mind was assaulted with blurry faced images of several different people, none of which he recognized. The mental pictures were flying so fast and words were spoken so quickly that they all merged together, making it hard to distinguish anything. When it all stopped and cleared away, however, he was faced with the darkness of space. Stars twinkled and shined like precious jewels. Looking around, Alucard tried to find a way out but the only thing his blood red eyes landed on was a floating figure of silver.

Alucard made to move closer to the figure that was curled up into itself, hiding their identity. He made little progress but, as he drew closer, he drew the attention of the figure. Alucard watched as she unfolded and turned to gaze upon the intruder. He saw a flash of silver eyes and the defensive posture before he was assaulted with flashing mirrors and bright lights.

He was thrown from her presence and back into his mind. Startled, Alucard stood and looked around for any signs of an intruder. He found none. Though his body relaxed back into his chair, his mind worked to understand what had just happened. Angry silver eyes flashed through his mind and he had to smirk at the challenge present in them. Whoever she was, she had been ready to destroy that who had trespassed. Though he had never seen her before, the feelings of familiarity coursed through him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a connection to the woman but he knew not how.

His blood boiled and the darkness inside of his being fed on the energy of the foreign blood, taking every once of power it offered and absorbing it.

**…**

Serenity bolted up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead and breathing ragged. The man from the hospital and church had somehow appeared in her mind, forcing his way into her sanctuary. Panic instantly arose inside of her, causing her heart to beat faster until she was sure it would explode. How had this happened? She had not sensed his presence at first. Were here senses that slack from the deep sleep?

It would make sense….

She cursed herself and swore to start up a new training regime the next day. Her body begged for more sleep but she was unsure if it was safe. Closing her eyes, Serenity called upon the power of the crystal, drawing strength off of it to enforce her mental barriers. She lay back down and, after double checking her barriers, she relaxed and let sleep claim her.

**…**

The next day, Serenity awoke and changed into a descent pair of jogging shorts and a tank top. Sliding her feet into a new pair of tennis shoes, she made her way to the local gym where she bought a member ship. After an hour of high pace running with weights wrapped around her ankles and wrists, she moved on to the weight room, instantly getting to work. She picked up a heavy set of dumb bells and didn't stop working until she felt her arms started to ache and complain. Next, she moved to a punching bag. Calling someone over to hold it, she slipped on a pair of gloves to protect her hands and started punching and kicking for all her worth.

In her mind, she saw not the punching bag but the man of God who had so easily attacked her and would have killed her had she been human. Her anger started to rise and, regardless to the exhaustion she was already facing, she punched and kicked harder and faster. The man holding and hiding behind the bag started to slide back with each hit further and further. Sweat covered her body from head to toe and her being was radiating a soft red from the force and endurance she was forcing herself to do. Harder. Faster. Better. She had to keep going, keep pushing, and keep ascending.

**…**

Alucard had been minding his own business when he felt the sudden urge to kill. Rage coursed through his veins and the need for blood filled his entire being. Picking up the bottle at his side, he held it high in the hair and tipped it down, letting all of the blood inside of it flow into his open mouth. Still, after finishing the entire bottle, his hunger burned in the back of his throat, craving for more.

**…**

* * *

**Okay, I didn't like this chapter; it's a filler. I'm not quite happy with how I ended it either. Sadly, in order to get the next chapter (also a filler but a better one) started I had to have the last two parts. You will see why in the next chapter. This is **_**not**_** my best work and I do **_**not**_** expect a good response to it. **

**As always, thank you to my reviewers and I look forward to your kind words, criticism, and suggestions. **_**You**_** are what make this story how it is. I thank you for your time and patience. The next update should be soon but it could be sooner; it all depends on my motivations. Won't you motivate me?**

**Sesshy**

**Next time: Painful memories are brought to light and a trip to the library is in order. While trying to prepare herself for the future battles against the vampires, one vampire is sent on a mission to find and destroy her. Will he be able to? **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_Note: I would like to thank __**Yami Nocturna**__ for her helpful advice and link to Hellsing Manga; it has truly been of help. Unfortunately, some of the manga is _not_ available for viewing. I am unsure as to why that is and all I know is that it won't show up. Some chapters miss several pages …So…I am stuck with the task of finding a new site that hosts the Hellsing Manga. If you all wish to see more updates, I would love for you to help in my search. Thanks :) __**PS: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE UPDATE!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.

* * *

**

**...**

_Last Time_

…_Sweat covered her body from head to toe and her being was radiating a soft red from the force and endurance she was forcing herself to do. Harder. Faster. Better. She had to keep going, keep pushing, and keep ascending..._

…_Alucard had been minding his own business when he felt the sudden urge to kill. Rage coursed through his veins and the need for blood filled his entire being. Picking up the bottle at his side, he held it high in the hair and tipped it down, letting all of the blood inside of it flow into his open mouth. Still, after finishing the entire bottle, his hunger burned in the back of his throat, craving for more…_

**…**

Serenity stared hard upon the massive granite building that stood before her. The steps leading to it seemed to stretch on for miles as she stood watching people enter and exit the building. Gulping lightly, she settled her nerves and made her ascent. She pushed through the doors and her nose immediately recognized the scent of old books and heavy wood.

Serenity had never been a fan of studying. Not in her past life as Princess Serenity, not as Usagi Tsukino, and _definitely_ not now as Serenity Amaris; however, it was needed. In order to understand and beat ones enemies, one must be prepared for them. Walking forward, Serenity headed towards a large desk where a elderly lady stood typing away at a computer.

"Excuse me," Serenity softly interrupted the old woman.

"Yes?" The bifocal-ed lady turned her hard eyes upon the silvery blond haired woman, examining her.

"I would like to become a member of this library," Serenity closed her silver specked blue eyes and smiled sweetly, praying the woman would not be too much trouble. Thankfully for her, the lady perked up and began to gather the proper paperwork.

**…**

"_Alucard," his Master called out to him, ordering him to enter the room and receive the day's orders. Taking one last swig from his wine glass, downing the luke warm blood, Alucard blended with the shadows and appeared before the temperamental blonde._

"_You called?" Alucard grinned while letting his long tongue slide out to lick over his lips, cleaning any blood that may have found a home there. Integra glared hard upon the Vampire, disgusted by the display._

"_How strong was the blood you consumed from the woman?" Integra got straight to the point, demanding to know all the information her pet knew but might have withheld._

"_Stronger than any human, virgin or otherwise," Alucard purred out, his hands fisting at his sides and body beginning to tremble at the thought._

"_Control yourself in my presence, Alucard," Integra barked out but Alucard only threw her a look of his own in return, "I want you to go out and see if you can track her. If her blood is as potent as you claim, you might be able to sense her."_

**…**

Alucard smirked as he prepared himself to venture out into the day; it would be the first time he had done so since his last Master. Ridding himself of his traditional red wardrobe, he instead wore one of black, minus the red fedora and trench coat. His long and silky black hair fell freely down his back, brushing against his thighs. His yellow glasses were stuffed into a breast pocket and, on the opposite side; his long gun was safely tucked away. Red eyes were now a hidden behind dark black shades. Checking his appearance, Alucard nodded his head in satisfaction before waltzing out of the Hellsing Corporation.

**…**

As Serenity made her way back up to the large wood desk, she found that she had several more books to check-out then originally planned. Placing them upon the edge of the desk, she handed them one by one to the librarian:

_Signs and Symbols_ by DK Publishing

_Defensive Tactics _by Loren W. Christensen

_The Secret Art of Pressure Point Fighting_ by Vince Morris

_Creatures of Myth and Legend-Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, and More_ by Gregory Branson – Trent

_Vampires and Vampirism: Legends from Around the World_ by Dudley Wright

_**Dracula**_ by Bram Stoker

At her last few selections, the librarian lifted her gaze to meet the steady one of Serenity.

"I have to do a report in my mythology class; it's stupid if you ask me," Serenity shrugged, "And it never hurts to be prepared in a city this large." She continued while referring to the fighting books. The older lady nodded reluctantly as she handed the books over to the woman across from her, reminding her when they were due back.

"Thank you," Serenity smiled pleasantly at the lady while stuffing a few of the books in her large purse. The heavier books, however, she was forced carry tucked under her arms. Walking out of the library, Serenity decided to stop and have a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop down the road. She followed her nose and made it quickly into the store and to the counter.

Serenity now sat outside at one of the small glass top tables, flipping through book pages while sipping slowly on the steaming hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"If only the girls could see me now," Serenity thought to herself, frowning at the thought of the girls. She missed them terribly, even Rei and her constant jabs and name calls. Serenity sat there drinking her coffee and reading into all her various books until there was nothing left to drink. Collecting her belongings, she tossed the empty Styrofoam cup and headed off to her apartment.

While she walked, Serenity buried herself into the smallest of the books she had borrowed from the library, Dracula. Unfortunately, she was not as talented as Amy when it came to reading and knowing where you are going. Serenity found herself pulled into the book, curiosity eating away at her. She recalled that Dracula was the most famous and most common vampire known.

"I wonder if he is real," she thought allowed to herself not realizing that she was just about to run into someone.

"Ack," Serenity cried as she walked straight into a brick wall, or so she thought. Try as she might to regain her balance, she failed and started to fall back. Two large and pale hands reached out to steady her, their grip firm but not too rough. Sighing in relief, Serenity made several embarrassed apologies.

"Gomen-er- I'm so sorry," she cried out while stepping back from the grip on her, just enough so she could bow and apologize more. A soft but deep chuckle brought her gaze up to meet with a pair of sunglasses, easily reflecting her bright red face back towards her.

"It's quite alright," the man's voice washed over her, sending chills down her spine. Where had she heard that voice before. Realizing that she was staring, Serenity blushed more, apologizing again and falling to retrieve her spilt items. Her purse had taken a tumble, spilling everything on the walk way. Her hands nervously reached out, retrieving everything she could as quickly as she could. The man in front of her smiled and watched for a few seconds before kneeling down to help. His sharp eyes took notice of a small black book with bright white writing on it. The writing was wrapped around in what looked to be flames. Other than that, nothing else graced the cover.

"Dracula, huh?" The man questioned while examining the book. Serenity, having collected everything but that book looked up and blushed.

"Y-yes, it _is_ a classic and I enjoy delving into them," she supplied while making sure to hide her other books of similar topic.

"Indeed, I haven't read it myself, but I hear it is quite good," the man turned his head up to look straight at the still flushed woman. She did not miss the large knowing smirk that spread across his features; it was startlingly familiar to her. Serenity, for the life of her, could not place where she had seen it, though.

"So far I would have to agree. Of course," she gulped and reached a hand out, taking the book from him, "I have not progressed far into the book quite yet." She jerked her hand back when her fingers accidentally brushed over his. Both of the kneeling figures stood, gazing upon one another, one in amusement and the other in embarrassment.

"Well, I apologize again, sir," Serenity said, bowing again, "If you'll excuse me, I need to hurry home so I can continue where I left off before-" She blushed remembering having slammed into him.

"It's quite alright," the man's smile turned to a smirk as the wind began to wrap around them, playing with their hair, "You should also look into that scrap on your leg."

"The what?" Serenity looked down; indeed, she had accidentally scraped her knee when she fell to collect her belongings. "Great, why is it I'm so accident prone?" Though she mumbled it to herself, the man chuckled, signaling he had heard her.

"Thank you for drawing my attention to that. I will make sure to take your advice," Serenity said after straightening back up and moving around him. Of all the days to wear a white skirt, she just prayed that the wound wouldn't bleed much more then it had already.

The man turned, watching her walk off with her books, his eyes began to glow a soft red as he took a deep breath.

**…**

Serenity cursed herself for her follies throughout the day. Not only had she ran into the man from before, but she had also managed to get herself lost! Having spent too much time at the coffee shop and then the run in, she had stayed out later than expected; it was now growing dark out as the sun sat and the moon began to rise.

"Where did I make that turn?" She thought allowed, trying to recall which way she turned wrong to end her up on the opposite side of town she wanted to be. By now, everyone was home from work, sitting down and enjoying a nice supper with their families. Only a few people were walking down the streets, mostly those that seemed intent on finding a bar or club to waste time at. Serenity, not being one of those people, was in a hurry to get home to her own supper. Her stomach growled lightly, demanding food.

"Great, how can this day get any worse?!" She demanded of the skies. Moving her purse to her other shoulder, she started to "Enny Minnie Miny Mo" to decide which direction to take.

"Mo! That one!" Hurrying along, Serenity soon found herself lost even worse then she was before. She had managed to find a small park of some sorts, not one she recognized. Sighing dejectedly, she turned and readied herself to backtrack; however, her path was blocked by a very tall man.

Her senses as a fighter started to scream warnings into her ear as she regarded the man before her. Though the shadows cloaked the majority of his body, she could make out a few features. His pale skin, black hair that melded in with the shadows, black eyes outlined in a glowing red light, and mouth set in a cold and hungry sneer.

Yes, her senses were definitely right. Looking around for another mean of escape, she was cut off again when decaying figures appeared. More zombies, great.

"Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't be walking around at night all alone," the man she had first spotted lectured her in a teasing manner. His voice was deep and dark; it wrapped around her body, cooling it.

"A lady such as myself wouldn't have to worry if a man like you wouldn't bother her," Serenity shrugged nonchalantly while trying to keep a eye out for any sign of attack from the zombies surrounding her.

"Bother? Am I bothering you?" He chuckled and seemed to relax his stance. Serenity stiffened as she noticed he took a couple steps closer, moving into the light and presenting his complete and unhidden appearance to her. She noted that he wore the latest business fashion of England. Whoever he was, he knew how to pull off the CEO look rather well.

"You wouldn't be if you would move away and grant me safe passage home," Serenity answered him, a warning laced through her voice.

"Such a sharp tongue you have, little one," the man grinned, flashing sharp teeth, "He was right about you."

"Who was?" Serenity questioned the strange man. Who would know anything about her.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, Cosmos?" the man's voice had changed into a huskier hiss and the shadows around him flew up, licking off his body like flames.

"Chaos…" Serenity whispered. The one who had inhabited Chaos chuckled louder, his eyes sparkling with half crazed amusement.

"So you do remember? Very well, it's better that way. You see, your friend, Chaos, offered me all of his power in exchange for becoming his vessel."

"You're a fool to take the deal," Serenity spat at the man. She dropped her belongings to the ground and took a defensive position, readying herself for an attack.

"One would think, however, unlike in the past, Chaos has completely merged with me," the man took another few steps closer. The ghouls around him moved restlessly, ready to attack and devour the warm flesh of the woman before them. The man signaled them to stay back as he ventured closer to the woman before him.

"I am Keane, Little Cosmos, the new and improved Chaos," the man halted a few feet from her, spreading his arms out and calling the shadows to him. They willingly obeyed and surrounded the area, blocking out the light of the moon, her comfort.

"It is a lost cause to join Chaos, Keane," Serenity called her transformation pen into her hand, squeezing it tight, "The moment you accepted the deal was they day you sealed your fate. You shall die by my hands, you and Chaos both."

"Not if I kill you first," Keane's grin was bloodthirsty and ruthless.

"I cannot be killed!"

"I wouldn't think of killing you first, Little Cosmos, I would drain you instead, taking all your life force and energy. Your powers would become mine. I would become the balance, the ultimate being." The man moved back and lifted one gloved hand, snapping his fingers. The ghouls around him lunged, heading straight towards her. Serenity opened her mouth, preparing to shout out her transformation phrase but the sound of a gun firing stopped her. Ducking down, she grabbed her stuff and jumped up into the air, flipping over several ghouls and landing behind them. She landed in a crouch, just in time for bullets to fly into the skulls of the ghouls, making them drop like flies. Lifting up, her gaze first sought out for the man who had blocked her departure. He no longer stood where he had been before. Warning bells rang loudly and Serenity fell back into a crouch, avoiding the swipe of the man's claws that had ripped through his gloves.

Throwing her stuff to the side, Serenity spun around, flinging a leg out to swipe his feet out from under him. Her other foot lifted and kicked, sending him flying back. Pushing her weight against her feet, she flipped back, landing in an open fighting stance.

A loud moan distracted her from her first target, spinning around; she slammed her fist straight into the skull of the thing in front of her. A loud ripping sound flooded her ears as the skin around the neck pulled and stretched to its limits. The force of her punch knocked the head clean off the body, sending it rolling back. The body, however, still moved of its own accord. The outstretched arms flung in front of her, reaching and trying to grab. Backing away, she felt the shadows wrap around her body, pulling her into a hard chest. One long arm fell over her shoulder, holding a gleaming silver gun at the heart of the beast. One shot rang clear, hitting the heart and the thing fell to the ground.

Serenity stared wide eyed as the body writhed for a few moments. The gaping hole in the chest oozed out a substance that looked similar to blood but not and the smell radiating off of it was enough to make her green in the face.

Serenity found her eyes being pulled away from the decapitated body by the man that held her firmly against him. His hand pressed against her abdomen, pushing her closer as he jumped back, carrying her with him and out of the line of attack from the man known as Keane.

When they landed, the man kept his hold on her while firing several rounds into Keane. The other man's body was pushed back with each bullet until finally it fell. The gun next to her face was smoking as the man unloaded the blank magazine.

"You _are_ quite accident prone." _That _voice! Serenity recognized it as the man she had bumped into before. Ripping herself away from him, she turned to gaze upon his figure. Instead of the black sunglasses, a familiar pair of yellow ones set on his nose.

"It's you!" Serenity pointed an accusing finger towards him, "You're the one from earlier. I _knew _I recognized you!"

"Where would you recognize me from? _Police girl?" _ Serenity paled, realizing that she might have said a little too much.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serenity proclaimed while scurrying over the twitching bodies of the ghouls, retrieving her belongings. Thankfully, none had managed to get too bloody. A bit of water and soap would have everything fixed. So long as the books don't get messed up, Serenity was fine with it.

"You're blood is the same as the woman from the hospital and the church," Alucard's blood red eyes zeroed in on her every movement, watching her carefully and eying the bit of blood dripping from the scrapes she had received.

"How could you know?" Serenity narrowed her gaze, facing him completely after having gathered her stuff. His smirk was all that he answered her with as he regarded her for the moment.

"It was quite delicious and the scent was so delectable. Each taste was richer than the next," his voice was calm and it unnerved her. He spoke of it as if it was a meal one could purchase at a fine restaurant.

Serenity opened her mouth to tell him how crazy he sounded but a clawed hand ripping through her back and protruding through her stomach had her surprised. Looking wide eyed over her shoulder, she noticed the man that had been shot. He stood smirking, fully healed, and quite proud of the fact that he had managed to sneak up on her without either of the two figures noticing. Her gaze then fell down to her stomach. The hand was covered in ripped off pieces of flesh and blood that dripped from it slowly. Shards of her outfit were wedged under his claws as well.

"How?" She heard the man in front of her question. His surprise mirrored her own. Keane only chuckled and began to move his hand, sliding it out of the woman. Serenity winced, not liking the feel of his clothes and skin rubbing against the torn neurons of her abdomen. Once his hand fully left her body, she stumbled a couple steps and fell to all fours. Bringing a hand up, she covered the wound, feeling the damage. Blood flowed over her hand and onto the pavement, already leaving a rather large puddle. Through blurred vision, she turned her head shakily to meet Keane's gaze, "Bastard."

Her vision went black as she fell to the ground, heaving in breaths through the excruciating amount of pain her body was suffering.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the voices of her friends calling out for her, begging their princess to not give up, to live and survive. She had promised them but the pain was so excruciating. Closing her eyes, she tried to block the pain out but it was hard, _too_ hard. Never before had she felt a blow like this. When she was Princess Serenity she had killed herself with a sword; however, it had cleanly sliced through her heart, killing her instantly. This, _this_ pain was anything but clean and quick. The dark energy of Chaos licked at her wounds, adding to the pain, taking some of her energy.

'_Princess!'_

_...

* * *

  
_

­

**Okay, there was a bit of Serenity kicking ass. You can tell that she is opening up more. Now she is faced with Chaos and the fact that her life is not going to be normal until she is rid of him. **

**Many of you have voiced concerns regarding her powers. I answered one reviewers concern as soon as she sent me the review. I am going to share her question and my answer; it should clear up any and all confusion.**

**IceQueenBarbarien:**_**When will we see Serena kicking some **? I mean, she was a bit before, but she appears weaker here, when she's cosmos the strongest person of the universe =/**_

**My Answer: **_**In regards to Cosmos' abilities and powers, she will be **_**growing**_** into them. If you will recall, Chibi Chibi traveled from the future and to the past. She comforted Sailor Moon, understanding the pain she was going through seeing as she was, in fact, her. Chibi Chibi (Cosmos come from the future) is an alternate version of Sailor Moon. She is the version that is to be if Sailor Moon does not make the decision that would in fact come to create Crystal Tokyo. Chibi Chibi came from the future where she ran away from the battle. She was scared and confused, left to fight and carry the burden of the universe**__** alone**__**. **_

_**If she had been able to fight right off the bat, she would not have run away and had to hide in the past. This goes to show that you can't expect her to know how to do everything and be this bad ass fighter right off the bat. You must also take into account Serenity's position. She has lost her friends, family, and identity. Her records as Usagi Tsukino don't exist. No one has any way of proving she ever did. She is starting in a whole new world so to say. The time, location, enemy, everything is different; it's a confusing time for her. She also has to get over the loss. **_

_**ChibiChibi/Future Cosmos had not been able to do that right off the bat so we cannot expect Serenity to. Rushing things would not make for a great story. For it to seem real and to flow, one must take into account what would happen if it were to happen to someone that we know. Remember that as you read the future chapters. I will**_** not**_** rush this story; however, she will become the ultimate worrier that Cosmos is meant to become but not by **_**Baam! I'm alive, my friends aren't, too bad for them, yay for me, let's go looking for a fight so I can kick ass with powers I'm not used to having and might not be able to control without practice, yay!**_** Get it? Good, if you have anymore questions, feel free to send them in a review.**_

**I ask that you leave me a review and let me know what you think on this chapter, I am highly unsure about it, truthfully. I will be at Virginia Beach, USA for the next few days to attend the Neptune festival up there. I would love to come back and find a ton of reviews. :D**

**I may also not have as much time to review due to the fact I am writing my own book that I hoped to get published within the next year. I will try to make time for this story, can't promise with school, volunteering, and now my book. Reviews can help force me to make time. You know what to do…**

**Sesshy**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_Note: I would like to thank __**Yami Nocturna**__ for her helpful advice and link to Hellsing Manga; it has truly been of help. Unfortunately, some of the manga is _not_ available for viewing. I am unsure as to why that is and all I know is that it won't show up. Some chapters miss several pages …So…I am stuck with the task of finding a new site that hosts the Hellsing Manga. If you all wish to see more updates, I would love for you to help in my search. Thanks :) __**PS: ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE UPDATE!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.

* * *

**

**…**

_Last Time_

_Her vision went black as she fell to the ground, heaving in breaths through the excruciating amount of pain her body was suffering._

_In the back of her mind, she could hear the voices of her friends calling out for her, begging their princess to not give up, to live and survive. She had promised them but the pain was so excruciating. Closing her eyes, she tried to block the pain out but it was hard, too hard. Never before had she felt a blow like this. When she was Princess Serenity she had killed herself with a sword; however, it had cleanly sliced through her heart, killing her instantly. This, this pain was anything but clean and quick. The dark energy of Chaos licked at her wounds, adding to the pain, taking some of her energy._

'_Princess!'_

**…**

Serenity felt as if all of the world's gravity was pushing down onto her. Her mind momentarily flashed back to the time when Rubeus had captured all of her scouts and lured her into his ship. He had managed to trap her in a gravitational pull that was much greater than earth's normally is and she felt as if it was happening again. Her mind swam full of darkness as the pain ate away at her being, zapping her energy and leaving her fighting to heal.

Through the dizzy haze of her mind, Serenity felt herself being pulled into scenery unlike that of which she was truly left in, bleeding upon the cold hard concrete. In her mind's eye, she was at the Shrine. All of her friends sat around her, giving her soft and encouraging smiles. Was she really back home? Had it all been a dream?

"Usagi-chan!" They all chorused out together, slamming into her and hugging her close. All of them cried in both excitement and pain as they clung to her body, supporting her as best they could.

"Everyone…your back," Usagi smiled and clung to them, hugging each individually after a huge group hug. When they all pulled back and wiped away their tears, Usagi saw the pain reflecting in their watery eyes. Something was not right.

"Princess," Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, softly called, reaching forward and placing a hand over Usagi's own, "We are not back, we are merely here to help you realize the truth so that we may rest in peace. You must accept things how they are, Princess. It pains us to see you hurting so."

"But…"

"Meatball head, you never change," Rei called out, tears leaking from her eyes as she reached forward and shook the girl hard. "We aren't coming back! You can't keep going on like you are either. You are going to get yourself killed. We didn't give you our powers for you just to sit back and die!"

Usagi felt her tears burning at the back of her eyes and she cried, clinging to her best friend and crying into her shoulder, sobbing loudly, "I don't understand."

"Usagi," Ami, the smartest of the group, placed a soft hand on her shoulder, pulling back the crying girl. "When you were taken away to heal, we had no purpose left. We had to move on and live for you. Your memory is what kept us going and, now, you have to do the same for us. The future that was is no more and now you have a chance to decide things for yourself. Please, don't waste this gift. Accept the gifts we gave you and become what you were meant to be, the ultimate warier."

"The..Ultimate warier?"

"Yes," this time it was Haruka that spoke, Sailor Uranus. "Legend said that there would be a star born, the brightest star of all. That star would be destined to become the strongest warier in the universe, the ultimate personification of all things good. The star is you, Koneko. You are the one of whom the legend spoke of; however, in order to obtain that power, you had to give a great sacrifice. Your life was not the original sacrifice. No, we were supposed to be, but your death changed those events."

"Your death changed the future of the planet. You were never meant to fight and thus never meant to die. Unfortunately, fate took a tragic twist and things happened that were not supposed to. You are now the sole warier of the solar system and the ultimate warier of the entire galaxy. You, Usagi, Serenity, Cosmos, have the ability to give life or take it as you please. The whole world could be destroyed at the flick of your wrist. You hold a great power and a great responsibility, and _you_ are the only one that can restore the balance. Where there is good-"

"There is evil…" Usagi finished for Hotaru, Sailor Saturn.

"Indeed," Mamoru, Prince Endymion reincarnate and the past Tuxedo Kamen, "With our death, we waited, sealed inside the things that activated our transformations. For years we waited for your awakening so that we could give to you what was always yours, our powers and your birthright. You now hold all the powers of this galaxy. Each planet answers to your will, including the earth. Sailor Moon is no more only Sailor Cosmos remains, Queen of Stars, protector of the innocent, Messiah of Light, Hope of the Universe, and Goddess. You have many names but they all reflect your purpose, the ultimate warier."

"The powers of time,"

"Death and Destruction,"

"Water,"

"Wind,"

"Storms,"

"Flame,"

"Earth,"

"Love,"

"Ice,"

"All of it is yours!" Each scout and representative of their planet spoke of their own powers. Together, they spoke the last part and understanding dawned upon Usagi. They weren't transformed because they no longer held the essence and power of the planets, she did.

"You are the light, you are good, you are hope, and you can now choose to accept this or fall to Chaos. If Chaos wins, everything that we fought for and represented will be destroyed. We love this planet just as much as you, Usagi, and we want to see it and you happy and prosperous," Setsuna finished and everyone surrounding her waited to see what Usagi would do.

With her head hung down, no one could see the pain that coursed through her, "Will I ever see you again?"

"No," they all chimed together brokenly.

"You are to start anew without us, Princess." Setsuna waited along with the others. When Usagi's head rose, they were all sadly happy to see a grim look of determination set upon her face.

"I see," Usagi nodded and stood, "I am all that is left to defend those that cannot defend themselves against the evil that is Chaos. **Cosmos Crystal Power!**" The people around her smiled and faded away, their souls finally able to rest in peace knowing their job was done.

**…**

Alucard growled as he fought with the other vampire that claimed himself a god, a being above any of the world or universe. He paid not a glance to the fallen girl who bled openly, creating a buddle of crimson blood tinged silver all around her. His thoughts were solely centered on the fact that the man was able to easily kill every operative that Hellsing had sent as backup. Unlike usual, instead of turning into ghouls, the operatives turned into monsters that only humans thought of as fantasies.

Alucard had long since ran out of ammunition and thus he fought with his natural talents, calling upon as much power as he could, he lashed out, slashing and killing as many of the hideous creatures that he could get his hands on. Nothing worked, they kept regenerating and attacking.

Keane stood back and watched, laughing loudly at the failed attempts the elder and most powerful vampire tried to defend himself. Inside his body, Chaos flourished, growing stronger and whispering promises throughout the part of Keane that the shadowed being had not conquered yet.

Alucard had just summoned his Hell-Hounds to swallow whole a few of the mutant beings when a bright and blinding flash of light erupted from the fallen figure of the woman. The shadows that surrounded Alucard quickly slid back into his body, seeking cover from the bright light that surged throughout the whole city.

Keane's eyes widened in shock as felt the surge of pure energy pulsing with life and growing stronger with every second. Inside of his body, Chaos shook with anger at the true realization; the power of Cosmos had awoken completely.

**…**

"What the hell is going on?" Cried out a very upset and angered Integra. She clung to her desk as everything started shaking. All around the world, the earth trembled under the power that was exploding in one are. Volcanoes erupted, earthquakes split the bottom of the sea, tsunamis roared to life, hurricanes and tornadoes sparked and whirled dangerously across the lands, and ice, hail, and rain poured down in massive torrents while lightening lit up the sky and thunder shook buildings.

Above the earth, the moon shone brightly, glowing proudly and moving to cover the sun, proving its dominance in shielding and, thus, protecting the planet it circled and watched. Several more minutes passed by before everything grew quiet. All the damage caused world-wide seemed to rewind and repair. The waters stilled; the earth ceased its trembling; the volcanoes cooled; the skies cleared; and the moon returned to normal.

"Walter find out what just happened!" the disheveled woman demanded of her assistant while she gazed around her surroundings. In all her life she had never seen or felt anything near what had just occurred.

**…**

Hidden in the shadows, a large figure smirked, his eye glinting in the small amount of light that shone through the dark room. His pointed gaze drifted towards the moon, watching it in admiration as it glowed brighter with power, strengthening him and his resolve. Behind him, several others watched with feral grins plastered across their faces. That night a single howl rang through the night air, filling those that heard it with dread…

**…**

Both Alucard and Keane lowered their arms that had been shielding their eyes and gazed at the place where the woman had lain. Keane cursed as he noticed that the supposedly dead woman stood very much alive and glowing with power.

Cosmos stood before the two vampires dressed in her senshi uniform. The white dress fit snugly around her body and ended in a pleated skirt. In the middle of the skirt, a white circle with an embedded gold eight pointed star was coupled with a pair of white wings. Under it, the skirt held a small section with eight different colors that represented the powers of earth's galaxy and two ribbons flowed from under them. Snuggled between her breasts was a duplicate of the winged symbol. It held and looked to clasp the pristine white sailor collar that wrapped around behind her neck. Her arms had three bands of gold wrapped around them as sleeves and attached to them was a wing. Behind her flowed a white cape that whipped in the wind along with her long silvery white hair that reached down towards her white heeled and winged shoes. In her small hand of palest ivory was a large staff of white with a bit of gold on the top of it that made up another similar symbol that was on her uniform.

"Who are you?" Alucard questioned the girl as he took note of her strange hair style, two hearts atop her head with long silky streamers flowing from them. Small little wings also sat atop her head in the same fashion as the rest of her uniform.

Eyes filled with power moved towards him, their silvery depths drawing him in for a minute. When her gaze drifted towards Keane, he felt himself free of the spell she had held on him, causing him to be unable to look away from the powerful light of her being. It was then that he noted the mark upon her brow, a gold eight pointed star with three smaller pearls lining the sides.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, Light of Hope, Messiah of Light, Defender of Justice, and Death to those that would appose the peace and happiness of the innocent," Her voice rang through the air, tinkling like bells and sending Keane into a fit of rage. The angered vampire host of Chaos lunged towards the silver warier; however, she twirled out of the way, hair and ribbons wrapping around her body and spinning with her. She stopped a good distance away and sent a warning look over her shoulder towards the vampire dressed in red, "I suggest you make your leave lest you enjoy pain."

Twirling her staff in her hand, she brought it to the front of her body, calling upon her powers, "Cosmic Collision!" As she expertly twirled her staff in front of her, it glowed a bright white in power. With one last warning glance at Alucard, she jerked her hand up above her head, pointing the twirling staff towards the heaven. The light grew brighter, too bright for anyone to stare at it any longer. As Alucard quickly withdrew, the light that was centered solely on the staff spread out, pulsating with power and covering the entire area. Although he could not see anything, Alucard, from a safe distance away, could hear the sound of something slamming into the concrete, cracking it.

Cosmos' body burned with power as she felt the end of her attack drawing near. So, with an extra boost of energy, she slammed the end of her staff to the ground, ending her first attack but sending a powerful underground mini earthquake throughout the park, causing spikes to shoot up all around her.

When the light finally died down from around her, Cosmos surveyed the damage, taking note that all of the casualties had been returned to normal and now lay unconscious upon the ground. Her eyes then searched out for the form of Keane; however, he seemed to have either disappeared or was destroyed. Cosmos highly doubted it was the later. Giving the area one last sweep of her eyes, she waved her staff around her and the damage to the park had been repaired.

With her energy temporarily spent and her body in a very tangled emotional web, Cosmos felt herself become dizzy and weakened to an extent. Unfortunately for her, fate would not give her a moment to catch her breath as the sound of screeching tires rang through her ears.

Turning her head, Cosmos gazed upon more soldiers with the same insignia on their uniform as the ones that lay unconscious and scattered along the ground before her. From the middle of the rather large new group, a woman's voice was ordering them to move aside. In just a few seconds, the woman from the hospital attack was standing before her, glaring at Cosmos with all of her worth.

"You," Integra spit out, pulling out a gun from her holster, "What have you done to my men?" Mentally, Cosmos sweat dropped, cursing her luck for having to be stuck working with such a hard headed woman.

"I find it interesting how quick to blame you English are," Cosmos smirked when she noticed the glare directed at her was doubled. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Where is Alucard?" The blonde haired woman demanded of the Silver-haired one.

"The one in red?" Cosmos questioned and Integra sneered at her confused look, "I'm not quite sure…"

The sound of a gun going off rang clean and clear through the night air. Cosmos smirked and watched as the bullet collided with Saturn's Wall, failing to reach her.

"Who are you?" Integra demanded once the dark purple shield had fallen away. Silver eyes stared hard upon cold arctic blue ones of the one holding the smoking gun (literally).

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it? However, you shouldn't be as concerned as to who I am, but what," Cosmos sent a bone chilling smirk towards the human woman who seemed determined to make an enemy of her.

"I don't have time for your useless riddles, either cease interference or die," Integra demanded, ridding herself of the gun to take up a sword and taking a step towards the silver haired warier.

"Had I not interfered then you would have lost a great number of loyal soldiers here tonight. I doubt your vampire friend would even have been able to defeat them. If you are so quick to judge and in such a hurry to die, I will gladly sit back and enjoy the show; however, I warn you now, I am not one to be messed with," with a flick of her wrist, the staff became a sword of intricate design in her grip.

"What much use could a sword of stone be?" Integra could not help but chuckle. Cosmos only smiled sweetly towards the woman who was clearly underestimating her.

"I believe the saying is," Cosmos lifted the sword in front of her, preparing to attack, "Don't judge a book by its cover, ne?"

"Why you-" Integra was cut off as Cosmos ran towards her, sword lifted and ready to strike down. Holding her sword before her in a defense manner, Integra waited for the powerful blow; however, she was surprised to feel nothing but a light push. Blinking her eyes open, she stared confused and angered as the taller woman smirked down at her.

"What was it that you said about my blade again? Oh wait, I believe it was a remark about how useful it would be to me. Well, what do you think now?" Cosmos broke eye contact with Integra to stare down at the woman's blade. Integra followed her gaze, staring open mouthed in amazement as the blade cracked in multiple directions and fell apart before her feet. Cosmos crouched down, picking up a shard and flicking it over her shoulder, "Seems your sword is the useless one here."

Jumping backwards with an air of ease, Cosmos gracefully landed on her feet. After turning her sword back into her Cosmic Staff, she gave a slight bow of the head, "I'd love to stick around and play but I have much more important things to do for now. Until next time, good bye!" A swirling portal of the darkest black appeared behind her. With a wave, Cosmos stepped back and her form was consumed easily. As soon as her entire body was inside of the dark mass, it shrank and disappeared.

Integra growled out in anger, throwing the hilt of her once proud blade to the ground. It made a loud clanging noise as it fell and bounced a ways away. From the shadows of the tree's surrounding the park, a figure began to grow and take shape. The darkness receded from the form as it completed its transformation, revealing the vampire Alucard.

"Temper, temper, Master," he chuckled at the dark look sent his way.

"Alucard I demand to know what happened here and who the hell that woman was!" Alucard became only more amused at how riled up his Master had become since facing the ever peculiar silver warier.

**…**

Keane found himself once again in the same spot in which he struck a deal with the devilish being, Chaos. Though he left it in disarray, it was obvious the powerful being of Light had intruded and restored things to normal. This simple fact irritated the vampire beyond normal. He had not only used his vampiric strength and abilities, but, also, used the power of Chaos in his attack. She had been easy enough to get the better of at first; however, if that last attack was proof of anything, this battle would not be as easy as promised.

Pure animalistic rage surged through his veins, demanding revenge and the sweet succulent blood that flowed through the pretty little thing's body. When he had first attacked her, his urges had demanded him to drink her dry from the very beginning. He had pushed them away seeing as he had one more problem to deal with, Hellsing's bitch, Alucard.

Obviously, putting her off had been his first mistake. Shaking it off, he decided not to dwell on the fact any longer. He would no longer allow himself to make another mistake. He had underestimated her and that would not happen again. Feeling the need to feed once again, he made his exit, searching for something to pacify his growing hunger.

He took flight in the form of a raven(1), soaring over the city in search of an easy target. His search ended quickly when the blood red eyes of the bird settled on a tomboy-ish woman in police garb. Flying down, he settled on the top of a building, watching as the woman made her rounds. Spotting a area just up ahead of her that was shrouded in darkness, he flew there and transformed back to himself. He slowly stepped into the light, just enough so it highlighted his body but not his face.

"Excuse me, miss," he called to the blond headed woman. The police woman turned towards him, hand hovering over her gun just in case. "I'm new in town and seemed to have lost my way in finding my hotel. I was just so enamored with the beauty of the city that I lost track of time and found myself here." He watched as the woman visibly relaxed upon hearing the supposedly 'genuine' confusion and sincerity in his voice. She slowly made her way closer but kept a firm grip on her weapon; it seemed she still did not fully trust him. Smart girl but not smart enough it would seem.

"Where is it that you're staying?" The woman quietly questioned as her eyes ran over his form, silently gauging whether or not to believe his story. Keane smiled and took a small step into the light while his hand fished out a piece of paper. I have it written here along with the address but my English isn't quite good enough to read it," he held out the paper, waiting for her to take the bait. His eyes flashed down to the name tag upon her chest as he waited for her to grasp the paper. When he felt her grab hold, he summoned his powers granted to him by Chaos. The shadows behind him lunged out, wrapping around her body and covering her mouth, preventing her screams. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her fully into the shadows and sunk his teeth into her neck, sucking the delicious virgin blood from her veins. Her fighting began to quickly cease as she grew weaker. Pulling his head back, a trail of blood dripped from his chin and his tongue slid out to lap it up.

"Quite a delicious human you are, Seras," he whispered into her ear, licking at the puncture wounds on her neck.

**…**

Serenity sighed loudly to herself as she walked into her apartment. Kicking her shoes off, she tossed her purse onto her couch and made her way to her bedroom with her library books. Setting the books upon her vanity, she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower to soothe her nerves. All of her muscles ached from the power boost that her awakening had caused. The longer the hot water hit her bare skin and slid down it, the more relaxed she became until she nearly fell asleep standing. Stepping out of the shower with a fluffy towel wrapped round her body, she made her way back into her bedroom, combing her fingers through her long and damp tresses.

She stopped to gaze into the mirror of her vanity, taking in her pale complexion. The surges of power had definitely had a draining effect on her. Serenity sighed again and let her gaze drift down to the books. Pushing them apart she gazed at each one but she felt drawn to one, Dracula.

"Ugh, not tonight," she thought aloud to herself, pushing the book back so it banged into the mirror. Her eyes shot towards the area where the book hit the mirror, checking to make sure it caused no damages although she knew it would not; however, her gaze was captured by the reflection of the book title. There, in the mirror, spelled backwards was _Alucard…_

Serenity jumped back, startled. Grabbing the book and pulling it away from the mirror, her eyes read the title backwards for themselves. Dracula spelt backwards was Alucard. The book fell from her hands and Serenity backed into her bed. Her knees buckled as her calves hit the soft mattress and she plopped down onto the comforter.

_Dracula…_

Could it really be true? Immediately her mind flashed to all the corny horror flicks that had managed to scare her senseless when she was Usagi. Comparing them to the real thing made them seem nothing but comedies.

Serenity quickly changed into a comfortable pair of pajama's before heading into the kitchen and fixing herself a cup of soothing tea. Once it was finished, she returned to her room and retrieved the fallen object. As she settled upon her bed, Serenity set the cup of tea on her nightstand and brought her knees up to her chest. Opening the book to the first page, Serenity started to read Dracula in hopes of learning something about the devilishly handsome vampire that seemed to make it a point to invade her mission.

**…**

"You mean to tell me that it was _her_ that caused such phenomenal disturbances across the world?!" Integra demanded. Yes. She had successfully lost her cool. Her normal regal demeanor had been pushed aside for the frenzied one before both Walter and her pet, Alucard.

"It would seem so," Alucard said with an air of respect towards the powerful silver warier that had made her true appearance just hours before.

"Impossible," Integra threw everything from her desk in her anger. Her body wracked with trembles as she tried to regain her composure and calm herself.

"Sir Integra, if I may," Walter stepped forward after a small bow of respect and a worried glance towards Alucard.

"What is it Walter?"

"Perhaps we should enlist the assistance of the young woman. She would be quite the ally verses the formidable adversary that she could become if she is angered by our attacks," Walter tried to tread carefully on the sensitive subject with his Master. He had served many a years for the Hellsing family and was very much aware of Integra's short fuse for those that dared to undermine her authority and/or decisions.

"I refuse to bend to her will and allow her to corrupt this organization!"

"You may not have much of a choice in the matter before long," Alucard spoke up in all seriousness, something unusual for him. Sarcasm was lack in his voice as he regarded his Master before him.

"There must be another way for us to fight and kill these monstrosities that have been presented to us," Integra's eyes bore into both Alucard and Walter.

"I will see what I can do, Sir," Walter bowed with his hand fisted over his heart.

"See that you do," Integra bit out while watching the older man makes his leave. Once she and her pet were alone, her eyes turned to glare icily at her pet.

"Just exactly what is the meaning of your rebuttal tonight?" Integra demanded an answer with both her voice and stance. Her entire being demanded the utmost respect from her subordinates and others alike.

"I have no idea as to what you speak of, my Master," Alucard said everything but the last part in utter seriousness. His eyes glowed softly behind his yellow sunglasses while he regarded the normally calm and collected woman before him. From the first day he met her in that damned dungeon room, he had always known her to be a glacial queen. Never before had he ever seen her so upset. To think that the woman from the park was the cause of it had him excited. Alucard hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Watch yourself, Alucard," Integra snapped and dismissed at the same time.

Alucard only chuckled and returned to his domain, waiting for the next time he would be called out and would face the silver woman.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and that it answers some questions and concerns. I made up the Cosmic Collision attack by the way. I need to take some time out to come up with some attacks for Cosmos to use as her own so as to not lean on the Senshi's powers alone.**

_***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE*: Unfortunately, Yami Nocturna has come up with the same idea as I had for this story. Since she used it first (and plans to use it more in the future) I do not think it best for me to go through with what I had planned. She, too, thinks it best that I find another way to end my story. Sadly, the idea I had was the best I had ever come up with and I am semi heart broken to have to change it, but I know I must and understand it. I think I have come up with another way but I do not like it nearly as much as I do my first idea. As you all read, Keane sucked up the energy of Chaos and I had planned for Alucard to do the same but differently and thus they merge. Yami Nocturna beat me to the punch so you wont be getting that. Thus, my muse has ran off from me for this story. I no longer have something to work towards in the end so I cannot work on this story properly until I have a new way to go about it. I am sorry to all those that enjoyed this story but it is temporarily on hiatus….sorry..v.v please don't hate me.**_

**Sesshy…**

**RxR (my reviews can often inspire me…maybe you will and this story wont officially go on hiatus)…**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_Note: I would like to thank __**Yami Nocturna**__ for her helpful advice and link to Hellsing Manga; it has truly been of help. Unfortunately, some of the manga is _not_ available for viewing. I am unsure as to why that is and all I know is that it won't show up. Some chapters miss several pages …So…I am stuck with the task of finding a new site that hosts the Hellsing Manga. If you all wish to see more updates, I would love for you to help in my search. Thanks :) __**PS: ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE UPDATE!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**

* * *

**

**…**

Serenity sighed, throwing the book to the side of the bed in favor of rubbing her dry eyes. Turning her attention to the digital clock at her side, she noticed she had read well into the night. In only a couple more hours it would be dawn! Leaning back, Serenity felt the cold, hard wall meet with the back of her head.

Her eyes flashed to the discarded book, reading in the title once more. Dracula. Could it all be real? Serenity turned her attention back to what had happened yesterday. The run in after the library had been during the day with the sun shining! Obviously, not all of the supposed facts in that book had been correct. Were the rest right, though?

"This is just too much," Serenity mumbled while letting her eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"Just need to rest," Serenity yawned, "my eyes for a minute…"

Serenity's body fell heavily against the pillows cushioning her back as her breaths became deep and even from sleep.

**…**

The loud wailings of a small baby echoed throughout the darkness surrounding the weakened woman. Lifting her head slowly, she winced at the stiffness of her neck. Her eyes peered into the darkness, trying to sift through it and pinpoint the subject making the noise. Nothing but darkness and more darkness met her vision; however, the wails slowly grew louder. In the distance, muffled by the wails, the woman could hear the faintest beating sound. The sound grew louder the closer it became and its pace kept beating faster and faster.

Eventually, the woman's gaze was able to pick up the expensive leather boots of a figure drawing closer. Still, the darkness cloaked most of his body, preventing her from seeing any higher than his waist. Her attention, however, was not as focused on the man so much as the small child he held by the scruff of the neck, much like one would carry a angry cat or wild pup.

The little boy had trails of salty wet tears leaking down his face, a mixture of snot and blood pouring from his nose, and dirt covered his entire body, suggesting a struggle. Blood red eyes zeroed in on the child's nose and mouth, gazing at the red substance that coated the skin there hungrily.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry and her throat itched for the delicious looking substance that the boy's small body offered. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the area as the man watched the hunger grow inside the ravenous eyes of his newest vampire slave. He watched as the woman struggled against her bonding; however, her unfed and weakened state prevented her from getting far. Instead, he taunted her by holding the terrified child just out of reach.

Long fangs protruded from her mouth as her wild, blood red eyes grew angrier at the cruel taunting temptation presented to her but just out of reach.

"Hungry little one?" The man questioned the short woman who only growled in response.

"He won't do for much," the man smirked as the child began to beg and plead to go back home, "but he'll be able to help sustain your life. If you don't something you'll be too weak to be of any use to me." Suddenly, the man tossed the child before the hunger crazed woman.

The little boy screamed out in terror and tried to scurry out of reach; it was useless. The woman's clawed hand reached out and grabbed onto the small boy's head. Her nails dug deep into his scalp, cutting through the skull. Yanking him back, the sickening sound of the small child's neck snapping out of place was heard; it fell to deaf ears as the woman sank her fangs into his frail and broken neck.

Her red eyes glowed brightly in satisfaction as blood trails dribbled from her chin. Meanwhile, the man stepped back, eyeing his creation with a smile full of satisfaction as she tore at the small child's body. Indeed, she was a messy one, he noted as the fledgling vampire licked the floor clean of any and all traces of blood.

**…**

"NO!" Serenity screamed as she shot up straight from her bed, chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Her whole body shook and trembled from where she sat. Her wide eyes stared blankly in front of her but her mind replayed the dream over and over. Lifting a trembling hand, she placed it over her heart, feeling how it beat erratically.

"Oh Selene…" Serenity mumbled on her breath while throwing the covers off of her sweaty form. Closing her eyes, she tried to push the images from her mind but could not. Serenity lifted her hands, pushing them against her eyes and rubbing them back and forth. The blood and the screams, it was horrible.

"No, no, no, no," Serenity cried out in pain as the young child's face flashed before her eyes. His frightened eyes reminded her so much of the look Rini had held when fighting against the Black Moon Family.

Suddenly her heart began to ache, sending slivers of pain shooting through her entire nervous system. How could anyone be so awful? Serenity cried out in pain as she fell back to the bed, curling into a ball and crying for the child that had been lost. She didn't want to fall asleep, scared to dream of the child's death once more; however, her body shut back down, forcing her against her will to sleep.

**…**

Alucard sat upon his throne like chair, slowly sipping from a fine crystal glass filled with the richest blood from a virgin. Normally, it would be enough to satiate his hunger that lingered after each battle. Tonight, however, and every night since his first taste of the woman, it had not been enough. Downing the rest of the blood, he tossed the glass aside.

Alucard closed his eyes, growling and cursing his need to taste the deliciously empowering blood of the silver haired woman from before.

'No, no, no, no,' a very familiar feminine voice echoed through his mind. Alucard was startled at first before he realized who it was he was hearing. His mind brought forth the image of the very woman of whom he had been wishing to drink from again. Her body was curled upon her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. A fine sheen of sweat glazed her body, making it shine in the light of the moon that crept through the blinds in her room. The pale skin glowed in the light of the moon and the small veins hidden beneath it could just barely be seen, taunting him from afar.

His mind watched as she passed out and was pulled into the darkest recesses of her mind. Thinking back to the time he had been pulled with her, he concentrated on the remnants of her blood and the power surges they gave him. Once again he was pulled into her mind; however, this time, instead of an endless galaxy filled with stars, he was on the barren plane of the moon. Above his head, the earth floated, spinning ever so slowly. His blood red eyes scanned the barren landscape, searching for the woman and the answers gnawing at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew across his back, pushing his form forward. Alucard scoffed, indeed this dream was illogical as was the woman having it. The wind seemed to have read his thoughts and blew harder, throwing his body forward. Unwillingly, Alucard answered the call of the wind and glided forward. Soon the barren landscape turned into fields of green. Startled, Alucard's pace quickened. He was soon brought to a large lake that held a castle behind it. The air around him hummed with a power so alike and, yet, not of his own. A pull tugged at Alucard's essence and he willingly followed it, letting his curiosity get the better of him. The pull guided him to a pathway in which it carried him into the palace, walking him through the many hallways. Finally, the pull stopped at two gigantic doors which opened upon his approach. Light spilled forth from the room as the doors banged against the wall, fully showing what was hid on their other side.

Alucard instantly recognized the silver haired woman but was unfamiliar with her attire of intricate silk and gold. He made to step into the room but a barrier pushed him back. The purifying energy burnt into his chest and the skin there sizzled as if caught on fire. The woman turned, her wide blue eyes locking with the red of his own. In that instant, an array of visions – memories – assaulted his mind. By the look of shock on her own face, he would bet he was not the only one to be affected by this meeting.

Though the visions swam through his head faster than the speed of light, he noted her opening his mouth, preparing to speak.

"Alucard," the name was whispered and carried to his ears by the wind that had suddenly returned, gusting wildly and stirring both hair and clothes alike.

**…**

"I have completed your assigned task," the familiar voice of Walter rang through the damp silence that hung around Alucard's quarters. The vampire's eyes slowly opened, revealing slightly dazed but fully enthralled acknowledgement.

"Let me see," Alucard's voice was deep and smooth as he spoke.

Walter took several steps closer, holding up a rather large suitcase. Alucard made room upon the table next to his large throne-like chair before Walter let the briefcase ease onto its surface. Flicking up the locks, the man's fingers pulled the lid up, revealing a beautifully crafted piece of art.

"This is our new 13mm pistol," Walter spoke while watching Alucard carefully caress the weapon. "This is a radically different design from the previous model, Joshua 454, our _first_ custom built weapon. It is impossible for any _human_ to wield this version. Weighing in at over 6 kilos, this 39cm long pistol carries six bullets at a time."

Alucard smirked as he lifted the gun up and stretched out his hand. The black metal gleamed in the small amount of light that managed to penetrate his domain. Truly, the weapon was a wonderfully crafted piece of work. Sharp eyes took in the specific detailing of the Hellsing name. Perfect.

"It uses a 13mm armor piercing round." Walter finished while watching the guns new owner soak up the feel of his new toy.

"The casing?" Alucard questioned while testing the gun's weight and comparing it to how well balanced it had been made.

"It's a special gold alloy."

"The gunpowder?"

"The Macedonium Company's NNA9 formula."

"What about the bullets themselves?"

"A unique baptism amalgam."

"Amazing, truly a faultless piece of work Walter," Alucard praised while turning his attention back to the man before him.

Walter smiled and placed a hand over his heart, bowing forward lightly in thanks, "Thank you for your approval." A satisfied smirk played across the elder man's features.

"I bet even Anderson could not stand up to this weapon," Alucard spoke mostly to himself.

**…**

Serenity shot awake, breathing deep as partial memories of darkened faces flashed through her mind's eye. Slowly, the confusion began to take toll in the effect of a growing migraine which pounded away at her skull. Muttering curses under her breath, Serenity stood and made her way towards the bathroom in search of pain killers.

Finding the desired medication, she took the dry, wincing as they clogged in her throat. Coughing lightly, Serenity turned both knobs of the faucet, cupped her hands under it to catch the water, and drank from them, helping the pill to continue its path to her stomach. For some reason, Serenity felt light headed. Immediately, her mind drew back to the second dream she had just escaped. She felt a familiar presence still just as she felt when she saw that man in her dream. Closing her eyes and bracing herself on the counter, she tried to make sense of it all; not expecting what was to happen next…

**…**

Two men as different as day and night walked down the sidewalk encircling the Hellsing manner. Though both wore a similar black outfit consisting of black sacks and a zip priest like top, the more sophisticated looking of the two had a white business suit jacket covering over his outfit. The man's long, silky strands of blond hair fell down behind his back thickly and were held by a ribbon tied around the ends of it. His pale skinned and angular face held a small pair of circular glasses that sat lowly upon the bridge of his nose.

"When your dealing with some idiotic fool, I say just make it quick and slit his throat," the man of white's companion spoke. The other man was everything of the opposite of the one who kept pace with him. His black outfit was virtually unchanged; however, unlike his counterpart, he wore a cap atop of his head with a symbol of a strangely drawn eye. His face, although pale and angular as well, was covered in various piercings of which graced his lips, ears, nose, and brows.

"I fail to see why you persist at being so annoying before a mission," the lighter of the two men spoke with an air of annoyance as he spoke to the man beside him.

"Yeah, I know, I know," the other spoke in annoyance, waving off the much more serious man.

"It's been a while since we have received something as big as this-"

"And we can't afford to mess it up, I know!" The wilder looking one growled out lightly but held a sort of pout across his features. Clearly, he did not like the idea of all work and no play.

"Failure won't be an issue," he spoke again as the two figures grew closer to a set of gates guarded by two military dressed men with the family crest of Hellsing. "Won't even have to lift a finger…" the man left off, smirking at the two guards.

The shrill sound of a whistle being blown blew through the air and towards the two men.

"Who are you? This area is off limits!" One of the guards spoke in a aggressive and authoritive voice, clearly not pleased with the two men.

"I apologize," The man with the long hair spoke with a chuckle, "We're part of a tour group." He snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of the guards to two tour buses some ways away.

"We're visiting castles of British nobility-"

"Aren't you blokes open?" The darker one finished for his light counterpart.

"This is private property!"

"Please remove yourselves immediately!"

The two men turned and chuckled towards one another while the one in black lifted a hand, snapping his fingers. The sound of a gun firing echoed through the air and the wind blew shortly afterward, stirring the leaves. Both of the guards had their eyes wide, one in surprise, the other in pain. Slowly, one of the guards fell back, hitting the wall and sliding down onto the ground, leaving a bloody streak on the wall. His companion turned wide eyes towards his friend. Noticing the lack of life and the apparent bullet hole to the head, the man opened his mouth to scream; however, he was cut short.

The windows to the tour buses slid open, revealing the ends of countless guns, one of which was smoking softly.

"He doesn't look like he feels to good, does he?" The lighter spoke to the darker, "Think he'll be alright?"

"Chao!" The darker said with a snide smirk, snapping his fingers again. Gunshots rang through the air as bullets flew into the body of the living and dead police officer, filling them with holes.

"That's enough."

"Stop!"

"STOP SHOOTING!"

"Are those ghouls all that reliable, brother?" The now irritated man in black growled back to his brother.

"Of course," the man shrugged his shoulders and pushed his glasses up his nose out of habit.

Another snap of his fingers and the buses fell apart with the movement of the ghouls. The rhythmic sound of marching feet now filled the air as armed zombies lined the street facing the Hellsing manor.

"Even though this is only an experiment," the man spoke while taking up two large guns into his hands, "as long as I get to kill people and drink blood, it doesn't matter. We can do _whatever_ we want!"

The other man chuckled while watching his wild brother grow more excited. There was only one thing he truly wanted and it wasn't the same as his eager brother. Killing and drinking was fun, but killing the ultimate vampire was more of his ideal.

"…Who care's if they're Hellsing? Fuck Arkard…or Alucard…or whatever the hell his name is!" The seemingly deranged man grinned from ear to ear while moving forward.

"**ELIMINATE THEM ALL**!"

**…**

Serenity gagged and fell over towards the toilet, emptying her stomach of not only the medications she had just swallowed, but, also, her supper from the night before. Even after emptying everything, she continued to gag, throwing up stomach bile that burned her mouth.

Her body trembled as she clung to the counter with one hand and pushed herself up with a hand on the toilet seat. The smell of half digest food drifted up to her nose, making her nauseous again. She, however, pushed it back and stumbled to the seat.

"Good, God," she mumbled under her breath, choking on a cough. Flashes of the pictures she had just saw popped into her mind. The blood. Oh God. The blood. Turning the water back on, she splashed her face with it. So much blood! Scooping some in her hand, she sipped it up, swished it in her mouth, and spit it out, rinsing her mouth of the horrid after taste of puke and bile.

Why was she seeing these things? It had to be real; there was no way that it wasn't. The images had been too vivid for her to have made up from simply reading a fictional book.

Well.

Somewhat fictional…

Giving her mouth another rinse, Serenity stepped into her bedroom and ran to her computer. Her mind flashed the crest that the two men wore even as she booted her computer. After pulling up the internet, she searched the name Hellsing. Many things came up but most of it concerned fiction, rumors, and fantasies involving Vampires – not exactly what she wanted. Instead, she typed Hellsing, England.

This time the search results proved of assistance. A few clicks later, Serenity had a printed map with directions.

**…**

**Okay! Here you go, this is the long awaited chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and once again, REVIEW!**

**If any of you are thinking it, don't be upset with Yami Nocturna. YN is a great writer and should be respected as such. You know what they say, great minds think alike. I am still unsure as to what I will do with the ending of this story; however, it will be finished, albeit, slowly. **

**RxR**

**Sesshy**

**Next Time: The Valentine brothers stir up trouble for the Hellsing Manor; however, Serenity is not about to let countless people become victims. How will she and Alucard fare when working together? What will Integra think if she is rescued by the silver haired warier on her hit list?**

**PS: Was that better on the gore?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

_Note: I would like to thank __**Yami Nocturna**__ for her helpful advice and link to Hellsing Manga; it has truly been of help. Unfortunately, some of the manga is _not_ available for viewing. I am unsure as to why that is and all I know is that it won't show up. Some chapters miss several pages …So…I am stuck with the task of finding a new site that hosts the Hellsing Manga. If you all wish to see more updates, I would love for you to help in my search. Thanks :) __**PS: ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE UPDATE!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

_

* * *

_

**_Last Time..._**

"…_Who care's if they're Hellsing? Fuck Arkard…or Alucard…or whatever the hell his name is!" The seemingly deranged man grinned from ear to ear while moving forward._

"_**ELIMINATE THEM ALL**__!"_

**…**

_This time the search results proved of assistance. A few clicks later, Serenity had a printed map with directions._

**…**

Integra Hellsing sat tucked away in a meeting room with several older gentlemen of high English standards. All of them held a stern glare towards the young woman in charge of the Hellsing estate and corporation.

"We still have the issue of keeping so many of these happenings from the press," one of the gentlemen spoke up as he put out his cigarette.

"Yes," another spoke up beside of the first, "there is only a limit as to how much we can suppress. What do you plan to do? What have you found?"

"You will see," Integra spoke calmly while lighting up one of her favorite cigars. "As you already know, we have seen an increasing amount of both vampires and ghouls in the recent weeks; however, there is a great absence of _new_ vampires as per usual with attacks. Naturally, we have taken the time to research these findings and this is what we have found. Look." Integra lifted her free hand that did not hold her smoke. Between her thumb and forefinger she held a tiny microchip. Confusion erupted between the eleven other members in the room.

"What is that?"

"What use is it?"

"It looks like a transmission chip," a war hardened man spoke up.

"Indeed. Many of these have been found on the vampire's body." As soon as the words left her mouth more uproar followed from the others present in the room. "We believe this device is used to monitor the condition, movement, mental status, combat readiness, and, to some extent, control said vampires."

"What?!"

"Impossible!"

"How?!"

"Furthermore, these incidents are in no way stable. It's clear that someone is behind this, manipulating the pawns for a purpose that is still unknown." A sneer appeared on the usually perfectly controlled and calm face of the woman. "What's more, even the purest of children are being turned to ghouls instead of new vampires. When the master vampire of the ghouls is destroyed, however, the ghouls remain intact, unaffected. They still lived."

"All because of some simple chip?!"

"Does this have anything to do with the woman?" A calmer voice spoke. It came from the oldest of the group. He, like the others, was covered in a layer of nervous sweat but unlike the others, he had managed to gain his composure.

"Woman?" Integra questioned in confusion but at the same time, her mind flashed an image of the woman at the hospital attack.

"Yes, rumors have been spreading of an attack nearby including not only your vampire but a woman and another vampire." This brought on a few startled gasps from some of the men around the table; however, before Integra could comment, the sound of an explosion rang through the air, sending the building into tremors.

"What? What's happening Integral?" The man closest to the blonde haired woman cried out in shock.

Suddenly, the phone in front of Integra started to ring. Hitting the speaker button, Integra answered, "What? What's happening down there?"

"This is the guard room, Sir Integral come in!" The voice of a guard spoke through the static of the phone.

"What's going on?!" Integra demanded again, growing more worried with each passing second.

"Intruders! We're under attack!" The man screamed and in the background the sound of gun firing could be heard raging along with screams of terror. "We're unable to request backup at the moment. The battle is waging here on the first floor!"

"Hold them off as long as you can and buy us more time!" Integra ordered while those around her started to panic more, questioning one another on how to escape safely.

"One more thing, the ene-…enemies…" the man spoke between terrified gasps, "**THEY'RE GHOULS**!"

"Are you sure?" One of the men yelled towards the phone.

"Yes, they're all ghouls; all of them!" The man's voice from the other end of the phone grew more frantic as the sound of firing continued. The terrified screams and the sounds of ghoulish moaning grew louder in the background, drawing closer.

"You're saying that the attackers are a army of ghouls?" Integra questioned in shock. How could an army of mindless minions be so well coordinated as to pull off an attack on the Hellsing Manor?

"We need more time!"

"The protection of the Round table is most important!" Another member cried out in demand.

"What's the most direct route to the helipad-"

Another explosion rocked the building as a bright orange and yellow light flooded in through the windows. Several of the men in the room rushed over, glancing out and crying out in shock as they witnessed the destruction of the helicopter.

"They destroyed it!"

"We can't last much longer! They're gonna break through any moment," the man spoke through the phone, desperation and fear echoing in his tone and chilling the twelve listeners to the bone.

"NO, STAY BACK! HELP US!" The man's terrified screams rang through the now silent room while the twelve people listened closely.

Finally, Integra broke from her trance-like state, "Guard room, come in! What happened? What is your status? Guard room!"

**…**

Serenity felt the back of her legs begin to burn as the muscles strained to keep up her pace. Thankfully, however, the wind blew against her back, giving her an extra boost and carrying her towards her destination. In her left hand, crunched into an almost unrecognizable shape, the map with directions was held. Her determined gaze drifted up to gaze upon the street sign. No, not the right one.

Pushing herself even harder, Serenity found the street she needed and turned, almost digging into the pavement as her foot slipped. She caught herself by grabbing onto a light pole and then took back off at her fast pace. She was almost there.

Not too far away she could see the smoke plumes that rose into the air, slowly tainting the beautiful and cloudless blue sky. Another couple of turns had Serenity facing a horrendous sight. She was still a good block away but yet the damage seemed only a few steps from her face. The stench of blood was poignant and stung as it flooded up her nose and into her lungs. The need to heave almost took over her form once more; however, she pushed it aside and made her way closer.

Serenity gasped when she noticed the two guards from her vision. Both had numerous bullet holes in their bodies, leaking their dark red blood onto the once pristine white pavement beneath them. Turning her head towards the manor, Serenity could only imagine the chaos going on inside of the building. Bracing herself, Serenity called upon her cosmic powers, transforming in an instant. With one last glance at the two very dead officers, she started sprinting towards the large gaping hole in the side of the building.

**…**

The sound of maniacal laughter filled the air and froze the men and one woman who sat waiting to hear from the guard room.

"Hello, Hello? Can you hear me?" The laughter had yet to cease echoing throughout the room and the man's voice. "Greetings and good afternoon members of the Round Table, is my dear little partridge Integra there as well?"

The Round Table was too stunned to speak, and at their silence, the man continued, "We are the Valentine brothers! I am the Junior, Yan Valentine. This will have been the first time we've met, correct?" He chuckled at his own joke which the listeners failed to find remotely funny. "Oh yes – we're actually enjoying some of your hospitality down here and we'd like to thank you for the delectable lunch you've provided. Your guards are quite tasty if I do say so myself." Disgust filled the room along with a heated and passionate anger from Integra as they continued to listen on, unaware as to what the man had planned.

"Would you all care to join us?" The one called Yan started to laugh again while reaching for something. Integra and the others were left unsure as to what he was doing; all they could hear was movement. However, the moan of satisfaction and the faint slurping sounds was enough to fill them in somewhat.

"It's almost your turn," the man spoke as he drained the decapitated head of all remaining blood. "I hope you've already relieved yourselves. Have you made sure to pray to your feeble gods yet? If you haven't, I'd suggest you go ahead and do just that before too long. You see, you're cornered with no where to go. Are you prepared to die like the little worms in the can that you are?"

Integra growled, fists clenching on the edge of the heavy wood table. Still, she restrained from speaking and let Yan continue with his speech.

"By the way, you still have a couple of minutes to commit suicide if you'd like. That is, if you want to take care of that business yourself. I actually strongly recommend it." With that, the deafening sound of a click resonated from the speakers, signally the end of the conversation and continuation of demolition downstairs.

Cries of outrage were thrown left and right at Integra, demanding her to do something. Integra pushed it all out of her mind and reached for the phone, picking it up and holding it close to her ear.

"Walter! Walter! Walter, are you there?!" Integra called into the phone.

**…**

"Yes, sir," Walter spoke while keeping eye on Alucard who stood smirking and admiring the new toy. "I'm in the basement with Alucard. I am aware of the situation. Currently, all communication lines have been broken to the outside. It will take four to five hours for backup to arrive, Sir. We will protect the meeting room until then, Sir?"

"_How do you plan to do this?"_

"There is only one passage to the meeting room. We will block it and stop them before they can reach you, Sir." Walter answered while sending a questioning look towards Alucard. The Vampire smirked and gave a slow nod; however, his attention did not seem to be focused on the task at hand.

"_How do you expect to reach us? There are ghouls everywhere!"_

"One of us will commence a surprise attack. If worse comes to worse, well, don't you remember ten years ago? Do you remember how you found Alucard?" Walter questioned while sparking a memory in Integra. "The vents. Go through the vents if something unexpected occurs. We plan to be with you momentarily, Sir."

"_Walter…those bastards…They ate all of my soldiers. Do _NOT_ show them any mercy or let them out alive!"_

"But of course, Sir Integra," Walter chuckled under his breath as the line went dead. He turned his full attention back towards the vampire who smirked in amusement towards him.

"Ah, I've been waiting to see your ruthless side for a while now, Walter." The vampire spoke while his eyes gleamed in a sick sort of fascination as he eyed the old man.

"I may be an old butler but I still have a few surprises up my sleeve," Walter spoke with an equally cold smile gracing his aged features.

"Oh, we'll have fun tonight," Alucard spoke while watching Walter head back up towards the first floor.

**…**

Yan found himself leaning against the communication desk in the guard room, watching as his minions feasted upon the corpses of the leftover Hellsing guards. Reaching into his pocket, he flipped open his standard cellular phone and pressed two, holding it and letting it speed dial.

"Yo, hello my brother, can you hear me? It's the young leader of the Hellsing manor massacre team! I'm reporting and waiting to kill the rest of the sorry ass scum filling this place, oh yeah!" Yan spoke energetically into the phone, grinning from ear to ear, flashing his elongated fangs. "The first and second floors have been cleared and I'm headed up to the third soon to clear it before going to the meeting room. I'll be sending those old codgers to hell soon enough."

"_Well get on with it, then. Just remember not to underestimate anyone in Hellsing. I'm currently heading to the basement and will meet up with you later. I'm going to find out exactly what Alucard is made of."_

**…**

Integra continued to find the situation growing worse as each second passed. The men keeping her company were doing nothing but arguing with either themselves or barking orders to her.

"This is no time to panic! We need to calm down and think of a way to protect ourselves, isn't that right, Integral?" One of the men, the one who had asked of the woman, questioned.

"Yes, right," Integra nodded.

Before any of the other ten could start to fuss again, a surprised sight walked through the doors of the meeting room.

"Walter?!" Integra gasped while turning and seeing the man standing before her unscathed.

"Please excuse my lateness, Sir Integral," Walter spoke while executing a fluid bow.

"What is the status of the situation below?" Integra questioned one of her most trusted subordinates.

"The Defense Team was one of the first to be wiped out," Walter answered straight forward with an air of indifference with just the slightest amount of sympathy. In times like these, emotions would cause a hindrance; thus, he kept them to the bare minimum.

"If any were to wonder what the deepest pits of hell may resemble, I dare say that this is the closest one would ever come to finding out without being sent. The ghouls were prepared with military armament, making them able to work together instead of sporadically like usual. We are still unsure as to their purpose for this attack; however, regardless to what it is, the plan is quite impressive." While Walter stayed composed and calm in the situation, most of the other men in the room were not. Both he and Integra ignored them for the moment. Instead, they had more important things to concentrate on instead of the cowardice and simple minded confusion.

"Walter! I will ask you straight out," Integra stated calmly while standing to full height, "Are we done for?" This quieted down the rest of the room while they waited for the response from the old butler.

"No, impossible!" Walter spoke with confidence aided with a somewhat inhuman smile. "Failure is not an option, especially considering what I went through in the old days."

"What of Alucard?" Integra questioned after finally noticing the lack of her pet's presence.

"Alucard will start from the basement while I welcome the intruders from the third floor. We both will be following your orders to the letter, Sir. Not one attacker will leave here alive," Walter bowed low again. "I'll show them just how high the price of admittance really is in Hellsing Manor!"

**…**

Cosmos scrunched up her nose at the sight and rancid smell that filled each and every hallway she came across. Everywhere her silver eyes glanced at, blood, brains, organs, discarded limps, and firearms decorated the interior of what could have once been a beautiful place.

The Princess inside of Cosmos shook her head, not liking the fact that so much blood had been spilt and such beauty ruined. The strong cosmic warier, on the other hand, grew more determined to find and stop who or whatever was the cause for this.

Cosmos felt something hit her shoulder. Turning her head ever so slightly, she was surprised to find a rather large glob of blood had stained the pristine white of her cloak. She took a step back and looked up at the ceiling, even there blood was spattered. This was truly a house from the worst horror movies ever created. Walking around the drip, Cosmos continued on, hoping to finish this mission and go home to wash away the stench of this place.

Not too far ahead, Cosmos heard the subtle sound of something grating against the floor. Putting a little energy into her staff, the tip of it started to glow, lighting up some of the long hallway in front of her. Her stomach lurched. Several mutilated pieces of what once were soldiers for the Hellsing Manor (as she noted from their still attached crests) were crawling on the floor, moaning and reaching out towards her.

"Selene, help them," Cosmos prayed as she watched the torso of one ghoulish ex-soldier crawl faster, mouth open and dripping with a mix of blood and saliva. The greenish skin was stretched but missing a few chunks, flashing the distorted and decayed muscles underneath.

Images and flash backs of the two men at the gates rushed to her vision, flooding it. They were people, _normal_ people, or had been. They probably had family and loved ones at home, waiting for their return. That wait would prove futile. Cosmos' heart, the part that still held a bit of Usagi's memory in it, went out towards the victims. She wanted to heal them, but, if she did, they would only die again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered while lifting her hand. "Please forgive me," she begged while summoning up another attack. "_Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss_! (1)" Her voice filled the air, power sizzling through it as the bright light absorbed the ghouls, dusting them.

Cosmos stiffed her resolve and continued her way through the hallway, ignoring the piles of ash that she passed. Though Cosmos tried to ignore it, she couldn't help but cringe at the large puddles of blood that she trekked through. The thick substance covered her white heels and slide inside, making it hard to concentrate on anything _but_ the blood.

As she walked on, a lone crystal tear slid down her cheek, falling into one of the puddles.

**…**

Somewhere far away from the Hellsing Manor, a man standing in a full uniform consisting of a M42 greatcoat with a turned up neck guard and a M43 officers cap with the Totenkoph symbol attached to it stood stark steel. His eyes looked straight ahead, unwavering but distant, signifying to others that he was not really looking but rather, seeing something not there.

A small and plump man who sat beside the distracted man spared his bodyguard a small glance, questioning him without saying. The man must have felt his gaze for he soon snapped out of his reverie and smiled cruelly.

"The moon will shine brightly tonight," was all that was said from the imposing figure.

**…**

Yan kicked the doors to Integra's office open, stepping back out into the hallway with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes were filled with bloodlust as he turned to look in the direction of his target. Behind him, several ghouls followed him closely, awaiting a command from the wild looking "freak" vampire.

"I'm not just gonna kill that bitch. I'll rape her first, kill her, rape her again, and kill her all over again," he spoke to no one in particular. "Hell, chopping her up into itty bitty pieces of pig food would be just as good. She'd make for a descent and cheap meal."

Yan started to walk towards his destination; however, one of the doors close to him and his army opened. The soft sound of shoes clacking against the untarnished floor drew his attention.

He stopped in his tracks as he noticed an older man dressed in the uniform of a butler stepped into the hallway. Suddenly, the weight of the cigar suddenly became less. Yan's startled eyes looked down in time to see half of the cigar had been cleanly cut off and was falling to the floor. A nervous unease settled in his stomach as his eyes glued back onto the man before him.

The man's step grew closer and, before Yan had time to react, the ghoul closest to him was sliced in half. With the slightest of twitches, his head turned to glance at the damage done.

"Hm, I missed?" Light gleamed off the glass surface of the newcomer's monocle. "I suppose I really can't compare to my younger days."

"Who the fuck are you?" Yan demanded nervously; sweat pouring down his face in heavy droplets.

"Walter C. Dolneas, former Hellsing Trash Elite Disposal and current butler of this estate," Walter answered while stepping into the light, making his appearance known. While he spoke, he slid on black gloves with wires coming out from the tips.

Yan felt all of the confidence from before slip out of his body when he witnessed more of the surrounding ghouls is terminated with just the flick of Walter's wrist. Stunned speechless, he was unable to move until Walter spoke once more. "I would suggest you go ahead and relieve yourself, followed by praying to the feeble gods you follow. Also, if you wish to commit suicide, now would definitely be the time."

"Why you-FIRE!" Yan snapped his fingers and the rest of the ghouls behind him cocked their guns, fingers pulling on the triggers.

Walter prepared to destroy the ghouls with his wires; however, a form came crashing through the window, sending a shower of glass all through the area. A loud '_thump'_ announced the presence of a new being. Walter had not the chance to look before a shout was heard, "Silence Wall!"

Bullets rained but they never reached him for a semi transparent, purple shield blocked their path. Walter was graced with the sight of a winged woman in white. The angelic vision was ruined by the splatters of blood that decorated part of her uniform. Her silver hair streamers were also dripping with blood at the ends. Truly, he thought, a holy sight to behold.

"Sorry to intrude; however, I need them alive if I'm going to heal them," the woman spoke with an authorative air, demanding and at the same time, asking him to not harm his attackers.

"Who the _**fuck**_ are you?!" The fully confused and outraged vampire demanded.

"To you, death," she answered with a smirk all of her own, one that spoke of power and royal lineage. Her whole persona demanded respect as her body pulsed with power. Twirling her staff in her hands and giving a flap of her large white wings, a gust of wind exploded and went soaring towards the vampire and his ghouls. The vampire remained standing after struggling to fight against the force. The ghouls, however, fell in a heap to the floor.

Cosmos dispersed her shield and gave the man behind her a small, encouraging smile, "You looked like you were in need of some assistance."

"I'm under strict orders not to allow any of the attackers to leave here alive," Walter answered, eyes narrowed. He had orders to follow and he would see them through.

"I can help them-heal them," Cosmos spoke, "They're being controlled. They can't be blamed for their actions."

"_Bitch!_" Yan screamed, hating the fact that he was being ignored. Bending down, he retrieved one of the military guns that had fallen from a ghouls grip. He pointed it at her, sneering in poorly hidden fear and irritation.

"I think you need to chill," Cosmos turned her attention back towards the "freak" vampire, summoning up another of her ex protector's abilities. The symbol of Mercury flashed brightly on her brow. The sound of crashing waves and the smell of fresh snow filled the air, surrounding all within the hallway.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A large wave of water shot out from her extended hand, flowing like a snake towards the freak. It wrapped around his feat, coiling up to his arm, leaving thick ice in its track.

"What the _hell_?" Yan demanded, voicing the thoughts of Walter. The young vampire struggled to get free.

"I can heal all the victims that have not been ….torn apart," Cosmos chose her words carefully. There are more of those ghouls coming. We're going to need all the help we can get," She turned, staring Walter in the eyes. His aged eyes looked into hers, searching out the answers to his unvoiced questions. The power hidden behind those deep silver eyes along with the ancient wisdom made it impossible for him to speak. Taking his silence as an agreement, Cosmos turned and lifted her staff.

"Moon," An upturned crescent mark replaced the one of Mercury, "Healing," The staff glowed brightly but softly, caressing Walter and healing his aged muscles. "Escalation!" The light suddenly shot out, capturing the ghouls and bathing them in its warmth.

When the light had disappeared, the woman no longer stood in front of Walter. She had moved to stand before the group of now fully healed and _human _military force. The sounds of confused moans filled the air.

"Welcome back," Cosmos gave them all a bright smile, trying to push some of her old persona through in hopes it would ease the confusion filling the air.

"I would suggest you all make you way to the gentleman standing over there," She turned her body slightly and pointed one long finger towards Walter. "Everything will be explained shortly, promise." Most men nodded and relented to follow her orders without question. A few, however, did not. They demanded to know what was going on and now.

"Behind you!" Someone shouted and Cosmos turned in time to see Yan pointing a gun at her temple.

"You worthless bitch," he growled. "I don't know who or what the fuck you are, but you're going to die!" The safety was clicked off and just as the gun was about to fire; it was split in half, taking a couple of Yan's fingers with it.

"I think not," Walter spoke while stepping closer.

Cosmos chuckled, highly amused at how pissed the Vampire was becoming. "Poor thing," she whispered to him before spinning, lifting a leg to smack into his face and sending him flying into the wall. "Oops, sorry," Cosmos sent an apologetic look towards the butler who now stood shocked at the newest hole in the wall. Her apology sounded anything but sincere. Walter could only smile in approval.

"I don't have time to explain, all I can tell you is to just trust me," Cosmos returned her attention back to the stubborn soldiers who still stood lingering in front of her.

"Why should we?" One demanded.

Cosmos said nothing. She simply pointed behind them where another wave of ghouls was slowly drawing closer. Unlike the newly healed ones, these all were former Hellsing operatives.

"My God…" Walter spoke under his breath as he caught sight of the large amount of ghouls.

**…**

Alucard felt the foreign blood in his body ring with power, feeding the darkness within him and making him stronger. He still sat waiting in his 'rooms'. Casually, he lounged in his chair with a champagne glass of blood in his hands. He sipped slowly while awaiting for his prey to come to him.

His wait didn't last long. Only a few more minutes passed before the door to his lair was blasted open, sending splinters of wood flying forward. Light filled and outlined the hole that once was a door. Standing in front of the light and blocking some of it was a tall figure. In comparison to Alucard, he was nothing, but looks could be deceiving.

"Vampire Alucard," A richly accented voice called out to the slightly bored vampire, "Where are you? Show yourself?" Smoke billowed in from the messy hole that now made for a door.

"I know you're in here! No matter how well you hide, I'll still be able to find you from your stench," the same voice called out, trying to draw out the vampire with taunts. Alucard only chuckled lowly, slightly amused at the imbecile that dared insult him in his domain. The freak would learn soon enough.

"Where are you?!" The man demanded again while taking slow steps down the stairway that led into the darkness.

"How well I "Hide"?" Alucard spoke with a tone that spoke of bored indifference. "I am neither escaping nor hiding. I was actually growing quite bored of waiting on you to arrive."

"I see," the man spoke while retrieving a pistol from his coat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then," he pointed the barrel directly at Alucard who returned the gesture by point his newest toy towards the intruder.

**…

* * *

**

**Okay, I felt that was as good of a place as any to stop for now. Truly, I must say, I am quite displeased with the review response to my last update. The only reviewer I had was Kochou-hime. I want to personally thank her for reading and reviewing. This chapter was made for her. I hope you enjoy this part of the fight. As you all can tell, however, there is still more to come. I debated on finishing it but decided against it. I did not want you growing bored.**

**So, the end of the fight will occur next time.**

**Please review or NO updates until I at least hit 90 reviews. IF you have not reviewed a chapter in the past, I suggest reviewing it if you must. I'm serious, no updates until I hit at least 90 reviews. **

**Don't let me and the other readers down :) Or, for that matter, Alucard…D**

**Next Time: Cosmos and Walter team up to finish the ghouls of the former Hellsing operatives. Alucard has it out with the other brother and soon discovers that his newest addiction is well within snacking distance. What will happen when they are face to face again? What will Integra do when she see's first hand what the 'enemy' is capable of? Find out next time…..**

_Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss-it is an actual attack of Sailor Moon's. I made sure to check and all :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.

* * *

**

_Last Time…_

"_Why should we?" One demanded._

_Cosmos said nothing. She simply pointed behind them where another wave of ghouls was slowly drawing closer. Unlike the newly healed ones, these all were former Hellsing operatives._

"_My God…" Walter spoke under his breath as he caught sight of the large amount of ghouls._

**…**

"_How well I "Hide"?" Alucard spoke with a tone that spoke of bored indifference. "I am neither escaping nor hiding. I was actually growing quite bored of waiting on you to arrive."_

"_I see," the man spoke while retrieving a pistol from his coat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, then," he pointed the barrel directly at Alucard who returned the gesture by point his newest toy towards the intruder._

**…**

* * *

**...**

"I've also been waiting for this moment," the vampire in white spoke down towards Alucard. Both stood calm, aiming their weapon of choice at the other's head. Unlike Alucard who had a grin stretched upon his face, this new vampire had a look of utter concentration.

"If you think that you can treat me like one of those instant punks you're wrong. I, Luke Valentine, will be the first to surpass you," the man spoke strongly while he fired his gun. Alucard's finger pulled the trigger of his newest toy at the same time as Luke. Both vampires flew back. Luke fell with a heavy thud to the floor, blood gushing from the bullet wound at his forehead. Alucard, who had been sitting and sipping blood from a wine glass, dropped his glass. His hat had been blown off, allowing his long shadow-like locks to fall about his face. A river of blood poured down from the bullet hole between his eyes, coating his face and contrasting beautifully with the pale skin that was blood free. Alucard's face was still frozen in mid grin.

For a few moments, neither of the two males moved; however, low chuckles from both people started to sound before the slowly lifted themselves. Alucard's grin seemed to grow more amused and malicious at the same time. Luke, on the other hand, glared and lifted his legs open wide. Bringing his hand holding the gun up and around, he held it between his open legs, firing several rounds towards Alucard.

Alucard had made to rise, but the bullet's that hit his body knocked him back down, forcing his body to lay halfway over the armrest of the chair. Though the bullets filled his body, his arm still rose, seemingly of its own accord, to return fire.

Luke lifted himself and jumped back. Reaching inside of his jacket, he pulled out the twin to his current weapon, using it to block the bullet heading straight for him. The speed of the bullet and the strength of its impact sent Luke sliding back.

"You're a fool to continue assuming I am like the others. I have already analyzed all of your abilities. You can't stop me! I am your superior!" As he spoke, Alucard slowly lifted himself back up into a proper sitting position. His wide, blood red eyes gazed straight towards the foolish vampire before him. Alucard lifted his free hand, removing his broken and cracked glasses. All the while, a slow chuckle escaped him even as he bled freely.

**…**

"Well, gents, what do you say?" Cosmos questioned once the now terrified men turned their attention back at her. Most did not answer, for the few that did, they stuttered affirmatives and followed the others to join the rest, leaving Cosmos at the front of the lines.

From the side, a dark chuckle emanated, growing louder as the sound of footsteps grew closer. Cosmos tilted her head to the side, letting her slanted silver orbs gaze into the hole and towards the disgruntled Yan.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" she spoke coldly, watching as he stumbled to stand.

"This was getting too easy," Yan spoke while ignoring the blood covered warier. He stepped from his hole, snapping his fingers. As the sound vibrated throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and towards the ghouls, the new additions started lunging towards the Cosmos.

"Look out!" Several of the men behind her called out. Walter, on the other hand, quickly acted by throwing out his wires, slicing a few of the ghouls at the front of the attack and giving Cosmos a chance to gather herself.

"Aim for the head or the hearts," Walter ordered the men behind him. For a moment, they stood in terror, dumbfounded at what was going on before them. After another harsh demand from Walter, they pulled themselves out of their stupor and began to fire.

Cosmos' body twirled, flipped, and glided through the air. She easily evaded the wires and gunshots firing around her. Lifting out a hand, she flexed her fingers out, thrusting her palm forward, and called out a familiar attack.

"**Supreme Thunder Attack!"** An ovular glowing and electrifying object grew within the palm of Cosmos. Spinning around on her heel, she threw the ball of lightning towards the ghouls. As it flew through the air, it sucked the electricity from each electrical item, lights, sockets, etc) until it had tripled in size. The large ball now zoomed into the mass of soldiers, shooting through their bodies and leaving nothing but lightning to sizzle them.

"What the hell, Bitch?" Yan exclaimed while tackling her from behind. Cosmos had only enough time to turn her head before she felt an immense weight ram into her back. She was sent flying with the added weight of Yan, tumbling through the ghouls and landing painfully with the large vampire atop of her.

"This will teach you," the outraged vampire growled while jerking one of her wings. A terrible pain shot through Cosmos' back, making her body jerk and a scream to escape her.

"Does it hurt, Bitch?" Yan mocked while digging his fingers into the wing, pulling further on it until a sickening pop sounded. Cosmos felt as if a thousand tiny daggers were digging through her central nervous system, rocketing to the end of her nerves and back. Never before had she felt a pain as severe as when Yan had just dislocated and, more than likely (it was hard to tell through all the pain), crushed the bone in her wing.

Anger engulfed her system quickly. With an enraged battle cry, Cosmos used her good wing to fling the man from her back. The feathers tore into his shirt, ripping the skin as he went flying. Some of the feathers had imbedded themselves into him like daggers. Yan quickly found himself cursing "The Bitch" again.

Cosmos tried to stand but found that any movement caused her wing to shift. This resulted in another wave of hardly bearable pain. The sound of the ghouls surrounding her brought her out of the quickly darkening haze. Cosmos soon began to feel hands grabbing her, pulling her in several different directions.

"Get…_**OFF**_!" A bright light engulfed her body, flinging the ghouls off of her and into the walls.

"Are you okay?" Walter questioned while taking out a couple more ghouls. Cosmos ignored him. Her gaze was locked on the recovering Yan. Using just her good wing, she flapped it, giving herself an extra burst of speed. Holding her staff much like she would the Sword of Artemis, she brought it down on the head of Yan, sending him face first into the floor.

"**Uranus World Shaking!"** Cosmos concentrated the attack towards her staff. The result was satisfactory. Instead of being released from her hand, the attack was released from the tip of her staff which happened to be slammed into the back of Yan's head. The bright yellow orb forced the man's body down harder into the floor, creating another hole. Instead of stopping, Yan's body continued to fall, making another hole through the second floor and then the first. Finally, with a loud bang, he landed in a heap on the basement floor.

"I can only assume that you'll manage on your own?" Cosmos questioned Walter without sparing him a glance. Instead, her gaze had focused on her target, the one who had dared to break one of her wings. She ignored the orders of the soldiers to stay and assist them. When Walter gave his affirmative, Cosmos jumped down into the hole, preparing to repay the vampire for the damage done to her wing.

**…**

"Master," a female voice questioned from the darkness.

"Yes, my child?" Keane questioned his newest servant with a lazy gaze.

"Will we be attacking soon?" She questioned. Her blood red eyes glowed in hunger and were filled with blood lust. Plump lips tugged at the corner, revealing sharp fangs that glinted in the light of the room.

"All in due time, my child," Keane spoke while rising to fetch a bite to eat.

**…**

"You're not even trying to dodge the bullets?!" Luke cried out in shock while backing away from the slowly advancing Alucard. "Could he really be an _absolute Immortal_? No, he can't be; it must be a trick! He acts like my bullets were nothing but sticks being thrown at him. There is no way he couldn't be badly wounded…I still have a chance for victory." Luke gave himself a small pep talk while watching Alucard's body begin to turn to shadows.

Before he could comment on it; however, a large object broke through the ceiling and crashed into the floor, right between him and Alucard. Dust flew as debris landed roughly around the good sized hole in the floor. Luke let his gaze flicker up and noticed that whatever had fallen had come from the top floor.

A loud moan filled with pain filtered through the air, mixing with the dust that had yet to clear. Several coughs soon followed suit. Eventually, the dust cleared enough to show Luke's brother, Yan, struggling to regain footing.

"Yan what happened?" Luke demanded of his brother, temporarily forgetting Alucard who was standing back while chucking.

"I did," A calm voice of the female variety spoke before another figure dropped from above. This one, however, was much more graceful than Yan. Luke's eyes first took notice of the giant wings attached to the silver haired woman's back. One was closed tight while the other hung limp stretched out with the tips dragging the ground.

"Sorry for interrupting, if I had known I would not have hit him quite as hard," Cosmos spoke to no one in particular. Her gaze was zeroed in on the battered form of Yan who was currently cussing the woman out.

"Shoot her!" Yan yelled towards his brother who still stood stunned at the bloody angel before him. "Shoot her mother fucking head off, brother!"

Luke watched as the woman raised her hand in which a long white and gold staff was being held. Twirling the staff expertly, she brought it down, slamming it into the kneecap of his brother. The sound of bone being shattered filled the air, followed closely by the tortured scream of his brother.

"You shouldn't have touched my wing," the woman hissed, eyes glaring down harder upon the writhing vampire.

"Don't kill him!" Came a voice from above. All heads turned to gaze up where Walter could be seen. The older man was covered in several scratches and was sweating heavily. He was still alive, however, which must have meant most, if not all, of the ghouls were dead.

"I wasn't planning on it…yet," Cosmos spoke off handedly.

"It won't matter if you kill me or not, Bitch!" Yan smirked through the pain that reverberated through his entire body. Cosmos' attention was brought back to the man as he lunged towards her. Leaning back, Cosmos allowed her body to drop. Her hands hit the ground palms up as her body bent back. Yan was now just over her body, having missed his chance to tackle her again. Using the momentum of her fall, Cosmos allowed her leg to kick up, slamming into Yan's chin, sending him flying back up through the ceiling. He collided roughly and fell with a sickening thump to the ground.

Cosmos, having back flipped back onto her feet, turned to exam the vampire. "I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Luke ran in front of his brother, planning on defending him until the other could have a chance to rest and gather himself back up again. "I don't know who you are but you're not part of the plan. Step back and I'll be happy to kill you once I have finished Alucard."

"Alucard?" Luke watched the woman blink before turning to take notice of the other vampire in the room. Alucard stood only a few feet away with his glowing red eyes locked on the woman. An animalistic smirk was stretched across the vampire's face, fangs glinting in the light, and eye's glowed a demonic blood red.

"I highly doubt you'll be successful in your attempts to kill him," Cosmos spoke while turning back towards Luke. As she spoke, she point a thumb back in Alucard's direction. "However, if you did, I know for a fact that your attempt to destroy me would be in vain. Now, move aside. I have no qualms with you nor do I wish to kill you seeing as that right belongs solely to the vampire behind me." Cosmos took a few steps closer, her bloodied heels making a small '_clack'_ noise with each step she took.

Luke saw red, not enjoying the fact that the woman was mocking his abilities. He lifted his gun and prepared to fill her body with bullets; however, her form was quickly encased in shadows, swallowing her whole and blocking her from view. The black mass before him twisted and turned in the air, moving like snakes in a pit.

Behind him, Luke heard his brother recover, cursing all the while. When Yan took notice of what was before them, any color in his face quickly drained away.

"Alucard!" Walter called from above, noticing the activation of one of the vampire's abilities. "We need the punk for questioning." The black mass released a guttural chuckle while hundreds of different sized eyes suddenly appeared all over it.

Yan cursed and made to run; however, long wires had descended and wrapped around his body, pulling his struggling form up through the holes in which he had fallen and created. Luke was left behind to face Alucard alone. Terror was woven across his face as the mass before him began to shift, making the shape of a large, hellish looking hound with several sets of eyes.

"What are you?!" He demanded before turning and running. One of the dogs opened it's mouth and the arm of Alucard slipped out, holding the gun and firing at the leg of Luke. Another painful cry echoed through the stone maze that made up the basement. Luke leaned heavily against the wall, hopping along until his other leg was blasted off at the kneecap. His body fell to a heap at the floor and his back slammed against the stairs he had recently descended.

**…**

Cosmos shivered as the darkness enclosed upon her body, pressing her from all sides and taking her into a cold embrace. She turned her head all around, looking for a ray of light to point towards escape; however, there was none. Cosmos was left feeling as if she was floating in a sea of shadows.

All around her she could hear whispers as the shadows grated against the floor and walls that she could not see.

"Release me!" Cosmos ordered but she did not receive any cooperation. Instead, the darkness that surrounded her began to wrap around her body, making her skin crawl at the serpent like feel. Eventually, the threads of darkness had wrapped around her entire body except for her neck and head. Cosmos winced at the littlest bit of pressure applied to her injured wing. Almost as if sensing her discomfort, the darkness left it for the moment; instead, one thick tentacle of darkness wrapped around her neck, tilting her head back with its very end.

Through the darkness, the pale skin of Alucard's face could be seen gliding closer. It didn't stop until they both were nose to nose with Alucard slightly towering over her trapped form.

"Let me go," Cosmos ordered again, adding a extra bite to her tone in hopes of being released. A fanged smile was her answer before a gloved hand reached out to touch the hurt wing. Cosmos winced and struggled to escape.

"Poor little bird," Alucard whispered into her ear, leaning down towards it so that his breath tickled her neck. Almost gently, Alucard allowed his fingers to feel of the damage done by Yan. A small frown marred his handsome features before the grin returned.

"I can help," Alucard grinned into her neck. "For a price…"

"No," Cosmos growled, continuing her struggle to get away.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you pretty bird," Alucard chuckled as his arm returned to its shadow like form. The tentacles of darkness seeped into the open wounds caused by Yan's fingers, slithering under the skin of her wing.

Pain shot like hot fire through Cosmos, making her head lean back further as she screamed. Alucard, however, brought one thick tentacle of darkness cover her mouth, muffling the sound.

"Such a sad song from such a pretty caged bird," Alucard continued to chuckle at his own words while he worked to fix some of the damage done in her wing. Cosmos continued to scream in agony until her throat was sore and she was out of strength to fight any longer. Her body collapsed into the hold of Alucard as she struggled to regain some strength. Finally, after a few moments, she felt his dark energy leave her body. A wave of relief washed over her, cooling her veins and easing her pains. He had managed to reset some of the bones and heal them; however, his dark aura clashed greatly with her light, making the experience ever so much more painful.

Alucard's hand reappeared with a coating of her blood covering it. Bringing the hand to his lips, Alucard licked the blood off of it, savoring the delicious taste as it caressed his tongue.

"I'll be back for another taste soon enough," he promised before Cosmos was released back into the restraint free sea of shadows. For a moment, Cosmos allowed herself a second to relax and regain her strength.

**…**

"Y-you, what the hell are you?!" Luke demanded when the head of Alucard reappeared from within the shadows.

"Hm," Alucard let a slow smile creep back upon his face as more of his body took form. "What's wrong?" He allowed some of his shadows to bring him the discarded leg of Luke. Taking it in his hand, he offered it to the scared vampire at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're only missing two legs. Come now, regenerate," Alucard tossed the limb towards the man, his voice becoming more insane with each word. "Call on your familiar! Let it transform and regenerate you. What are you waiting for? Come on, hurry. Hurry. Hurry. _Hurry!_ The night is still young. Come now. The games have just begun. Hurry. Hurry. **Hurry!**" Alucard stood almost fully whole. Only a few shadows of his deformed shadowy mass remained in which they held the body of the woman secure, preventing her from falling or escaping.

"You fucking monster!" Luke yelled, startling Alucard out of his temporarily insanity brought on by the blood rush of battle and that of the intoxicating blood of the angelic woman behind him.

"What a useless, pitiful creature. So this is the extent of your so called abilities? What a waste," Alucard sneered, fully disgusted at the waste of time before him.

"Stop it! You're Hellsing is finished! This useless babbling is nothing but nonsense coming from a vampire errand boy. Your nothing but the dog of the Royal Protestant Knight's-"

"I guess that makes you nothing but dog food," Alucard chuckled, his insane edge back. From his shoulder, the giant head of a dog appeared, eyes littering it's body save for the giant, salivating mouth.

The head of the hound lunged forward and the rest of Alucard's body took the shape of his shadows once more, covering Cosmos and blocking her view of Luke's fate. The legless vampire screamed shrilly while fumbling with a small pistol. He fired several shots only to find that they had no effect.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Luke cried out before the hound's large mouth clamped down over him, crunching the bones to dust. In the background, all but Alucard's shoulder had reformed. His arm was wrapped around the woman next to him, holding her against his side as his hell hound devoured the man.

"I'm surprised at how pitiful your powers were and how little you actually knew. No matter, I see you as nothing but human excrement. Becoming nothing but the shit of my hell hound seems fitting for you." Alucard chuckled while Cosmos watched on in horror at the sight. Her mind flashed back to the book, _Dracula_, at her place. It had not mentioned anything of the sorts in regards to…to…this.

Cosmos' wide eyes flickered back towards Alucard's face. He seemed to have forgotten her presence. Slowly, Cosmos pushed back, hoping to free herself of his hold; however, when she started to shift, the arm tightened and his eyes locked with her own, freezing her in place.

"Did you enjoy the show, little bird?" The sound of bones being crushed against massive teeth, the slurping of blood and saliva, and the every decreasing sounds of horror coming from Luke were all that registered to Cosmos. The glowing red eyes of Alucard had ensnared her as she tried to figure out what exactly he was.

From up above, gun shots continued to ring out but they were ignored.

"Surprised at my abilities?" Alucard took her stunned silence for what it was and laughed when all she could do was make a small motion with her head, agreeing with his statement-like question. The malicious sound to the laughter had Cosmos breaking from her stupor.

"Release me now, vampire," Cosmos ordered while concentrating on an attack.

"Why would I do that, little bird?" Alucard questioned in amusement but was shocked to feel a searing hot pain in his chest. His body was thrown back into the wall. When Alucard looked up, he was surprised to see a phoenix made of fire wrapping around the body of Cosmos. Though the fire touched her skin and clothes, it did not seem to burn her as it did him.

"Seems I'm not the only one with a few surprises now, am I?"

Cosmos ignored him; instead, she summoned Venus' Love Me Chain. The Chain's end flew up through the destruction in the ceiling, hooking onto something on the top floor. Cosmos grabbed hold of the end before jumping up through the wreckage.

Alucard watched her body disappear before he let his body merge into the wall. He was not about to miss out on a chance to ruffle his little bird's feathers once more.

**…**

As Cosmos' body reappeared through the hole in the top floor, she jerked the chain in her hand, freeing it from its hold on a pillar, and threw it towards a group of ghouls. The glowing chains made up of hearts wrapped around the ghouls, tightening around them until their bodies split in half.

Using the momentum of her jump, she flipped to the front of the pack, turning and delivering a kick to the closest ghoul.

"Miss me, boys?" Cosmos questioned over her shoulder to the soldiers that were still fighting some of the Hellsing turned ghouls. Cosmos' silver eyes took note of Walter's disappearance. Before she had time to question the men behind her, several ghouls lunged for her with their mouths opened wide. Growling under her breath, she once again summoned the fiery phoenix to take them out. The bird's loud screech filled the air as it swam between the ghouls, catching them on fire and turning them to dust.

"Are there anymore ghouls?" Cosmos turned and questioned the soldiers.

"A few were able to follow the old man," one of the soldiers spoke up softly.

"Take out the remaining ghouls and I'll go assist him," Cosmos ordered before taking off behind the soldiers. Her phoenix of fire followed, keeping close and circling the woman as she ran.

**…**

"Make it quick, old man," Yan laughed from his spot against the wall. His crazed eyes looked up at Walter in utter defiance.

"Don't even think of a swift death. Not after all of your _good deeds_. No, we won't make this easy for you, not until we learn who your hidden benefactor is," Walter spoke while adjusting his wires.

"You're a fucking naive old man, you know that?" Yan laughed, coughing up blood at the same time.

From behind Walter, Integra Hellsing approached the fallen vampire. Though she and the other members of the Round Table had just walked out of the room, she was beyond pissed at the broken vampire. In her hand, she held a small pistol and, upon reaching the vampire, she pointed it towards him.

"Hello, slut," Yan greeted her.

No one noticed the reappearance of Cosmos as the sound of gunfire drew all attention towards Integra. Her hand held a now smoking gun, and Yan was now face first on the floor, covering a gun wound that was spurting blood everywhere.

"Watch your mouth!" Integra ordered. "I'm not exactly in a friendly mood at the moment."

Yan could only laugh, making those around him wonder exactly how fucked up he truly was. He continued to laugh as Integra questioned him on whom he was working for, never stopping.

"**ANSWER ME!"** Integra screamed towards the insufferable vampire.

"Heh, I know you are already aware to the fact that there is a chip implanted here," Yan spoke while tapping the back of his head. "It's a small transmitter and it's transmitting _everything_-the fight, _her_, this conversation." Attention was now brought to Cosmos as Yan jerked his head in her direction.

"Oh yes, they'll be quite interested in you," Yan leaned to the side, grinning from ear to ear. "You won't last much longer, Bitch."

Cosmos growled, gripping her staff tight; it responded and transformed into Saturn's glaive, making Cosmos look very much like the Reaper. Ignoring the angered looks of warning sent by Integra, Cosmos approached the cocky vampire. Swinging her glaive down, she cut off one of his arms. The metal sung as it sliced through the air, and, as it made contact with the vampire, it hardly changed pace. The sharpness of the blade easily sliced Yan's arm clean off. A minute went by before his body registered what happened and more blood escaped.

"Hehehe!" Yan laughed while lifting his other arm, the one that had lost several fingers. "Do you really think that matters? After this loss, can you honestly believe that _they_ would leave me alive to spill their secrets? Fuckers!" As Yan spoke, his body seemed to catch on fire, surprising all occupants.

"**HAHAHA, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT! FUCKIN' BASTARDS! WHY DON'T YOU ADD SOME FUEL ON?!**" Yan's insane laughter filled the entire area as his body burned. Before he was burned to a crisp, however, he managed to hold out his hand, allowing his only remaining finger, the middle one, to stand tall and proud.

"**LATER BITCH AND SLUT! HAPPY MILLENIUM**!" With that said, Yan's body fell to a flaming heap of dust on the floor. Disgusted, Cosmos summoned the power of Mercury, dousing the flames with the icy water.

"Happy…Millennium?" Integra questioned while staring down towards the remains. For Cosmos, however, something about that phrase had her on edge, making the back of her mind tingle with awareness. As soon as the feeling came, it disappeared.

"Sir! Are you well?" Walter questioned while moving to check over Integra.

"I'm fine, Walter. Shall we give them time to depart?" Integra questioned while looking towards the fallen but still moving ghouls that were once Hellsing members.

"Yes-"

"No, you can't. It is your duty, Integra, as commander," one of the gentlemen spoke up while handing Integra a fully loaded gun. When Walter tried to interfere and reason, the man spoke up again. "You must take full responsibility for your soldiers. Merely "trying your best" is not enough. This is an example of how we must find a way to better protect and prepare ourselves in the future. Regardless if they're dead, cannot rest, or not, it is your duty. Everything stems forth from you!"

Cosmos felt a burning behind her eyes before she felt something sliding down her cheek. Reaching a hand up, she swiped at it. A tear had managed to leak from her eye as she witnessed the strong woman of Hellsing break at the sight of her men turned ghouls and having to shoot them. Though Cosmos wished to interfere, she knew she had no right. Taking this opportunity, she turned to leave.

Before she could go too far, Alucard appeared from one of the walls, blocking her exit. Narrowing her eyes, she opened her mouth to order him to move.

"You there," She heard the man that had spoke before call out towards her. Stiffening slightly, Cosmos cursed the vampire in front of her before turning towards those she had planned to slip by unnoticed.

"Who are you?" The man questioned. Everyone was hanging back, waiting on the answer from the woman. Even Integra, who had finished shooting the last of the ghouls, let her broken gaze rest towards the bloodied angel.

"I am many things and yet not…"

**…**

A large screen replayed the events that had taken place. Among the shots was the silver woman with wings who was covered in blood and ghoul remains. The occupants of the rooms chattered amongst themselves, mostly about the failure and the woman.

A gentleman seated at the far end of the table smiled and ordered the attention of everyone.

"That's enough, everyone. Let us begin the research anew and look into the newest player," he spoke. The others around him nodded, all but the bodyguard at his side. Instead of discussing the matter like the others, he gazed directly at the replaying image of the silver warier. Behind the turned up collar of his coat, he smirked.

"So it begins…"

**…

* * *

**

**Good God, it seems like a normal chapter for me is 5k words now!!!! Shoo! I expect some major love for this. Not only because it is so long, but, also, cause you got it earlier than you should. I was still 6 reviews short. NO matter. I just had this urging to get this part out and over with.**

**Now, I would love to see a hundred reviews. Whoever is my 100****th**** review may find themselves having something special done just for them. Depends on my mood lolxD. **

**Tell me what you think, I'm dying to know. Oh, I have not reread this for errors. If you see any, let me know. I'll go over it after I feel better and fix it. :) **

**Thanks to those that reviewed and I look forward to your future reviews. Much love to all :) OH, I'm cancer free by the way, still! Yay! And, also…**

**Check out my HP/SM story, My Promise. I need some reviews on it..8 more before the next update actually lolxD…thanks all *kisses***

**Sesshy  
**

_**Next time: Cosmos has some answering to do and Hellsing some recruiting. More of Millennium is learned and a surprise visit from the Division XIII, the Iscariot Organization and they're ace card, Anderson. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**

* * *

**

**...**

A week had passed since the attack on the Hellsing manor. Nevertheless, the loss was still felt. The funeral had come and gone, leaving the tiring task of finding and hiring new recruits. While Integra Hellsing busied herself with that, Cosmos spent her time at the grave sites.

Though she had done everything possible to save the lives of the soldiers, hardly any of the original Hellsing operatives had survived or were able to be healed. This fact alone dealt a harder blow than any she gained during battle.

"_Who are you?" One man questioned the silver woman, voicing the concern that rang through the mind of everyone present._

"_I am many things and yet not," Cosmos sighed while giving the group behind her all of her attention. "I have also been known by several names, but I currently answer to Cosmos, Queen of Stars."_

Serenity stepped out from under the sanctuary of the willow tree. Her body was instantly covered in small droplets of water that fell heavily from the sky. Her heeled feet sank into the moist soil, making it hard to walk. She continued on, ignoring the thunder and lighting, until she came to the front of the grave stones belonging to the former Hellsing Operatives.

"_Queen of Stars? That's preposterous!" An unknown man shouted out in anger._

"_Almost as preposterous as vampires and zombies running around and killing innocent people?" Cosmos bit back the growl that threatened to escape. _

"_Where did you come from? What is your purpose here?" Walter questioned while observing how Alucard slowly advanced on the young woman. He was curious as to whether or not she was aware of the animalistic hunger burning deep in Alucard's blood red eyes._

"_If you're asking whether or not I am a human or a threat, you have no need to worry. I am here to defeat the evil and influence of Chaos," Cosmos answered matter-of-factly._

"I'm sorry," Serenity sank down to her knees, ignoring the feel of the mud soaking into her clothes and coating her skin. Head bowed, she cried for the loss and swore to avenge each and every person who she failed to protect that day.

"_Protect? Where was your protection when my men were being devoured?!" Integra demanded while lifting her gun and pointing it straight towards Cosmos._

_Pain shot through Cosmos' system at the cold woman's words and it reflected in her eyes momentarily. "I will not taint their sacrifice and memory by spewing out excuses for myself. Though I am not perfect, I will make sure that this never happens again."_

"_How?"_

Slowly, Serenity stood and as she rose, her body transformed into her Cosmos form. Rain now slammed into her body, pelting her skin with icy cold droplets. Above her head, clouds rolled and thunder roared while lightning lit up the sky ominously.

Reaching out her free hand, Cosmos let her powers flow from her body and over the graves. A few minutes passed without any change before soft spheres floated up through the soil. They floated momentarily above their respective graves before floating to and around Cosmos. The grieving woman stood and watched them dance all around her. Slowly, she let a broken smile grace her features.

Lifting her hand palm up, she concentrated and called out a familiar object, her locket. The lid flicked up and a soft tune floated up from within, breaking her heart all over again. With a single wave of her staff, a portal opened and she moved to step through it. Behind her all of the star seeds followed obediently, dancing to the rhythm of the song.

**…**

Walter cleared his throat softly before reading off the statistics listed in his paper work. Integra had demanded to know where Hellsing stood in regards after the attack.

"Out of ninety-six agents that Hellsing employs, only ten survived. Eight of the survivors were not present at the time of the attack. Alucard was the only survivor. Since he is already _dead_, you and I are the only survivors." Alucard spoke while handing over a manila folder holding several documents inside of it.

"I see," Integra spoke while regarding Walter. Her normally cold and calculating gaze was now lack. The loss had struck deep inside of her being and it would be a while before it healed. "And regarding the rest of your 'research'?"

"In regards to the Millennium Group or Ms. Cosmos?" Walter questioned, unsure as to what topic of research he was supposed to comment upon.

"Millennium."

"Unfortunately, nothing was collected. I was able to obtain permission from the Round Table Conference to obtain help from the M15 and M16 and scoured the British Library; however, even they were of no help." Walter swallowed nervously as he noted the stiffness that had washed over Sir Integra.

"We also investigated several supernatural groups stationed in America, France, and Japan – there were seven in total. Even with the supernatural study groups and militia help, nothing was uncovered. We even went so far as to inquire with the Star Wars fan club."

"Star Wars?" Integra questioned.

"The Millennium Falcon, Han Solo's ship. The search proved fruitless, and we were left to look at the word itself. Millennium-"

"-A span of a thousand years." A black hole appeared in the middle of Integra's office. From within it, Cosmos gracefully stepped out and into the room. The portal quickly disappeared from behind her.

"What do you know of it?" Integra questioned the woman through guarded eyes. Though through the Round Table's persistence a truce was made, Integra did not trust the strange woman. Yes, the one who called herself Cosmos had shared _some_ information with them, but it was not good enough. So long as she interfered, nothing would be good enough.

"I told you of who I am but not of where I came," Cosmos spoke lowly with an air of indecisiveness; it would seem like she held her doubts in regards to her new 'teammates' as well.

"Explain yourself!" Integra ordered, biting off the end of her cigar in her haste and anger. How dare she hold back vital information that could benefit the destruction of vampire filth!

"I would be more than happy to provide you with a summary to my beginning; however, I will share this with you and _only_ you, Integra Hellsing," Cosmos spoke while tossing a glance over her shoulder and towards Walter.

"Walter is a vital part of this organization and will remain informed of everything in regards to it," Integra shot back, denying Cosmos the privacy in which she sought.

"My past is not something I wish to share with you, but I have no choice. When the need calls for it, I may inform him of my past as well. Until then, you and only you shall be enlightened."

For a few minutes, Cosmos and Integra merely stared each other down. Neither woman wished to give in to the other's demands. Ultimately, however, Cosmos caved in and relented to allowing Walter to remain in the room.

"I will give a simple concept as to what the meaning of the word may hold; however, you will _see_ what I am speaking of whereas Walter shall not. Before you interrupt, this is a form of mental communication. You have no need to worry about me seeing anything of value or concern as I transfer my memories to you. All you will need to do is relax and open your mind to me," Cosmos stepped forward until she stood right before Integra's desk.

"As stated earlier, a millennium can refer to a thousand year span…or reign…." As Cosmos' voice filtered through the air, Integra felt her mind grow foggy. Slowly, a slight tingling sensation began to stir within the back recesses of her mind. The more Cosmos spoke, the stronger it grew, expanding, thriving, and encompassing every thought. Almost as suddenly as it began, it stopped. In its place, memories of a life that was not her on flashed through her minds eye. The scenery changed as each image flashed faster than the last. Integra was silenced and stunned at what she saw; it was incomprehensible, impossible, and unbelievable.

"…if memory serves correct, the earliest similarity to this occurred and changed the world forever-"

"A powerful force that sought the glory of an empire that would last over a thousand years," Integra spoke through the haze of her mind, interrupting Cosmos. When the memories of Cosmos had finally started to slow, another image had appeared in Integra's mind. Malnourished, nude, beaten, and bruised bodies piled atop one another in death camps all over Europe; large towers that blew out smoke of the most horrendous smell; and ton's of belongings, hair, clothes, luggage, and personal belongings, stored away like precious treasures and trophies - "It waged war with the world, planning to cleanse it of all 'evil'. Hitler, Germany, The Third Reich."

Walter gasped in understanding and surprise while Cosmos nodded her head solemnly. Integra slowly turned and looked out the large windows behind her desk before speaking once more, "You are to leave no stone unturned, none! I don't care how insignificant it may seem, I do not want any information overlooked. In regards to our forces, we will no longer be recruiting from the army. We can not afford the loss."

"Is there a specific reason why, sir?"

"Yes. Taking so few recruits at a time will draw suspicion; it appears unnatural. That is why I have taken the liberty to hire the Wild Geese as replacements. They should arrive shortly and their training will begin immediately afterward. Seeing as Cosmos and the Round Table has settled upon a temporary agreement, she will be helping to train and prepare the men along with you, Walter." Integra pulled out several papers from her desk and handed them over to the aged man. He took them and scanned over the information listed.

"Wild Geese?" Cosmos inquired.

"Mercenaries for hire with military expertise. From what information you supplied on the newest enemy to find his way into England along with the already supernatural goings that happens, they will need to be taught how to handle the situations." Integra answered while lighting another cigar.

"They are under contract and will not betray us," Walter added, sensing Cosmos' concern.

**…**

Keane had found his prey for the night. Unbeknownst to the homeless man, he was being stalked by the worst kind of predator. Fangs lengthened and pressed against the bottom of Keane's lip as he drew closer to his prey, readying to sink his fangs and devour the pulsing nectar of life.

Only a few more steps and the poor man would be in his striking range. Normally Keane would not hunt in such a open place as the small park he had found himself in; however, he had need to find quick meal. His child was still waiting back in his make shift lair for her dinner. The park made it easy for him to freely travel without worry of attracting attention or suspicion like he would the open streets at this time.

As the hunter prepared to strike out on his prey, he was unaware of the set of eyes watching him. From deeper within the forest, a large animal watched as the vampire dragged its prey into edge of the forest, sucking the blood heavily from the veins. The fight eventually died out of the prey, leaving an easy finish for the vampire.

A low growl rumbled from within the chest of the animal. Crouching down low, it prepared for its own attack. It waited until the vampire was completely engrossed in the ecstasy of feasting on its prey before pouncing.

Keane's mouth was ripped away from the jugular of his prey, and he found himself quickly sprawled upon the grass. A crushing weight was upon his chest, making the bones in him groan and threaten to break. Had it not been for his vampire strength and the essence of Chaos in his being, the Vampire's body might have caved into the heavy thing atop it. Instead, Keane concentrated on the dark power surging through his veins and sent the thing flying off his body. A wounded yelp sounded followed by the rustling of leaves. Standing up, Keane looked around his surrounding, trying to pinpoint where the thing was hiding. The blood lust was clouding his vision, making it hard for him to see much of anything in front of him.

Suddenly a noise sounded from behind him. Keane turned in time to see a set of angry eyes glaring him down and a large mouth full of sharp, gleaming white teeth.

**…**

Cosmos took a deep breath to not only prepare herself, but also, to calm her nerves. She stood before two large wooden doors, and hidden behind them was a large group of men. For some reason, her intuition was warning her against entering the room; however, she hadn't much of a choice in the matter.

Cosmos placed her hands on the golden knobs, twisted them, and then flung them open so that the heavy doors slammed into the walls. All noise from before instantly ceased as all eyes turned towards her.

"Perfect," Cosmos grumbled under her breath when she noted the gleams reflecting in almost every man's eye. "I'm stuck with a bunch of morons who think only with their-"

"Well look at what we have here," a man in what looked like an Australian bush hat spoke, bringing Cosmos back to the situation on hand. "What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?"

Cosmos' eyes narrowed as a few of the other men voiced their agreement via cat calls and several crude hand gestures. The one that had first spoke moved closer, allowing Cosmos a better view of his person. Her narrowed eyes took in the roughed up appearance and settled for a few seconds on his bandaged eye. Other than the eye and the long braid wrapped round his neck, Cosmos saw him as nothing unique. Yes, he was just like all of the other sweaty, sex-crazed, and mindless oafs in the room. He, along with the rest, would definitely need to be put in their place.

Cosmos opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice behind her, "She is to be the one in charge of your training and preparations for future missions."

"Integra," Cosmos greeted while stepping to the side. She would let the remarks made towards her slide for now.

"Yes, I heard we are to fight monsters, right?" The man laughed at the end of his inquiry. The sarcasm did not go unnoticed by either Cosmos or Integra.

"Your enemies are to be ghouls and vampires, neither of which age nor die," Integra provided as she stepped fully into the room.

"No shit?" One of the men towards the back asked in a joking manner, eliciting a few snickers from the others around him. Integra ignored the jab but her lip twitched several times at Cosmos' mumblings of "moronic muscle headed men".

"Holy water is splashed on the demon; a crucifix is stabbed through their heart; and it's head sliced off – the Impure Souls shall turn to ashes around the crucifix; this is what we do." Integra finished, waiting for the reactions of the men.

"For more information, check out a few vampire classics at the local Library; it really helps," Cosmos added with a small smirk.

"ARE YOU KIDDING US?!"

"VAMPIRES AREN'T REAL!"

"Oh they're real alright, boys," Cosmos stepped up next to Integra. "There is a lot of stuff you don't know about or think is myth. I'm living proof of it and so is one of the enemies running around London."

"Are you one of these supposed vampires then?" Braid boy spoke up with a smirk.

"Not quite-"

"The Hellsing Organization has never allowed for the public to know about the happenings of these abominations. We were established over a century ago. Had our organization not interfered, our enemies would have surely realized their goal, subverting mankind into a race of demonic vermin."

"You know, by the looks on their faces, I doubt they understood a word of that," Cosmos leaned in, whispering rather loudly at the expense of the men. The dumbfounded looks soon turned to anger at the silver haired woman's remark.

"See for yourself," Integra nodded to Cosmos' statement before snapping her fingers. "Alucard!"

The air in the room grew slightly more chilled and the shadows of the room seemed to grow larger. The men grew restless and started to jump about, looking and waiting for whatever 'Alucard' was and for it to appear.

"I don't know about you boys, but I think these girls are pulling our leg," the one both Cosmos and Integra came to believe was the leader spoke.

"If our employers wanted us entertained while we waited for them, I could think of much better entertainment," another man, older and more ragged, said while winking towards Cosmos. Loud rounds of laughter escaped from all men and more suggestive comments were made.

Cosmos silently fumed, trying with all her might not to fry this place into a crisp. The powers of Mars and Uranus were flaring to life inside her body, demanding retribution for such remarks. The faces of her two old senshi flashed inside Cosmos' mind, bringing a sad smile to her face.

"Well, boys," Cosmos spoke while putting a restraining hand on Integra. "That could still be arranged." Shocked expressions passed across the men's faces before being replaced by cheers. All eyes had turned focus on Cosmos making it easy for Alucard to slip in unnoticed.

Cosmos opened her cape, letting it relax against her back. As her fuku came into view, more cheers arose. Slowly Cosmos walked towards the braided one. If he was indeed the leader, teaching him a lesson would also apply to the others. As Cosmos drew closer, the guy stepped back until his calves bumped into a chair, making him fall into it.

"And who might you be?" Cosmos questioned while stepping up between the man's legs. Lifting one of her heeled feet, she placed it over his shoulder on the back of the chair, making the man subtly gulp and stare at her.

"The name's Pip, Cap'n Pip Bernadotte at your service," the man known as Pip spoke while following Cosmos' leg up to her body, eventually landing his gaze on her face. Cosmos' used all her strength not to glare down at the perverted man. Instead, she continued playing along, knowing she'd get payback soon enough.

"Where'd you get that injury, Captain?" Cosmos inquired, smiling innocently as she leaned slightly closer.

"Oh this, well-"

"Whatever the reasons, it will be small compared to the other injuries you'll receive if you and your men don't learn some respect," Cosmos whispered into his ear. Leaning back up, Cosmos blew him a kiss before giving the back of his chair a shove, causing it to fall back and Pip to hit his head hard on the floor.

"Ow! Damnit! What was that for?" Pip groaned as he pushed himself up into an awkward sitting position.

"Listen up boys; I'm only here to help make sure you live through the first mission. At the rate you're going, you won't even make it through training. So, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and save them for someone else. If not, well, I won't be responsible for any bodily harm that befalls you!" With that said, Cosmos placed her foot on the edge of the chair's bottom, giving another hard shove and making the chair and Pip go sliding back into the wall.

A loud squeak of pain was heard as Pip's back slammed into the wall and his knee's, still bent over the seat of the chair, to slam into his gut, leaving him winded. The rest of the Wild Geese looked on in awe at the small woman who had managed to kick a fully grown man all the way across the room with hardly any effort.

"Am I clear?" Cosmos questioned, gazing around the room. All of the men stared back at her in awe and slight fear, and all of them nodded.

"Good, I'm glad that's cleared up!" Spinning on her heel, Cosmos walked back over towards Integra. "You were saying?"

"The Hellsing Organization hunts and destroys all manners of undead vermin. You will now be a part of this team and as such will be exposed to the truth," Lifting her hand, Integra pointed behind Cosmos. "This is our enemy, the vampire."

From the shadows, a tall figure dressed in red approached, "These are the ones who are supposed to be protecting my Master? Pathetic."

"He's supposed to be a vampire?" A mercenary nearest the front questioned in disbelief. "Impossible!"

Cosmos both felt and heard the dark chuckle from behind her; however, she steadied herself even as she felt the dark presence of Alucard press close to her back. By the scared looks on the men's faces, Cosmos could only imagine what technique Alucard was using on them.

"What a pitiful bunch of cowards," Alucard laughed as he allowed more of his body to shift into the shadows, stretching out and herding the men into the middle of the room.

Pip pushed his way through the crowd and back towards the front of the group. The men parted easily in their stunned and scared state. When he cleared his way to the front, he was greeted with the sight of Cosmos being surrounded by hundreds of dark tendrils. In the middle of the mass sat a feral grinning head with long, sharp teeth.

"You're a v-vampire?!" He questioned, stunned.

"Got that right," Alucard's eerie smile grew wider, distorting the usually handsome and regal face into something grotesque. Before anyone could comment further, the doors to the room slammed open and Walter strolled inside.

"Sorry, Sir, I'll try to stop him before he gets carried away," the butler spoke while bowing towards Integra. "Oh, yes, Sir, by the way, I have something for you."

"What is it Walter?" Integra questioned and all attention turned towards the butler. Alucard's shadows receded as he watched Walter hand the Master a letter with an all too familiar seal.

"We received this," Water supplied while handing over the letter. Cosmos' curiosity was peaked when she noted the truly surprised look that crossed over Integra's face.

"Indeed," Walter smirked as he noticed Integra's understanding.

"Division XIII, the Iscariot Organization. Enrico Maxwell?" Integra questioned herself allowed.

"Who is that?" Cosmos questioned the thoughtful blonde while leaning over to read the letter. As she did, she felt a hand move through her hair, weaving through the strands.

"You would recognize them by their assassin, Father Alexander Anderson, more so than by their organizations name, little Cosmos," Alucard grinned when realization dawned on the silver haired woman.

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter but I hope it was okay. I plan to get back into the swing of my updates now that things are settled. I warn you, though. I have not been at my best lately. Being sick, depressed, overworked, and underappreciated can do that to a girl, ya know? Well, hope you enjoyed and the new chapter should be out in a little over a week, maybe sooner. **

**Please leave me some love,**

**Sesshy**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Cosmos began to feel the first tendril's of anger wrapping around her body, squeezing the air of composure from it. Silver eyes glowed eerily in the florescent lights of the room as she struggled to control her temper. When Cosmos had finally managed to gain control of her powers by accepting the inevitable, she had ultimately collected not only her friends' powers, but, also, some of their personality traits. Usually it would only be a light flare; however, tonight it felt as if the powers of ice, fire, wind, water, rain, lightning, death, and destruction were crashing into her, rolling her body in a tidal wave of emotions.

Why did men have to be so difficult? An angry tick started up in her right eye coupled with a twitch in the hand that held her long staff. Oh, it would be so easy to take care of their incessant whines, to stop the jokes, to make things easier…to make them shut up and listen.

"I still can't believe that they expect us to learn anything from you, doll," Pip laughed as he propped a rather deadly look gun upon his shoulder. Most of the men standing behind their leader either nodded, chuckled, or leered at Cosmos.

"My name is not 'doll', Captain," Cosmos replied with a long drawl, hinting at her annoyance. The men failed to pick up on her anger and annoyance, especially Pip who walked up to the woman until he towered over her form.

Even with her growth, Cosmos was still considered short; it was not something she enjoyed either. Considering the man's height, Cosmos still had to crane her head back to gaze up at him. The annoying mercenary smiled as he inhaled through his cigarette before speaking again.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," as he spoke, the smoke from his cigarette blew towards her, flooding her face in a grey cloud.

Cosmos' eyes narrowed as she lifted her free hand to swat at the cloud, shooing it from her face. "Sweetheart is not my name, either, Captain." This only made the man chuckle. "I fail to see what is so humorous about this!"

Pip's laughter died for a moment to allow him to lean down towards the short woman. Though he spared a glance at her frowning lips, he moved towards her ear, whispering into it. "You are."

Cosmos felt all the control she had remaining slip through her fingers. Standing up on her toes, she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "You didn't seem to find me so funny yesterday after I was through with you," she smirked as he blanched. Using the tip of her staff, she pushed Pip a good distance away.

"Now, boys, we _were_ going to do some of the more basic training regimes; however, seeing as how you think me so incompetent, I think we will move onto something of _my_ level. Don't you think?"

"What do you have in mind?" One of the men in the back questioned. Unlike most others, there were a select few, _very few_, who had not so easily forgotten their lesson from the day before. Cosmos smiled at him, wishing to exclude the select few from the punishment of the rest. Sadly, she could not. Oh well!

"A fire drill."

"A fire drill?" Several of the men echoed in confusion.

"Indeed," Cosmos' head was bowed slightly, allowing her hair to shadow her eyes. The smirk that graced her features, however, was clearly seen; it made several of the men nervous. After a few seconds, Cosmos lifted her head and smiled sweetly, allowing her face to fall free of any emotion except blissful innocence.

"How do you want this to go about?" Pip questioned. "Is there any special way you want us to do this?" His question was spoke in jest, condescending even.

"The only thing you have to do is run," Cosmos spoke while lifting up her free hand. She raised it up above her head until it could reach no further.

"Run?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where to?"

"Run, boys, just run," Cosmos smirked once again as she snapped her fingers, making a torrent of flame ignite from her hand. The flame traveled up into the air, twisting and forming into a large indefinite shape. After several seconds, the mass of flame exploded into the form of a giant phoenix. The men in the room looked on in shock, frozen in place as the bird circled Cosmos' body without burning her or her clothing.

"Don't just stand there boys," Cosmos flung her hand out, sending the flaming phoenix towards the men. At that point, every man took off running, struggling to race ahead of his comrades. Cosmos merely giggled and followed after the tail of her phoenix as it chased the men through the many hallways of the Hellsing Manor.

Thirty minutes later would soon find the men and Cosmos outside on the grounds of the Hellsing Manor. Try as they might to outrun the flame – they had failed. So, still, they ran while Cosmos watched from the roof of manor.

As she continued to watch, Cosmos felt a sudden flare in power. Pulling out Neptune's Mirror, she concentrated her power into it, mentally commanding the mirror to show her the disturbance.

The small hand mirror flashed for a moment before it flashed to show Integra and an unknown gentleman. "Nothing appears to be wrong," Cosmos mumbled to herself. Standing and turning on her heel, Cosmos walked into a portal only to end up in the basement of the Hellsing Manor.

"Alucard?!" A deafening silence echoed through the corridors of Alucard's 'rooms'. "Alucard!" Silence continued to greet Cosmos.

"Great," she walked through another portal after failing to sense the darkness that was Alucard's power and essence, momentarily forgetting the men running for their lives above ground.

**…**

"Good afternoon, I offer my most sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting-"

"Do not come any closer," The cold cut voice of Integra Hellsing spoke, stopping the two men in their tracks. Her slanted eyes narrowed behind large spectacles that flashed in the light. The two men, one more elderly than the other, froze and sent questioning glances towards the young woman.

"What business does the Iscariot have here? I find it hard to take them seriously after sending such a raucous little boy to represent their band of murders," Her voice was meant to slice through her opponent, cutting them down and breaking their defenses. Unfortunately, it would not seem to be that way for the man whom now stood before her.

"I would have to say that you are going a bit too far, my lady. I must certainly do not feel welcomed in the least," The 'little boy' reached up and removed his own glasses as he took another step closer.

"If you would allow, I will introduce myself," he brought his hand over to cross his chest before giving a small, mocking bow. "I am command of Division XIII: Enrico Maxwell. Pleased to meet you, my lady."

"Your introductions are unnecessary and a waste of time. State your business!" Integra demanded while holding her ground.

"Haha, we mean no harm nor do we wish to cause conflict-"

"How am I to believe that?!" Integra demanded once again as she began to grind her teeth together in anger. "The Iscariot has violated several treaties all at once by sending Father Anderson to destroy Alucard, kill two of my soldiers, and nearly kill me! Do not insult me by trying to deny that you knew of it."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean by, 'so'?! What makes you think that your lot can –"

"I could care less if it was two English casualties or two million. If it were not for the Vatican, we would not even put up with your heretical ilk!" Enrico growled while leaning closer, tilting his head so that his glare could look more menacing. "So, you heathen sow, I suggest you shut up and listen."

"Sow?" Alucard's voice rolled down the hallways of the Imperial War Museum, causing a wind to stir. Enrico's slicked back hair stayed in place, all except for his long and curly ponytail lying across his back.

"I could hear your whining from miles away. Of course, what else is there to be expected from the infantile Iscariot? The ways of man have not changed and neither has Rome. Still the Oppressors of Men, Makers of False Peace, Betrayers of Law, Slaughterers of all who dare to oppose…two millennium and nothing to show for it." Alucard spoke through his deep chuckle, one of which he used when basking in afterglow of a kill.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Nosferatu, Alucard, Hellsings trash disposal, and the Ace of Death!" Enrico spoke with almost an almost joyful tone mixed with his amusement. "This is the first time I have had the…_pleasure_…of meeting you – Mr. Alucard. I bid you a good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Maxwell," the shadows brought by the sunlight started to slither around Alucard, covering his form in darkness and preventing Enrico and his companion from viewing his next move. "How dare you call my Master a swine."

The sound of fabric rubbing together was the only hint of movement that Enrico had of Alucard. Before he could blink, the vampire had slid out his gun, pointing it over the bend of one arm and towards the other man. "Don't think you'll be leaving England alive after today, for I shall kill you, _**bastard!**_"

Enrico tsked while shaking his head softly as if he was simply scolding a child. "I'm afraid we will no longer be able to discuss business." He quickly slapped his hands together in a loud, solitary clap. "I feel I must repeat myself: If it wasn't for the dire situations, I would not be wasting my time on English trash such as the likes of you. But…if you wish, we will say our good-byes." Lifting one gloved hand up, Enrico snapped his long and thin fingers, "At attention!"

Alucard merely tilted his head to the side as an insane grin stretched across his face. Integra, however, took a small step back, unsure of what was to come.

"AAAANNDDEERRRSSSOOONN!"

A single but loud foot step sounded from down the hallway, drawing the attention of Integra and Alucard. The towering form of Father Anderson stood in the glow of a large window, casting a shadow over his body. Only when he took another step could he be seen clearly. In his hands were his favored weapons, ready for use.

"_Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron; Thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, o ye kings: be instructed o ye judges of the earth…"_ Anderson quoted as he continued his slow but carrying pace towards the small group.

Enrico visibly paled as he swallowed a large gulp. Small beads of sweat swelled upon his brow, slowly trickling down his forehead as Father Anderson drew closer. "NO! Anderson NO!" Enrico cried out, trying to cease the man before he got carried away. Still Father Anderson quoted as he came closer.

"ANDERSON STOP!"

"I shall purify all with a single blow. Mine enemies stand before mine eyes. Who shall mourn for Division XIII? Who shall mourn for the Vatican?" The more Anderson spoke, the stronger the gleam of insanity grew behind his eyes.

"Stop it, Anderson! You're presence is enough!" Enrico's voice was still demanding but it held an edge of panic to it. "Please go," he turned, pleading with Integra. "We shall speak another time, perhaps. You're presence is too much for him now. He'll surely loose control at this rate from just seeing you and your vampire!"

Before Integra had the chance to respond, a bullet whizzed by her head, making her hair fly forward, and flew past Enrico, deflecting one of Anderson's blades. The speed and accuracy of the bullet stunned the three human's present. Anderson, however, remained unaffected.

"I think it's time we got to know each other. Wouldn't you agree, Judas priest?" Alucard chuckled as he pulled out his newest gun from Walter. The black metal gleaned in the light as Alucard's hands caressed it through his gloves.

"This time, demon, you're fate will be different!" Anderson all but laughed menacingly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Anderson threw one of his blades towards Alucard's head, ignoring the command to stop by Enrico. Alucard easily avoided the blade and returned a shot of his own. The shot was deflected by a thicker and longer blade pulled free from its sheath.

Just as Alucard and Anderson prepared to attack once more, a swirling mass of darkness appeared from thin air. Alucard recognized the mass and the energy which radiated from within that swirling hole.

"Cosmos," he spoke softly as the said woman stepped out in a vision of silver which seemed to glow in the natural light of the room. When her body was completely free from the dark depths, the portal closed behind her. "It seems I have either made it in time for the party."

"Party?" Enrico echoed while eyeing the strange, new woman before him.

"Would you rather I have said, 'Looks like I came in the wrong place at the wrong time'?" Cosmos questioned with a slight turn of her body, giving Alucard her back and casting a distrusting glance towards Anderson. At the unknown man's gaze, Cosmos merely sighed and looked towards Alucard.

"What sort of trouble are you creating now, Nosferatu?" Alucard merely answered her with a predatory smile, one which resembled that of a giant cat ready to feed upon it's helpless prey.

"Heathen witch, demon whore, I shall rid the world of your presence! _Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live…"_ Anderson lifted a blade, moving to fling it towards the 'witch' before him just as she opened her cloak to reveal her hand aglow with a red, fiery energy.

"Attention tourists," The voice of Walter spoke from behind a door, drawing the attention of everyone but the three people on guard. "This is the art gallery!" A heavy wooden door opened to show Walter dressed in his traditional garb but leading a group of elderly Japanese seniors. "If you would, please follow me as we make our way towards the new exhibit of…" Walter's voice was lost to the mumbling and grumbling of the crowd. The large group of Japanese senior citizens slowly made their way between Alucard and Anderson, flowing around Cosmos like a river would a sturdy rock.

"Why does this priest have masonry tools?"

"Oh! Maybe he is a juggler!"

"I haven't seen one of those since I was a small child!"

"My heavens, what a gun! I've never seen one so _big!_"

"…we never had guns like that…"

"…what is that old warmonger going on about this time?"

"Young lady what would your mother say if she saw you walking around in such a outfit?"

"Girls these days, no respect for their bodies."

"Why in my days, you'd never see a lady in that…"

"Alucard." Anderson called over the senior citizens.

"Anderson."

"Maybe we should part for now."

"Yes, the magic is gone."

"Hey, don't touch that!" Cosmos squeaked out as one of the elderly men pulled aside her cloak from behind, trying to take a peek at her butt.

"I'm going back to sleep. Even if the Catholics should pose a problem since Anderson won't be here, Walter will be here to handle them. Having to wake in the middle of the day has left me dead tired…" Alucard spoke while turning, making his long jacket and long black hair spin with his form.

"I said don't do that!" Cosmos screeched indignantly once more while tugging on her short skirt.

"Since there is nothing left for me to do here, I shall return to Rome. This truly is a wonderful museum. I should bring the children to see it sometime," Anderson spoke with a soft smile as he, too, turned to leave.

"That's …nice.." Enrico spoke with unease, not fully sure whether or not he should trust his associate.

"Next time Alucard, _witch_, I shall surely kill thee…"

"For the love of Selene, stop – I am _not_ a witch!" Cosmos growled but nevertheless nodded her farewells towards the retreating men.

"Why did you come here?" Integra questioned Cosmos.

"I took notice of Alucard's absence and knew that nothing good would come of it," Cosmos shrugged but nearly jumped when one last retreated man slapped her ass as he wobbled by, leaving her to curse her nationalities perverseness.

"I will take my leave as well," Cosmos gave a slight bow of the head to Integra.

"How is the progress with my soldiers?" Integra spoke as Cosmos walked past her. The whispers was just low enough so only the silver warier could hear.

"I believe I left them in the middle of a fire drill," Cosmos replied with a soft and very feminine chuckle.

"Fire drill?"

"You'll see," Cosmos sent Integra a smirk that was anything but innocent. Fire danced behind her glossy silver eyes. With nothing left to say, Cosmos summoned a portal and returned to the mansion, leaving a slightly concerned Integra and confused Enrico.

"Shall we continue this discussion elsewhere?" Enrico's assistant inquired lightly, afraid that if he spoke too loud that the near disaster would try again.

"Yes, lets," Enrico spoke while leading the way and leaving Integra to follow.

**…**

Two figures sat inside of a quaint restaurant, watching and listening to the conversation of two other diners that were situated outside. One of the people being watched was Integra and the other Enrico. They were both unaware to the pair inside, speaking of something similar in conversation to their own.

"They are finally beginning to understand the Millennium," a smaller man spoke to a much larger built one.

"Hardly 'Begun', they have only started to scratch the surface. Yes, just barely," a deep chuckle rose from the other man while he lifted cup of tea to his parched lips.

"Wouldn't it be wise to hasten the plan?"

"No, everything is going according to my plan; however, I would love another cup of tea."

"….you seem overly pleased, herr Direktor.." The first man's voice had lost his confidence as the first waves of unease started to flow over him.

"Yes, I am very pleased. Just imagine it! This was a very critical step. Next time will surely bring more blood and gore, don't you agree? Will it not be perfect?" This time, the laughter held an insane edge to it, one that sent shivers up the companion's spine and leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

* * *

**…**

**Okay, I am too tired and sick to proof read this tonight. So, I am depending on all of my readers to bring any mistakes to my attention. I hope my faith is not ill placed. *Smiles as best I can before going into another coughing / hacking fit ***

**Please stop by my page and check out a few other stories. I'm sure you would be interested in them if you are enjoying this one.**

**My latest new one, a Vampire fic, is Deadly Attraction. Though it is strictly Sailor Moon, it has a deliciously gorrific edge just like Hellsing has. I'm not the best with horror, but I try to do it justice. **

**I have also started a new SM / DN story, Chance encounters…it needs some love and any would be appreciated :D **

** Thanks to my reviewers, people who faved, and alerted my story :D you all are awesome!**

**Sesshy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**…**

**

* * *

**

**…**

The steady rhythm of Alucard's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways. Moonlight highlighted his form with each window he passed, but he paid the sphere no attention. Alucard had just left from an interesting conversation with Walter. He was pleasantly surprised to find the English man agreed – Hellsing could not sit by and allow the 13th Chapter or anyone else attempt to solve the issue. They would fail, just as they had in the past. In order to eliminate the threat, the past would have to be repeated. Alucard, and possibly Walter and Cosmos, would be sent to South Africa to squash out the rebellious Nazi supporters.

At the thought of the lone warrior, Alucard stopped before one of the windows and turned to stare out at the Hellsing grounds. His Master, Integra, had retired early, leaving him to his own devices for the night. Glowing red eyes easily caught sight of the silver uniform bathed around the darkness of the night. Had it not been for the moon that seemed to make her glow, she would be entirely cloaked in the shadows of darkness.

A feral grin slid over Alucard's features before he called his element and disappeared into the very shadows around him.

**…**

Cosmos sighed for the up-tenth time. Her thin fingers clenched tightly around the clip board in her hands. Already pale skin turned whiter around her knuckles, and the plastic of the clip board threatened to break.

Why couldn't men follow simple directions?

Why did they have to be so dense?

Better yet, why was she the one stuck with this job?

Oh, that's right, Walter was busy preparing their new weapons and Alucard would probably massacre them before giving thought to anything else. And Integra, well, no one deserved _that_ fate. Cosmos blew out a long breath, letting it blow some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"Try again," she ordered in a very bored tone. Tired eyes watched as the men grumbled louder, complaining about being trained by a – they never had a chance to finish with their sentence. Cosmos, as per habit now, ignited one of Mar's powers. Instead of using the phoenix, which she thought was getting kind of old, she summoned the flames in the form of a large serpent. It readily moved to fulfill her command – scare the boys shitless.

"Now, I believe I told you to try again," She said with a strained smile. They had been going at this training for the past eight hours, non stop. Integra had demanded that Cosmos assist them in their training. At first, Cosmos was confused. She had absolutely no "gun-smarts", as Pip called them. It wasn't until she stepped out onto the field that she understood the reasoning behind Integra's decision.

Cosmos, unlike normal humans, had enhanced abilities, and given her powers, she could easily bring the targets to a more realistic setting. She could help them physically train, make them stronger and faster. So they break a few bones here and there, suffer a burn or two, and are forever scared until the day they die. No pain no gain!

The boys set up their guns for another round, and Cosmos sent a prayer to Selene, begging her to make this night end. Taking a deep breath, she planned to summon another attack, but stopped short. Stronger….

A memory flashed into her mind, one of the last she had with her friends during a battle. Rubeus' smirking face came to the front of her mind and that annoying laughter of his echoed through her mind.

"Actually," Cosmos interrupted while moving to stand in front of the line up. All the men quickly averted their guns, making sure they were not pointed towards her. "I have a different idea for our last exercise. If," Cosmos stressed, "-IF you can complete this, you can go on to bed and I'll take the punishment from Integra."

The men whispered among themselves. After weighing their options, they chose to take what Cosmos offered. She smiled softly, hoping her eagerness wasn't showing too much. This would be fun. Now, all she had to do was figure out how to do it. Rubeus had a machine that altered the gravitational pull. To stall, she ordered the men to form as tight of a circle as they could. Confused but willing, the men did as told.

From nearby, Alucard's form took shape as he stepped free of the shadows that licked at his body greedily. His blood red eyes watched from a distance, curious and excited to know what she had planned.

In the time it took the Wild Geese to get organized, Cosmos figured out her plan. In order to manipulate the force of gravity, she would have to call on the powers of earth. Closing her eyes, she thought of Endymion and his essence, Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter. Cosmos twirled her staff in her hand before throwing out her arm and allowing her had to slide up towards the tip of it. With the bottom tip, she outlined a circle around the men, praying to the elements of her friends to do her bidding.

Pip wasn't sure about the rest of the boys, but he wasn't sure whether or not this pretty lady had few screws loose or what. He began to joke with the other guys who began to taunt the warrior, but not Pip. He had learned his lesson there.

Surprisingly, she said nothing, only closed the circle. Just like that, everything changed and every man found himself kissing the pavement. Curses in many different languages flew up as they all tried to stand, get up, or even move. Nothing they did worked; it felt as if a heavy weight was placed on their backs.

"What did you do?" Pip demanded while biting his cigarette in two.

"I've never tried it before, but I manipulated the earth's gravitational pull around the area in which you all were gathered. This," Cosmos moved to point her heeled toes at the line she had just made around them, "is where you need to cross to reach a normal level. If you can't make it out, you'll be stuck there until you can."

"You're crazy!" One guy gasped out, "No one can stand up to this."

Cosmos 'tsked' the man before stepping over the line and into the circle. She remained unaffected by the change in gravity. "I've managed in worse. This exercise will help you to train your body to withstand circumstances outside the norm that you have become so relaxed with. If you do not try, you will die. Ghouls and Demons are not like humans who are simply crazed, greedy, or just plain stupid. Humans have a major flaw in their construction. In the time it takes your brain to send synapses down to the proper nerve endings, you could be dead!" Cosmos snapped her fingers to prove her point. "It's a costly delay. This will help to lessen that delay and enhance your abilities far beyond that of a normal human."

As she spoke, Cosmos walked around the feet of the men, lecturing them as a teacher would. "You're in a pull hardly greater than the natural level for this planet. Once each of you has succeeded in moving from this simple level, I'll up the ante, as they say. Too much stress could have …unpleasant results," She left off eerily before hopping out of the circle and waving goodbye. "See you boys tomorrow morning!"

Cosmos only managed to take a few small steps before she was greeted with the towering sight of Alucard. The shadows that the light of the moon cast were wrapping around his form, rubbing against him in an intimate fashion. Try as she might to ignore his presence, she couldn't. No, the fates were not kind. Alucard followed a footstep behind her until she came to her room. Only then did she turn to face the Vampire just to have her nose bump into the steel wall that was his chest. Taking a step back, she bumped into her door.

Alucard smirked as he leaned down to level with her. Her silver orbs were tired but observant. She was waiting for him to try something. As much as he'd love to play with her, he had important matters to attend to.

"We're leaving for South America tomorrow," he said as if he were telling her the weather for the next day; it left her flabbergasted. By the time she recovered from the surprise, he had disappeared the way he had come, leaving Cosmos to stumble into her room and collapse on her bed.

"South America?" Cosmos sat up once what he said fully set into her tired and over worked (thanks to annoying and 'know-it-all-Wild Geese' men) brain.

**…**

"Is everything ready for transport?" Integra questioned Walter who was dutifully following behind his leader's footsteps.

"Um, about that…" Walter's voice held an edge of unease as his eyes looked ahead of Integra's form and towards a large set of wooden double doors.

Integra ignored the unusual reaction and merely pushed open the door that would lead her to the room which held the Wild Geese, Cosmos, and Alucard. What she didn't expect to see was the Wild Geese surrounding her and Alucard in a large circle. Integra could mostly make out Alucard, and, if it had not been for her weird hairstyle, she might have missed Cosmos' form.

"Vampires aren't supposed to be able to cross running water! Haven't you read Dracula?" Though she didn't voice it, Integra agreed with her slightly. There were many myths about Vampires that she had yet to explore to find if they were truth or not.

"Ahem," Walter coughed, drawing the attention of everyone but Alucard and Cosmos. Alucard was far too amused with the fuming woman and she was far too engrossed listing off the 'facts' she had learned in the book, Dracula.

Brushing off their lack of attention, Integra turned her gaze to the Wild Geese. She was more than a little surprised to notice that they were not fully awake and seemed to be slightly disoriented. "What's wrong, soldiers?"

Pip snorted and jerked his head in the direction of Cosmos, "You might want to investigate the methods of the people working for you." This only seemed to confused Integra more, causing her to turn to Walter for a clearer answer.

"It would seem that Ms. Cosmos' training methods are a bit on the extreme side," Walter answered as a sweat drop formed. His hands were well hidden behind his back, allowing him to writhe them nervously without it being seen.

"How so?" Integra questioned but this time it was directed towards Cosmos. The silver headed warrior had yet to learn she was being spoken to and continued to argue with Alucard.

"Cosmos," Integra growled. Still no response. "COSMOS!" This time, Cosmos turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"How are my men expected to perform at peak efficiency when they come back from a training session with you looking like this?" Integra waved a hand over towards Pip, using him as an example since he was the leader of the Wild Geese.

Cosmos turned her head to look Pip over, trying to pick out the differences of which Integra hinted at. "I'm sorry but I'm not responsible for them. They came to me looking like that. All I did was give them an opportunity to further enhance their abilities past the norm for an average human. If they plan to survive what we're fighting, they need to be trained in circumstances similar to what it is like to face our enemies, only more controlled."

Once again, Integra was surprised at her answer, but shook it off and questioned her again, "What exactly did you do then?"

"I manipulated the earth's gravitational pull around the area in which they gathered, giving them an opportunity to strengthen their body, mind, and resolve." Cosmos turned fully to Integra, placing her free hand on her hip and shrugging her shoulders.

"You did what?" Walter and Integra questioned together in shock.

"I guess I'll just have to show you. Are there any volunteers?" Cosmos looked around but most of the men had made a dash for the door. Had it not been for Alucard suddenly appearing in their path, they might have made it out and to freedom.

Cosmos searched out the many heads for a certain long braid. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, but… "Pip, would you be so kind?" She plastered a sugary sweet smile over her face while lifting a finger and motioning him to come forward. When he didn't, she sighed and used Venus' Love Me Chain to lasso and pull the 'volunteer' closer. She planted him in a chair and proceeded to do as she explained.

Integra and Walter watched fascinated as a strain was placed over Pip. The sturdy, wooden chair groaned underneath the force that was pressing down upon it, but it still held.

"Can you stand?" Cosmos questioned while stepping aside and waving Integra and Walter over. The two came closer and watched as Pip struggled to move his arms; it took a full thirty minutes for him to get them into position so that he could try to push himself up. Integra spit out the used up cigar and reached out to grab and pull Pip from the chair. This display was becoming rather tiresome and ridiculous. Just when her hand was going to be parallel with Pip's feet, Cosmos spoke up, "I wouldn't do that, Sir Integra."

Integra didn't listen; she continued to reach forward until she found her body being pulled to the floor. Her hand hit first, making a very loud smack sound through the room. Thankfully, her knees saved her from hitting the floor face first.

Cosmos shook her head but released the power that was used to manipulate the gravity. Pip, not expecting this, ended up toppling over Integra, landing face first at Walter's feet. Cosmos could hardly restrain the giggle as she helped Integra to stand.

"When you return, I expect a full explanation as to the purpose of that display!" Integra was shook up and it showed. How many beings were out there like Cosmos and Alucard with powers such as the ones they controlled?

Cosmos was confused but nodded her ascent. Anything to get this trip over with before it even began, "I only have one question."

"What's that?" Integra asked while trying to brush off the slight fear she felt from Cosmos' display. How could humans add up to something like htat?

"How are we going to get _that_ through customs?" Cosmos pointed towards Alucard's coffin which was being wrapped in a large cloth. Integra nearly dropped the new cigar from her mouth. She had a point.

"There is no customs," Walter supplied and both women turned to him, giving him questioning looks. Pip was the one who had mercy on the two.

"It's a smuggling ship. We've used them for years. So long as they guy's are paid, they're trustworthy; it'll also solve your passport problems, sweetheart." Cosmos' eye twitched at the name, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"We have to send the weapons as well," Alucard added from behind the two. "Both my coffin and the weapons will arrive with the ship while we fly to our destination." Cosmos didn't turn to face him, but Integra did and she took note of his change of appearance.

"You're dressed differently," She spoke without any hint of emotion. "Isn't sunlight supposed to harm vampires?" Cosmos silently agreed with that. Every since she learned of how and who she was traveling with, she tried to pry the answer from him. She failed.

"There was no way I could board a plane looking like that," Alucard shot Cosmos a look, almost as if sensing her inner anger that simmered just under the surface. There were other ways of playing with her, she just hadn't figured out he knew yet. "And I will be walking around in public. Besides, for me, sunlight is not fatal, just a nuisance."

Integra nodded and turned to Cosmos, "Are you prepared to leave?" She gave the other woman a look over, there was nothing approving in her glance.

Cosmos chose to ignore _that_ as well. Without answering her first, she called upon her Luna Pen powers, successfully changing her appearance to match that of Alucard. She wore a dress suit of pearl white with a pearl blue undershirt. Her hair was piled in an intricate bun and pony tail atop her head. Her outfit was complimented with a pair of fashionable faux glasses that gave her a professional look. Her feet were slipped into a pair of white heels similar to the ones of her Cosmos outfit and a fashionable purse was resting under her arm. In her other hand, her staff hand, was a clipboard.

"Better?"

**…**

Cosmos, better known as Serenity in her power down form, felt sorry for them men who were forced to haul in the large and certainly heavy luggage. She wished she could assist them, but she had a part to play. So, she continued to keep step with Alucard, though she wished she could have stayed back in England.

Her flight had been anything but pleasant, and the strain from it was starting to wane on her. Unfortunately, Alucard had decided to sit next to her on the plane and in the limo. Even though they were on the same side, she still didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep around him. Nope, not at all.

"This way! This way!" Several men ordered while they moved into the large building. The hotel in which Hellsing was providing for them was rather beautiful. High priced, obviously, but beautiful. Serenity didn't take too long to admire her surroundings, she needed to focus.

"E-excuse me," She turned her gaze to take note of a fair haired man who seemed to be rather unsure of himself at the moment. "Sir…Ma'am…For luggage that l-large…" The poor man seemed unable to finish his sentence, especially when Alucard graced him with his attention.

"Which floor are ya'll on?" Pip questioned the two. Alucard answered without turning to face the man. "Hey, over here," Pip called to the bell hops. "He says it's on the top floor."

"Um… Sir," The man behind the desk tried again. "The l-luggage…"

"There's no problem," Alucard answered while watching the men take his coffin away. He listened as the familiar click of heels made their way closer. When he turned his attention to the man behind the desk, he found, to his annoyance, Serenity talking with the boy. The desk clerk's stuttering was only becoming worse with her presence near him, and the boy looked like a ripe tomato in the face. Alucard snorted and walked to her side, standing so close to her it seemed like he was trying to smoother her.

"It's my fault really, but I'm sure a nice fellow like you knows how us women are about our clothes, shoes, and make up," Serenity smiled softly towards the man, hoping to spare him any confrontation from Alucard. Unfortunately, nothing nor nobody seemed to be on her side. Just as the man opened his mouth to stutter out an argument. Alucard leaned over her form, pressing a finger to the man's forehead.

"There is no problem," he spoke while gazing into the man's eyes. Serenity turned her head back, noticing Alucard had removed his glasses and his eyes seemed somewhat normal, just somewhat. She moved her attention back to the clerk. The man's eyes were dilated and a look of complete relaxation took over his form.

"No problem," the man spoke in a daze.

"No problem at all?" Alucard questioned.

"No problem at all, sir," the clerk responded before shaking out of the daze and appearing to be quite normal once again.

Alucard wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist, making her turn with him and leading her towards the elevator, "Let's go, hurry up and bring it up." Serenity tried to slip from his grip but he wouldn't allow it. She would have to talk with him about messing with someone's mind like he just had.

"What did you just do?" Pip demanded while shooting unbelievable glances between Alucard and the clerk. "Magic?"

"I didn't do anything. Is there a problem with transporting everything?" Alucard questioned while ignoring the indignant huff from the woman held at his side. He was enjoying this game with her.

"More like everything is running too smoothly," Pip spoke while shifting his cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"I agree," Serenity spoke softly while taking quick glances around the lounge area. Her gaze settled on two men who she had caught staring at them quite often. She wasn't sure, but she had a bad feeling about them.

"Really?" Alucard chuckled but ignored the curiosity radiating off of his two traveling companions. Instead, he pulled Serenity along to the elevators, quickly entering one along with Pip.

**…**

"Red glove to white sock," one of the two men spoke into a small device hidden within his suit. "The guests have entered, I repeat, the guests have entered."

**…**

"**THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I HAVE TO STAY IN SOME CHEAP HOTEL ROOM AND YOU TWO GET ALL THIS**?" Pip cried out in righteous fury. Serenity, who had been standing beside him, winced and rubbed at her ears. She only hoped she hadn't lost most of her hearing with that outburst.

"**THIS IS SO MESSED UP**," he continued his tirade.

"I agree," Serenity nodded while stepping away in hopes of saving her eardrums from anymore permanent damage. "I remember specifically requesting a separate room." She spoke while walking around and admiring the beauty that the suite offered.

As she passed a coffee table, a note caught her eye. Picking it up, she pulled out a greeting card; it was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. J.H. Blenner. All other text went unread as her gaze focused solely on who it was addressed to.

Mr. and _Mrs._ J.H. Blenner.

"Who is J.H. Blenner?" Serenity questioned, hoping against everything that it was all a mix up.

"It is one of the names I go by when traveling under Hellsing orders," Alucard answered while walking to her. His long fingers easily picked the card from her grip, not that it was much of a problem. She had become rather lax in her posture. After reading the card, he was not surprised.

Pip, ever so curious, came and read the note too. He could not hold back the bout of laughter that escaped him after reading it and seeing her reaction. "No wonder you never warmed up to me, sweetheart."

Sensing her anger was coming to a boiling point, Alucard tossed the card back atop the coffee table and walked towards the two pieces of luggage. He grabbed for the cover of the shorter, but longer one. Ripping it off, he freed the sleek, black coffin from it's covering.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of wood splintering; it would appear that Hellsing would be paying for some new but broken furniture for this trip. At least it was not he who was the cause, yet.

A very disgruntled Pip with splintered wood on his person appeared next to Alucard, taking in the sight of the coffin. "So that's your coffin, huh?"

"This is my final domain – born and died here," Alucard spoke while running his hand over the smooth surface. His fingers traced the words embedded into the item.

"We start the investigation tomorrow," Pip changed the subject. "I'll come pick you and the Missus up sometime tomorrow evening. Night is better, right?" A loud shriek of outrage came from another room, drawing both of the men's attention to the fact that Serenity had moved on with her tour.

"You should look forward to this more," Alucard spoke without answering Pip's initial question. "Thing's are going to be interesting. Fun."

"Huh?"

Alucard had no need to answer due to the fact that several military helicopters had appeared outside the suite window. Men in sniper uniforms could be seen aiming their guns directly towards the area that Pip and Alucard were standing in. Pip, who was definitely not immortal or indestructible, duct out of the firing range just as the men opened fire. Bullets rained into the room, shattering glass and destroying furniture.

Now Alucard was responsible for the mess…

**…**

**

* * *

**

**…**

**So, yeah, an update :) Be thankful, times are rough for me right now. VERY rough. You have my supposed friend to thank for this. She managed to piss and stress me off enough to make me turn to my writing. You think you know someone, but, honestly, you don't, especially when money comes into the picture.**

***shrug* Don't ask, just know I have a lot on my hands at the moment, a lot lot lot! **

**I do hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to any and all feedback I receive!**

**Sesshy**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

To say Pip was confused was an understatement. He was many things – grateful, surprised, shocked, scared, etc. One moment, bullets are raining down upon him and Alucard. Well, mostly Alucard, and then the next minute, everything is frozen. Everything and everyone but he and Alucard.

Pip peeked from around a corner and looked towards Alucard for an answer, but the vampire's attention was on the completely demolished door just behind him; it was the same door that Serenity had walked through only moments prior. Pip, figuring it was safe to come out, walked towards the door and moved to open it. When his hand touched it, however, it fell through with a loud bang. Just on the other side of the door was Serenity, and she didn't look happy.

Blood stained parts of her outfit. Her left shoulder, right arm, left side, and upper right breast were the main focuses of the blood. The shower of bullets had managed to catch her before she could properly protect herself.

"I turn my back for one minute and this is what happens?" Serenity yelled as she waved a hand over her body, emphasizing the bullet marks. "If this is your idea of a vacation, I don't want any part of any future _vacations_." Growling, Serenity placed a hand over each wound. Her eyes would glow purple as would the palm of her hand. Pulling her hand back, Pip and Alucard watched in fascination as the bullets retracted and skin tissue healed.

Serenity repeated this process for each bullet wound. Once she was bullet free, she walked over to what used to be the balcony doors. Stepping over the shattered glass, she walked onto the balcony and looked up at the helicopter full of snipers. Glaring, she stepped onto the railing and then jumped towards the helicopter. Landing atop it, she summoned the powers of Jupiter's electricity to fry the system. Then, she slipped into the helicopter and took each weapon from each man and tossed them out the window. Satisfied with her handiwork, she jumped back to the room and snapped her fingers, successfully unfreezing time.

Screams of disbelief, anger, and shock filtered through the air as the men were unfrozen. Their weapons had disappeared and now their helicopter was out of control, forcing them to abandon it or die in the oncoming crash that was bound to happen.

"What the hell just happened?" Pip demanded as he watched Serenity calmly and coolly walk back through the doorway and towards where her luggage had been dropped.

"Hm," Serenity indulged him while she pulled out a new outfit. "I believe I just saved your ass. That little trick will buy us a few minutes. I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy being shot. So, I issued a little payback."

"But how?"

"I stopped the flow of time for everyone but the people in this room," Serenity walked behind a screen to change. "Then, using that same ability, I reversed time on my body. Basically, it was like I was never shot to begin with, and it's easier to do that rather than heal myself."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Pip mumbled sarcastically.

"There are quite a few things, actually," Serenity responded as she walked out in a pair of khaki pants and a button up dress shirt. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows while moving to stand between the two men. "However, I think we have more to concern ourselves over than what I can and cannot accomplish. Like, let's say, the fact we're being filmed."

"Really? We're on TV?" Pip questioned.

**…**

"What the hell do those morons think they are doing?" Integra cursed the TV. Walter had walked in moments ago with word of Alucard and Serenity's debut appearance on the local Brazilian TV News channel.

Two pictures were flashed on the screen. One was of Alucard and the other of Serenity. As the reporter continued to recite facts on the two 'terrorists', there was an alarm sounding through the manor.

The shrill sound echoed through the empty hallways, bouncing off the walls and growing in sound. Walter moved quickly to the doors, checking outside of them before pulling and locking them shut. Integra moved to call the guard room, but as soon as her hand touched the receiver, the power in the Manor went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

**…**

"Humans," Alucard's grin stretched across his entire face, nearly splitting it from ear to ear. "Always so predictable." Since Serenity's stunt of damaging their helicopters and disarming them without detection, the enemy had changed their strategy. Instead of attacking via the air, they were now infiltrating the entire hotel, closing off any escapes that the three might make.

"They've got us cornered in here," Pip growled as he bit the end off of his cigarette. Why couldn't the enemy have waited until he was out of the building before picking a fight with Alucard and Serenity.

"All we can do is wait until they decide to make their move," Serenity stated the obvious, much to Pip's chagrin. After changing clothes and rendering the first wave of air snipers useless, she had been raiding the fridge.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Pip questioned while stomping towards her. She paid him no mind, only continuing to finish off any and all of the food and drinks the hotel had provided them.

"Of course," Serenity mumbled through a bite of cookie. Pip relaxed slightly after hearing her say that. "I'm worried for all those poor, innocent souls that are about to meet their unfortunate end at the hand of Alucard. He has no self control when it comes to these matters."

"WHAT?" Pip yelled in anger.

"Ow," Serenity grumbled while rubbing her poor ear. "Just because there is a very high chance that you will die in this battle doesn't give you a good reason to make me go deaf in the process!" Pip opened his mouth to argue, but he was interrupted by a soft jingle that rang through the air. His mouth clicked shut as he looked about for the source.

"Do you hear that?" He questioned allowed. Alucard's head tilted to the side as he listened to the foreign noise. Serenity took but a moment before she recognized the sound for what it was. She stood and quickly moved to where she had dumped her bags. She unzipped one and stuffed a hand inside. Moments later she retrieved a watch like device and flipped it open.

"Cosmos," She stated and watched as Integra's face appeared on the small, circular screen. The other woman appeared rather haggard and worse for wear. "Integra?" Serenity questioned when she noticed that not only was Integra in bad shape, but she was also in almost complete darkness. The only light that shined through was from a small window nearby.

Serenity felt Alucard move behind her. His blood red eyes were gazing at the small screen that held his Master's face.

"Is something the matter?" Serenity questioned. Pip now joined the other two as he looked over Serenity's shoulder.

"There is an intruder in the building," Integra spoke through the muffled battle cries and sounds of gunfire.

"Who is it?" Pip questioned. He received no answer as a loud explosion sounded from somewhere in the background, causing Integra to drop the communicator. Serenity cursed as she tried to restore the connection; however, it did no good. The only thing she and the two men on either side of her could see was the floor and the rubble that was scattered across it. They were, however, able to hear the commotion going on in the background.

"This is bad," Serenity flipped the lid shut and ran to the window. She ducked her head outside to evaluate the happenings below. "We don't have long until our guests break in and start shooting up the place. Alucard!"

"Yes?" He questioned almost lazily, surprising her. For one whose Master was in a life or death situation, he was awfully calm about the entire situation. She had expected him to be in a rush to return to the manor.

"Can you handle the situation by yourself?" She knew the answer, but felt like humoring him nonetheless.

"Of course," Alucard nodded and grinned wider. "I take it that you will be taking Pip with you?"

"Yes," Serenity nodded as she returned from her position at the window. It was best not to stand in front of it for too long. Even if she had discouraged the snipers, that didn't mean that they had completely given up altogether.

"Take me where?" Pip demanded to know. "How on earth do you plan to get back to the manor in time? It's not possible."

"For you, maybe," Serenity commented as she changed into her Cosmic form. Her staff which had appeared suddenly in her grasp, glowed purple as she summoned a portal. "Have fun, Alucard!" She smirked as she grabbed Pip's shirt and pulled him through the portal after her. Alucard was left alone just as the doors to the suite were blasted open. He melted into the shadows to watch as the infiltration group filed into the room.

If they wanted war, he would be more than happy to give them one.

**…**

"Holy Hell!" Pip cursed as he jumped free from the portal. His boot clad feet fell with a crunch upon the rubble and trash that littered the floor of the lower level of the Hellsing Manor. "How did you do that?" He demanded of her.

"Another time," Cosmos dismissed as she ran past him and towards the grand staircase. "We need to find Integra and now!" She easily leaped up the stairs, jumping clear up them before Pip even touched down on the first one. "Find some back up!" She hollered back at him before turning the corner and rushing through the hallway.

As Cosmos ran through the halls, she took notice of all the newly created destruction. Compared to her first unannounced visit to the Hellsing Manor, it was relatively clean, especially considering there was not much of a blood trail; however, the further she traveled into the manor, the worse it became, as if whoever was responsible for this disaster only grew angrier the closer they came to the heart of the manor.

A loud explosion rocked the entire building, causing bits and pieces of the shattered ceiling to fall to the ground. Cosmos stopped and used her staff to help keep her balance until the trembling ceased. The sounds of gunfire rang through the air, and they sounded close. Without wasting any more time, Cosmos used the power of Uranus to give her an extra burst of speed. If she recalled correctly, she was almost upon Integra's office.

**…**

Integra cursed as the force of the blast was enough to knock her off of her feet and send her flying into the adjacent wall. The heavy set oak doors that led to her office were now barely hanging onto their hinges. Walter, who had braced himself for impact, quickly stood and took the defensive. Now that the doors were open, there was nothing stopping the attacker from getting to her.

As the smoke and ash billowed in from the doorway, two of the Wild Geese members came sailing through the air. Their bodies hit the floor and rolled to a stop just before Integra's feet. Gunfire sounded as the few remaining defenders attempted to stop the attacker.

"Walter!" Integra called out while she moved to retrieve a gun from her desk. The heavy set piece of furniture had been bolted to the floor long ago for instances like this. With a shaky hand, Integra retrieved a small pistol from a drawer and loaded it quickly.

"Everything is under control, Sir," Walter spoke as he advanced several steps towards the doorway. Visibility was still low, but he was able to make out the forms of several figures just a few feet ahead of him. "I will take care of the issue immediately and then begin cleaning up this mess."

The sound of bone and flesh ripping apart filled the air as the rest of the remaining members of the Wild Geese were decapitated. Their bodies fell with a heavy thump to the floor as the blood let out in a large puddle. Integra and Walter froze as they heard the subtle sounds of something crunching followed by a guzzling noise.

"What the hell," Integra questioned as she forced herself to her feet and gazed towards the sight before her. The figure of a woman stood in a large puddle of blood. Her gloved hands were stained red and clutching the decapitated head of one of the Wild Geese members. Her mouth was latched at the neck of the man, draining what little blood remained in the head. When nothing was left, she dropped the head at her feet and gazed towards the remaining two living members within the area – Walter and Integra.

"Walter, who is she?" Integra demanded as she raised her gun and aimed for the head. Unfortunately for her, the gun of which she wielded would be of no use against such a monster. Her last line of defense was Walter and she was doubtful that even he could handle such a creature.

"Murderer…" The woman growled as she flashed her blood coated fangs in the two human's direction. Her glowing red eyes narrowed dangerously on the two before zeroing in on the woman. With a guttural growl, she lunged towards Integra while completely ignoring Walter.

Integra's fingers tightened around the trigger of her pistol. A bullet whizzed through the air, hitting the vampire square between the eyes. Though not an extremely powerful shot, it gave Walter enough time to jump between the vampire and Integra. He sent his wires flying, but the vampire's keen eye sight and incredible speed allowed her to see and evade them without suffering any damage.

"Behind you!" Integra shouted in warning as the vampire appeared behind Walter. Her hand was raised and ready to strike down when a golden chain shot through the air and wrapped around her wrist.

"Hold it right there," Cosmos ordered as she yanked on the chain using all her strength. The golden, heart-link chain glowed orange and seared the flesh of the vampire as her body was sent flying into the air and crashing into the hallway. "Unless you have an appointment, I'm afraid you'll have to leave and come back to see Miss Hellsing another day. She's a very busy woman, ya know."

"What took you so long?" Integra growled at the back of Cosmos. The silver haired warrior stopped and turned her head back to shoot Integra a confused look.

"Sorry, but we were kind of tied up in South America. You know, the whole infiltration and such," Cosmos waved her hands about in the air. "Had I expected you to be attacked while we were gone, I would have made it a point to be prepared to return upon a moments notice." Sarcasm dripped from her pretty little mouth like acid.

A powerful wave of dark energy rolled through the hallway and slammed into Cosmos. It knocked the breath out of her and nearly made her stumble. Silver eyes locked onto the figure of the vampire that was beginning to stand. A black aura was wrapped around the woman, suffocating all sense and reasoning. The essence, though not an unusually strong one compared to some that she had felt, was very familiar. When blood red eyes clashed with silver, Cosmos gasped.

This newly made vampire was a fledgling of Chaos. The aura that wrapped around her was only a tiny shard that had been implanted upon creation. The blonde vampire lunged forward once more, but Cosmos jumped and flipped over her head. Spinning on her heel, she used the end of her staff to slam the vampire in the back of the head, knocking her down to the ground face first. Flipping through the air again, Cosmos landed on the back of the vampire roughly.

She knelt so that her knee dug into the other woman's lower back. Concentrating on the power of Jupiter, she called forth lightning into her hand and pressed it to the neck of the vampire, sending an extremely powerful jolt of electricity straight through her body. As the lightning shot through the vampires body, it twitched and vibrated from the continuous course of electricity.

A harsh cry of pain ripped through the vampire's throat and echoed through the hallway as Cosmos continued her assault. Only after the cries of the vampire fell silent did Cosmos reluctantly cease her attack. Jumping back, Cosmos stood and held her staff before her body. The tip of it glowed a pure white light as she stood ready to attack once more. After several moments of no movement or reaction from the vampire, Cosmos relaxed slightly.

"Cosmos!" Pip yelled from the other end of the hallway. Behind him stood several of the Wild Geese who had managed to survive the solitary vampire's attack. Upon seeing the prone form of the vampire on the floor, the survivors cheered. Cosmos sighed before turning back to the issue at hand. She summoned an ofuda. Rolling the unconscious vampire onto her back, she slapped the ofuda onto the woman's forehead, rendering her unable to move until it was removed.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Integra snapped as she approached Cosmos from behind. "That thing invaded my manor, destroyed nearly everything, killed several of my men, and attempted to kill me as well!"

"She is not herself," Cosmos stated while calling for Pip and his men to come and help her carry the vampire into Integra's office.

"Of course she isn't," Integra was practically foaming at the mouth. "She is a blood sucker!"

"And you have one that works for you," Cosmos stated without sparing Integra a glance.

"He is under my control," Integra argued.

"And this one is under the control of Chaos," Cosmos countered. "Her heart is pure but the taint of Chaos is forcing her to act on more primal instincts. I'm not sure, but I believe that she attacked you in confusion, believing you to be me."

"So you've met this vampire before?" Walter questioned as he began the tedious task of straightening Integra's office.

"No," Cosmos shook her head. She instructed the Wild Geese to lay the woman atop Integra's desk. Once they did so, she walked closer and inspected the vampire more closely. "I met the new host of Chaos who just so happens to be a vampire. I sense his aura mixed with that of Chaos on her person. If I had to guess, she is his offspring."

"She called me a murderer," Integra informed Cosmos in a clipped tone.

"Well, you are a murderer of her kind," Cosmos shrugged and turned to Integra. "You are more familiar with her kind under normal circumstances. What would cause one to become so violent?"

"There is no real reasoning behind them," Integra growled.

"That doesn't make sense to me," Cosmos mumbled under her breath as she stared upon the unconscious figure of the vampire. "If she is his fledgling, shouldn't she be under his watch and care?"

"Not all vampires stick around to care for their newborns," Walter politely informed Cosmos who took the new information and stored it away for future reference. "Though there are the occasional masters which hold purpose behind creating a childe, most, especially the younger ones, create simply to cause more chaos."

"The new host to Chaos was not young, but he wasn't as old as Alucard," Cosmos narrowed her eyes in concentration as a mental picture of Kaene appeared. "He was smart and very cunning. It wouldn't make sense for him to send her to do his dirty work, especially knowing that she was not strong enough to defeat me."

"You consider this weak?" Integra spat in outrage. "Look at the damage!"

"Compared to what her sire could have done, this is but a simple clean up," Cosmos stated serious. Her silver eyes pinned Integra where she stood. "Her actions and movements were frenzied, almost as if she was unaware how to properly fight…"

"Or not strong enough to fight," Pip added his thoughts into the conversation. "From what my men tell me, she was very sluggish when first entering the manor. Only after devouring two men did her abilities quicken."

"She was starved," Integra spoke to herself. Her mind flashed back to the first encounter she had with Alucard. The dark and haunted look that was filled to the brim with barely controlled rage. "It still doesn't explain why she would come here to attack. Why not find an easier meal to gather her strength before attacking."

"Let's ask her and find out," Cosmos suggested. "But first," She clarified at the looks of horror coming from everyone around her. "I'm going to need to remove her taint. Without the taint of Chaos, she should be much calmer. Confused more than likely, but calm."

"How can you be so sure that the essence of this being isn't amplifying her true will?" Walter questioned in earnest curiosity. He received a soft albeit sorrowful smile from Cosmos.

"Within every person there is what my people call a star seed," Cosmos lifted her hand to her chest. Closing her eyes in deep concentration, a bright light emitted from the center and began to grow. As Integra, Walter, and the members of the Wild Geese watched on, a crystal slowly escaped from Cosmos' chest; it's bright, pure light was warm against their chilled skin.

"This is a star seed," Cosmos held her open palm up and the crystal seemed to balance above it. "Within each person you will find one of these."

"Even a vampire like Alucard?" Pip questioned thoughtfully. Cosmos sighed and pushed the crystal to her chest where it slowly absorbed back into place.

"There is so much darkness within his soul that I cannot sense his star seed," Cosmos stated after several seconds of prolonged silence. "For you see, each person is born with the ability to choose which side for whom they will fight. Light and darkness live side by side. There is a very fine line between the two, but you decide which side you will choose. Someone like Alucard who lives in darkness emits an aura of darkness. Someone like you, Integra, though jaded, you emit a light; it may not be as bright as others, but it is there. You fight for the side of good, to better the lives of those around you, even if they do not realize it."

"So," Pip began as he struggled to put the words to his thoughts. "This vampire has good intentions but the taint is controlling her?"

"Exactly," Cosmos nodded. "Chaos' influence is very strong. If he manages to find a strong host, it only enhances his ability and his ability to control others. The taint of a vampire coupled with Chaos' influence has suppressed her true personality and will. I can feel the remaining purity trying to get free, but the will of darkness is smothering it."

"Do you think you can heal her?" Integra questioned Cosmos. Her anger had depleted upon the other woman's explanation. If they could keep this vampire alive, they could use her in the future battles.

"I can remove the taint, yes," Cosmos nodded and set aside her staff. Lifting both hands, she placed them above the vampire's chest. She closed her silver eyes in concentration and began whispering words of a foreign language. A bright glow surrounded her body starting at her brow. As the light traveled to her hands, it leaked into the body of the vampire and filled it.

The vampire's eyes flew open and the bloody red orbs were alight with pain and anger. Her fang filled mouth opened to allow another blood curdling scream to echo through the room, and the ofuda on her brow glowed in synch as the vampire fought to move. Thankfully, the ofuda's powers held the vampire still, and the only thing that could move was her eyes. They focused on Cosmos with a look of deranged horror.

"What's taking so long, Cosmos?" Integra took a step closer. Her eyes also focused on the intense concentration that crossed the warrior's features. Small beads of sweat were dotting her brow as her hands began to tremble.

"If I'm not careful," Cosmos gasped between breaths. "I could very well purify her entirely, and then you wouldn't get your damn answers."

"Wow," Pip whistled at Cosmos' tone. He had never once heard her take that tone with Integra. Alucard, yes, but not Integra. Not only that, but it didn't look like Integra took too kindly to the tone either.

It took a full thirty minutes before Cosmos finally pulled her hands away. Her legs trembled from the energy drain. It had been extremely taxing on her energy reserves to put so much thought and concentration into ridding the woman's body of taint. Chaos' essence had carefully woven itself into every dark crevice created by the vampire portion of her body.

As her legs gave way, Pip came from behind and caught her, preventing her from falling harshly to the floor. Exhaustion took over her, and she relaxed into his hold, knowing that he would take care in handling her unless he wished to suffer her wrath later. He hoisted her into his arms as they both looked at the still form of the vampire. Cosmos could already see the effects that her purification had done. The dark aura was gone and even the woman's appearance seemed calm and more gentle than before; however, nothing was for sure until the girl awoke and could explain things to them.

And there was no telling how long that would take. The process of purifying her had been just as hard, if not worse, on her than it had been on Cosmos.

"Um," Pip interrupted the silence with a change of subject. "Has anyone heard from Alucard recently?"

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Well, there you go. It has been a long time since I updated this. I had half of it typed up, but the rest took a long time to think through. You have Yami Nocturna to think for inspiring me to preserver through this chapter. She actually blackmailed me! BLACK MAIL I TELL YOU!**

**If I wanted her to update her Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) / Sailor Moon crossover, I had to update this. That deal is continuous, too. If I want her to update, I have to update this story. *Pouts* She is so cruel. CRUEL!**

**Next Time: The new vampire has a story to tell, and Alucard returns just in time to hear it. Integra and Cosmos must come to a decision, keep the vampire around or destroy her. Meanwhile, Alucard has come to his own decision in regards to Cosmos…**

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**If you want to see the next chapter, review. Though Yami Nocturna is blackmailing me, it will not fully guarantee an update. I can find other ways to make her update her story. *Sharpens my butter knife* So, leave feedback or this story goes on a 6 month Hiatus! Muwahahahahahaha!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**Note: Food for thought, blackmail pays…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jay Ficlover and Yami Nocturna!**

**(Both of you go update, now! Plz!) LoLxD**

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

"Alucard," Integra snapped into the phone. Her hand clenched tightly around it, making her knuckles turn white. Her heart beat angrily in her chest as the night's recent activities came into play. She was once more sitting behind her desk, and her free hand tapped restlessly upon the hard oak of it. Why wasn't he answering?

The power had yet to be fully restored, and Integra had been left in the dark on his actions, literally. Cosmos was still too weak to transport back and retrieve the dark being, and Alucard was not one to stop and find a phone so as to call and check in with her. The stress of the situation coupled with the irritation that she felt was beginning to ware on her nerves. An insufferable pounding began anew on her temple.

"Damn him," She growled and slammed the phone back into its cradle on the receiver. She reached into one of the drawers of her desk and retrieved a cigar. She lit it and took a long drag. The familiar burning sensation at the back of her throat and in her lungs helped to clear her mind and ease her worries. If she could not get a hold of Alucard, then she would simply have to deal with the situation at hand by herself.

"Walter," Her voice was that of a whip lashing out at its nearest target. Walter advanced closer and bowed lowly in respect. He had long ago grown accustomed to her sudden mood swings.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where have they moved the vampire?" Integra questioned as she stood and walked around her desk. "Take me there."

"Ms. Cosmos and the members of the Wild Geese relocated the young woman to the basement," Walter stood and moved to lead his Master to the location of the vampire. "She has yet to awaken, and it would be in the best interest of everyone if you allowed Ms. Cosmos to deal with the situation. The vampire could become quite volatile upon waking."

"Who is the Master here?" Integra yelled as she came to a stop. How dare that …that…being turn her most trusted people against her. Integra had not failed to notice the growing resistance shown to her by Alucard, and, now, Walter was beginning to question her orders. This would not do. It would not do at all. "I am the one who runs this organization and gives the orders, not her!"

"Of course," Walter turned and bowed again. "My apologies, sir." He waited for Integra to pass by him before standing and following her form through the hallways. It would be best to allow Integra to do as she wished until her anger had faded away and her calm reserve returned. The trek to the basement continued in tense silence.

**…**

"Should we really be down here?" Pip grumbled as his gaze swept the damp and dark atmosphere that was Alucard's domain. He and several of his men stood grouped together in a corner of the room, as far away from the subdued vampire as possible. Though they had trust in Cosmos' abilities, the memory of the vampires attack was still fresh in their minds.

"He isn't here," Cosmos sighed. She had collapsed into the only chair in the room. It was from the Victorian age and looked expensive. The plush seats helped to ease her aching muscles, and she relaxed into the seat. Cosmos closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chair. She took a deep, sooth breath and the familiar scent of Alucard surrounded her. "Furthermore, it is the only logical place to bring her. Vampires sleep more soundly when surrounded by dark places such as this. It would have been better if we had a coffin to lay her in, but we weren't exactly prepared for her visitation."

"You don't think he'll be mad at you invading his personal space?" One of Pip's men questioned hesitantly.

"Me? Don't you me we?" She opened her eyes slightly and let her gaze settle over the group. Everyone but Pip shivered in fright. The new vampire may be scary, but Alucard was their ultimate nightmare.

"…ah…" A soft moan of discomfort came from the vampire. The ofuda glowed red upon her brow, and Cosmos knew that she was close to awakening. Just incase, she would leave the sutra on the vampires brow until she was sure of her motives. Pushing her body to move, Cosmos made her way to the other woman. She had been propped against the wall and a shackle was locked around her leg; it wouldn't do any good if the vampire was awake and free to move about, but it made the men feel better. Cosmos allowed her body to sink to the cold floor, and she winced as the aches in her muscles returned.

"Hey," She spoke softly to the vampire just as those red eyes opened. The pupils dilated to adjust to what little light that flooded the room. Once adjusted, those red eyes ran around the room, taking in every face with something akin to fear and confusion. Cosmos reached for the ofuda, and the girl shrunk away from her hand. "It's okay," She smiled softly. "No one is going to hurt you."

"Cosmos!" Integra yelled as she slammed open the door to the basement. The loud bang was enough to make the men jump and Cosmos to sigh.

"On the other hand, she might," Cosmos stood and turned her narrowed gaze toward Integra. The other woman was storming down the stairs that led into Alucard's domain. Her form was rigid and her anger rolled off of her in waves. The members of the Wild Geese hurriedly fled from her, moving as far away from her as possible. Maybe they didn't fear Alucard most of all, after all?

"Integra," Cosmos almost growled. "Now is not the time to make an ass of yourself!" Her eyes flashed silver in her anger. She would never reach the girl if Integra continued her tirade. And, honestly, she was a bit sick and tired of Integra's attitude. It wasn't doing anyone any good, and it definitely wasn't helping the situation.

The sound of a gun firing rang through the emptiness of the room. Everyone in the room stared in shock at Integra. Her teeth were clenched and her arm raised. In her hand was a gun aimed straight for Cosmos, and there was a fine smoke coming from the barrel of it.

"Holy hell," Pip turned his concerned gaze towards Cosmos who had stumbled back from the impact of the bullet. Blood began to bubble and drip from the wound at her chest; it slowly slid down the front of her chest, staining the material of her fuku.

"Who do you think you are?" Integra demanded and her finger tightened on the trigger once again. Her eyes were clouded by her anger, but she still managed to hit Cosmos' still form once again. Idly, in the back of her mind, she could not help but to wonder why the other didn't dodge the bullets. "How dare you come here and proceed to order my men around? Let alone me?"

Cosmos winced as another bullet pierced her skin. The hot metal seared the skin as it lodged itself in her shoulder. So far Integra had not delivered a killing shot to any vital points, but that wasn't to say that the bullets didn't hurt like hell. More blood swelled and stained her outfit; it was now almost completely covered in blood as the first bullet had exited through her back and embedded itself in the wall behind her.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! I am the one who makes the decision and gives the orders, not you," Integra moved closer to Cosmos, keeping her gun aimed for her chest. Her hand shook as her rage continued to build. "I will not have you undermining my authority!" Steadying her hand, she moved to fire again, but Cosmos' reflexes were faster. She knocked Integra's hand aside and used her other hand to slap the taller woman across her face. Integra's head flew to the side, and a heat immediately encompassed her cheek.

She had not lost her grip on the gun and she moved to aim it for Cosmos' temple, but the shorter girl easily manipulated her arm, twisting it behind Integra's back. The angle of which Integra's arm was now at was very painful. She winced and the urge to fight back was slowly extinguished as she took in the expressions of those present. Even Walter was surprised at her behavior.

"This is not about being in charge and giving orders," Cosmos hissed in her ear. She reached for the gun and took it away from Integra. Once the other woman completely ceased her struggling, Cosmos pushed her away. Integra turned and brought a hand to her arm, cupping it tenderly. "This is about life and death!" Cosmos easily emptied the clip. Bullets fell to the ground, clinking as they bounced and rolled around her feet. "This is about saving the world and everyone in it from a horribly gruesome existence."

She threw the gun to the side and wiped her hands on her dress. She ignored the pain that her movements and actions had caused. She had a point to prove. Stepping to the side, Cosmos waved a hand towards the scared woman at her feet. "She is the only thing that matters at the moment. Not you. Not me. Not any of them. It's her!"

"NO!" Cosmos snapped when Integra opened her mouth to argue. "I will not yield on this, Integra. I have not once tried to undermine your authority. I have listened and followed orders in hopes of helping to find a means and end to the growing issue at hand. It is your unconscious fears that fuel your rage and blind your vision. No one here is turning against you. No one is abandoning you. We want to help, but in order to do that, you have to let us do our job!" Cosmos' chest heaved as emotions flooded through her. "Battles must be fought, sacrifices must be made, and we might not like it, but there is no other choice. You have to have trust in those around you. If you don't, you'll lead to your own destruction..." The truth to her words came from a fragile and knowing place inside of her. She fought the visions that threatened to fill her mind. She knew all to well of what she spoke of, but she had to learn the hard way. They didn't have time for Integra to do the same… "Now, I give you a choice Integra, let us do our job, or continue and I'll be forced to remove you from this room."

Integra fought internally with herself. She was enraged at having someone speak to her as such, but a part of her agreed with Cosmos; it was small, but it was there. It was enough to make her pause and consider everything. Silence filled the emptiness of the room, and nobody dared to move, not yet.

"Sir?" Walter finally broke the silence. He brought a hand to rest on Integra's shoulder. That was all it took to break the staring contest between Cosmos and Integra. Silver and blue clashed one final time before Integra averted her gaze in surrender. She turned to face Walter. Her face was set into an unreadable expression. Integra was back.

"Let's go." She walked past him and up the stairs. Walter regarded Cosmos for a moment and then followed after his Master.

"Damn," Pip whistled once the door to the basement closed. "That was close."

Cosmos collapsed back to the ground and held a hand over her first wound. Silver energy flowed to her hand and entered the wound; it closed slowly and Cosmos gave a sigh of relief. "I need a pair of tweezers. One of the bullets is lodged in the bone."

"You heard her," Pip looked towards his men and one ran from the group to go and fetch a pair of tweezers. Pip walked to Cosmos and knelt to examine to wound. "She's a fine shot." He fingered the flesh around the wound and Cosmos hissed in pain. "Can't you do that little trick from before?"

"I think our guest is nervous enough as is," Cosmos groaned. It felt like hours before the man returned with a pair of tweezers. He handed them to Cosmos who took them in her bloodied hand. She slid the cold metal into the room and searched for the metal. It was hard, but she managed to pull it free after a few tries. Pip's hand reached out to take the deformed metal and tweezers from her. Cosmos gave her thanks and quickly healed the wound.

"You okay?" Pip questioned. Cosmos nodded and turned to face the now trembling vampire.

"I'm more worried about her at the moment," Cosmos answered. The girl was visibly shaking. Cosmos and Pip shared a look of worry. "I think you should get back with the others." She warned, and Pip didn't need to be told twice. He gave a squeeze to her newly healed shoulder and retreated to the others of his group.

"Hey," Cosmos reached forward and the girl jerked. The ofuda on her head was blazing red, matching her eyes. Cosmos recognized the look that flared through them, it was hunger. A wild, raging hunger. No wonder the girl was trembling so. Cosmos looked around and noticed a small cupboard that stood not taller than her waist. She made her way to it and opened it. Inside was a collection of what appeared to be wine, but she knew better. Hanging from the top of the cupboard were wine glasses. Taking one, Cosmos returned to her previous seat. She set the glass on the ground. "Any of you boys got a blade I can borrow?"

"Why?" Pip narrowed his eyes on her.

"She needs blood," Cosmos offered. "She's starved and malnourished."

"So you're gonna open a vein for her?" He wasn't happy with the idea. The girl was too weak as it was. "I don't think so!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? She hasn't the strength to do anything at the moment," Cosmos argued in annoyance. Why couldn't he just be an unemotional bastard like most men? Pip strode closer and removed a blade from his belt. The metal tip gleamed in the low light of the room, but instead of handing the blade to Cosmos, he forced the blade to his wrist.

The metal bit into his skin and blood immediately blossomed to the surface. Kneeling next to Cosmos, he extended his wrist over the wine glass and allowed his blood to drip into it. He returned his blade to its sheath and waited for the glass to fill. Once it had, he nursed his wound. "There."

"Stubborn man," Cosmos sighed but took the offered blood and held it closer to the Vampires face.

"…N….no…" The girl moaned as she fought against her obvious hunger.

"I'm sorry," Cosmos sympathized. "But you need to drink!" Cosmos pushed the glass against the girl's lips. The coppery scent only further enticed the vampire side of the girl, and she reluctantly drank. "There you go." Cosmos cooed. Once the blood was swallowed, Cosmos sat back and waited. It only took a few minutes before the blood lust retreated and the girl went limp once more.

"She okay?" Pip questioned from behind Cosmos. He had torn off a piece of clothing and was wrapping it securely around his wrist. The cut wasn't deep. He had only needed it to bleed out enough to fill the glass, and he was never much of a bleeder to begin with.

Cosmos leaned forward and lifted the vampires face. Her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. She looked like any other woman one would find walking the streets. There was no trace of a blood thirsty monster or a corrupted being of Chaos. Hope fluttered in Cosmos' chest. Maybe there was a chance for her after all.

"She's exhausted," Cosmos stood with the help of Pip. "The only reason she awoke was more than likely due to hunger. Let's allow her to rest for now, and we'll get answers later."

"She's not the only one exhausted," Pip commented much to Cosmos' chagrin. "You need to get yourself cleaned up. Let's go." His men began to file out of the room while he led Cosmos up the stairs. Once they cleared the doorway, she pulled free from him.

"Thank, but I can make it from here," She straightened herself. "You should find Integra and report what happened after she left."

"You sure you'll be alright to make it back to your room?" Pip waited. She didn't seem like she could make it two steps, let alone make the long walk to her room. A portal appeared behind her and Cosmos smiled.

"I think I'll manage," She took a step back, allowing the dark vortex to swallow her. Pip was left standing alone in the hallway. With a sigh, he moved to find Integra and make a report. Just incase, he would return to the basement to keep an eye on the girl. Someone should watch her incase something else went wrong.

**…**

Cosmos' body collapsed onto the floor once she stepped free of the vortex. Thankfully, the soft and plush carpeting helped to cushion her fall. Integra was not the only one suffering from the stress of everything. Her body was taxed and pushed to its limit. Cosmos refused to move for a few minutes, waiting to allow her muscles time to relax and ease their aching. She was only a few steps from the bathroom, and the thought of a long soak in the tub was refreshing. She made herself stand, and once she gained her balance, a power fluctuation flared in her room. She tensed and readied herself to attack, but was not given the chance. Her exhaustion slowed her reflexes and she easily found herself pinned against the wall.

"Alucard," She groaned as his fingers dug into her shoulders. The wound may have been healed, but there was still a lingering pain left to echo in its wake. Her silver eyes lifted to meet with his red ones. They were glowing dangerously and the smile on his face was anything but humane. His wild mane of black hair had lengthened and was covering most of his face. She took notice that his outfit was different as well. His red clothes were abandoned, and in their wake were tight black clothes that hugged his body and made his pale skin seem to glow.

"Little Cosmos," His voice purred lowly, and it sent a shiver down her body. The way he spoke her name made it seem so… she trembled in his hold. One of his hands moved from her shoulder to run up the curve of her neck and to the back of her head. His fingers released her hair from its intricate style. Blood spattered tresses fell about her shoulders like a waterfall. His hand weaved through the tresses, massaging her scalp. She began to relax under the somewhat soothing touch when his hand fisted and yanked.

"Alucard!" She growled. He pulled harder, making her head crane back and expose the long expanse of her neck. He chuckled darkly and nuzzled the soft skin. His heated breath crept over the smooth flesh, making goose bumps rise. She struggled in his hold, but he merely pressed his body against hers, pinning her indefinitely. She was too weak to fight against him, both mentally and physically.

"Poor Little Cosmos," He spoke condescendingly. "You leave my side and see what befalls you?" He allowed his hand on her shoulder to roam her chest. His long fingers flowed to where the other wound had once been. "What mess did you create this time?"

"None," Cosmos spat halfheartedly. "You can thank your Master for this." Her words momentarily shocked him. His grip lessoned lightly and he brought his face to hers in order to search her gaze. The truth behind her gaze was enough to make him throw his head back and laugh in delight.

"My Master?" He spoke the words thoughtfully and his eyes flashed once again. Something in those bloody red depths was churning and growing. Dare she say defiance? A cold feeling filled her. Something wasn't right. Something within him was changing, and she wasn't sure that it was for the better. What had happened while she and Pip had left to handle the situation here?

"What game are you playing at, Alucard?" Cosmos fought to keep her voice steady, but the increase in her pulse made it hard, especially considering she wasn't sure of the cause. Excitement? Fear? Uncertainty? Or was it something else entirely?

"No game," His smile widened. "I've simply come upon a realization…an epiphany of sorts." He allowed his body to pull back ever so slightly, just enough to give his little bird room to breathe, but his hold on her hair did not waver. He rather enjoyed that look of defiance that crossed her features when she was unable to fight him. It thrilled the part of him that enjoyed torturing his prey until they begged for death. But death was not meant for her, and neither for him.

"What epiphany?" She questioned.

"Kill your enemies. Kill your allies. Your country. Your people. Even yourself," Alucard spoke as some sanity returned to him momentarily. "No matter how much we kill, it will never be enough." His grip on her tightened. "The two of us are nothing but cursed and troublesome warmongers." He slipped his hand from around her hair to cup her chin tightly. He pulled her face closer as his descended. "We who are _blessed_ –" He said the word mockingly. "- with immortality are forced to walk this world forever. We watch and bask in the decisions of those among us, the humans. They're pitiful attempts to find meaning in their lives only serves to stir the darkness."

"Like your Master?" Cosmos ground out between clenched teeth.

"Integra is but one example," Alucard spoke. It was the first time Cosmos had ever heard him refer to Integra as anything but Master. Her realization must have been reflected on her features, for Alucard's grin grew in approval. "They live. They die. We continue to live, continue to watch, and continue to fight…"

"What is your point?" Cosmos demanded as she renewed her struggles. They were pointless. Alucard's grip on her was unrelenting; it merely served to entertain him further. And that annoyed Cosmos to no end. She was not something for him to entertain himself with, not now, not ever. She mentally cursed his existence and swore to destroy him once she was free and her energy restored.

"The rules have changed," She could practically hear the disappointment in his voice. It appeared that he believed that she should have realized this by now. She stilled in his arms and her eyes widened when she realized the meaning behind his words. For the first time in ages, true fear gripped her heart, squeezing it tightly. She felt as if she would suffocate.

"Poor little bird," Alucard cooed amorously as a long forgotten heat filled his body. It radiated off of him and soaked into her skin, searing her flesh and sending a wave of awareness through her body. "Free from one cage.." His fingertips bit harshly against her face. "Only to be locked away in another…" His mouth was hot against hers. It stole her very breath as he molded his body against hers. The inferno that was building within him now seeped into her, filling her as well; however, she fought it with every bit of strength that she had left.

Her hands beat against his chest as her cries were smothered under his forceful invasion. A rumble rang through his chest as he found humor in her struggles, but he did not cease his attack. He devoured her against the wall and took enjoyment from the way her body struggled against his own. Struggled to free itself from the dominant nature he was enforcing upon her. She fought until she could fight no more, and only then did he pull back.

She opened her mouth to speak but he gave her not the time. His mouth opened and attached itself to her neck. Razor sharp teeth pierced the supple flesh of her neck and a scream ripped through her throat. Her power reacted to her pain and he swallowed it whole. The darkness in the room suddenly seemed to grow as her eyes grew weaker. Her body was shutting down, and she had no choice but to lean on Alucard. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush against his as the shadows surrounded them.

With each swallow, the shadows thrived on the light, enjoying how it was slowly dying out with each drop. Cosmos' head fell back and only then did Alucard lift his. His mouth was coated in her blood, and drops of it dripped from his chin to land upon her face. He licked his lips and then bent his head down to lick away the stray drops which dotted her face.

She was completely limp in his hold. He carefully lifted her into his arms as his gaze took pride in her unconscious state. She was vulnerable to her surroundings, and the thought was delectable. He chuckled as he carried her away in the shadows only to reappear in the heart of his domain. Instead of the cold, damp, and stone covered area that made up the outer regions of his domain, this room was covered in the finest material. And at the center of the room lay his coffin, returned to its rightful place. He knelt down and sat her body up against his chest.

He removed the lid to his coffin and then lay her in it's silky confines. The shadows took great joy from such a lovely sight. She, an angel of light, clothed in white, the purest of all colors, was stained in the blood of others and herself. The sight was holy and yet not. He tucked away a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then returned the lid of his coffin. It slid easily back into place and Alucard took a seat next to the fireplace. He sat and he waited for her to awaken…his precious little caged bird….

"Mine," The low embers of the fire were not enough to keep the room alight, and as they died, the only thing that remained was the steady glow of Alucard's intense gaze. Forever it focused on the coffin which held a sleeping goddess. The epitome of light. The only one forever worthy to stand by the epitome of darkness.

**…**

* * *

**...  
**

**Okay Yami Nocturna, Jay Ficlover, are you two happy now? What about the rest of you? That took a whole hell of a lot of concentration, but I did it. I wrote something that I hope was very…well, kind of kinky in a way. I'm not really good at the deep and dark writing, Yami is the Goddess of that….**

**Yami Nocturna: Now you have to get to work on Butler all over again, hahahahxD**

**Jay FicLover: I choose Breathless! Update Breathless! :D**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. I was going to wait until I received 10 reviews (though I was hoping to hit 140 reviews), but Jay FicLover inspired me. *giggles like mad* Me and Yami Nocturna both believed that an immediate update was necessary. We want a Breathless update! Hehe :D**

**Again, I repeat…Blackmail pays!**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**

**Next Time: Integra and Cosmos have come to a temporary understanding of each other. The new vampire awakens and shares what little she can recall, but what good is a new vampire to the Hellsing organization if she is at war with herself?  
**


	17. Holiday Intermission

**::Holiday Intermission::**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: This is a little side story/ one shot that is not related to the plot. Well, at least, not at this point in time. It is just a little Halloween treat (though belated) for all of my readers and loyal reviewers. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**Note: Food for thought, blackmail pays…..**

**This chapter is a Holiday Intermission side story/one shot. Do not ask for more! Also, this has nothing to do with the original plot line! If you all get too confused, I will make it a story on its own, separate from this! Sorry this is so late as well!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

The sounds of gunfire rang through crisp night air. A full moon hung high in the sky, swollen and glowing softly on this All Hallows Night. Empty shell casings fell to the ground, littering it along with the countless numbers of decomposing bodies. The smell of gunfire and rotting flesh filled the air, suffocating the ones caught in the middle of the blood bath.

"You think they'd take a night off," Pip grumbled as he reloaded his weapon. "Considering this is _their _holiday!" He slammed the clip into the gun and turned back to glance around the side of his barrier, a large chunk of rock, and fired at the many animated corpses making their way towards him and his crew. "Where the hell are Cosmos and Alucard?" He hollered towards his backup. No one knew.

"Mars flame Sniper!" A female voice cried into the air. A large wave of flames flew over Pip's head, making him jump from surprise. The flames moved as if they had a life of their own, circling the ghouls and forcing them to stay within a circle of flames. Loud moans of pain and anger grew from the large group of flesh eating beings.

The silver form of Sailor Cosmos suddenly appeared behind the group of men that were the Wild Geese. Her heels clicked loudly behind them, drawing their attention to her form. As per usual, she was in her Sailor suit; however, unlike the norm, her face which was known for being calm and collective was set in a deep frown. Her silver orbs glared heatedly at the roasting ghouls in the distance even as she approached Pip.

"The number was exceedingly lower than estimated," Cosmos spoke as she reached out and stole the binoculars hooked around Pip's belt. She brought them to her face, gazing through them and searching for more ghouls. "You could have handled this without me." Her frown became more prominent as her search came up empty.

"Why did you come then?" Pip remarked sarcastically as he pulled out a bent cigarette and lit the end of it. After a long drag, he blew the smoke towards Cosmos, knowing it would annoy her. "If it was going to be so 'easy?'"

Lowering the binoculars, Cosmos shot Pip a look that made him want to hide under the nearest building. Suddenly, Cosmos threw the binoculars at him, and he fumbled to catch them as they hit roughly against his chest. "Smart ass."

"Hey!" Pip called as he watched Cosmos walk towards the burning ghouls. The ring of fire had tightened until the ghouls had no where else to go. The smell of burning flesh began to rise, and some of the men could barely hold back the vomit that burned at the back of their throats. "Where ya think your going?" He demanded as he gathered his stuff and chased after her.

"I'm getting sick and tired of these attacks," Cosmos supplied as she walked down the paved road that divided sections of the cemetery. "Especially when the attacks are so cliché!" There was a barely repressed growl that rode her tone. "Either there are more ghouls hiding about, or the asshole himself is around here someone watching us. He's probably getting a good laugh out of wasting our time." Her silver eyes were narrowed and shot about quickly. Any slight movement would catch her eye.

A chilly breeze began to weave through the cemetery, picking up the leaves that were scattered about and blowing them across the way. It, too, picked up Cosmos' hair and cape, playing with them before slowly dying down. Pip, who had failed to retrieve his coat before leaving for the mission, shuddered softly from the chill.

"Where's tall, dark, and fangy at tonight?" He questioned in half-hearted curiosity. It was strange to see the bright warrior without her shadow lurking about the area.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care," Cosmos' tone became even sharper at the mention of Alucard. It caused Pip to smirk at her obvious anger and discomfort of the subject. The strange relationship between the vampire and the 'Champion of Justice' was something humorous for him and his boys. Unbeknownst to her, Pips group actually had a betting pool going around about the two; however, it was kept under warps. Should the goddess find out about it, the boys would never live to see the light of another day.

Cosmos had allowed her staff to disappear earlier, leaving her hands free. Summoning it back to her side, she concentrated some of her power to the tip, allowing it to emit a soft light which cast light around her. Outstretching her hand, she waved the staff around, looking for signs of disturbance on the ground. Her search was turning up empty and irritation began to creep along her subconscious.

Integra had dragged her out of the manor for this? Just when Cosmos was about to shout a curse, something in the distance caught her eye. Killing the light of her staff, Cosmos motioned for Pip to drop low. Not one to be told twice, he did as told and watched as Cosmos crept forward. Her feet led her to the grassy area that hosted several gravestones so as to silent her steps.

Silver eyes trained on the area where the movement had originated. Though her eyes were not match for that of a vampire, she had other ways of telling if there was something there. She let her senses open and searched for any kind of taint. There were faint traces, and it was hard to discern if it was an old trail, or a fresh target.

The sound of rustling caused her to strain her hearing. Something was there, and it was moving, but not closer. Intrigued, she pursued, ignoring the fact that she had left the Wild Geese behind without orders to back her up in case of trouble. She wanted to end this and get back to her previous plans.

Whatever it was, the thing was leading her deeper into the cemetery and into an older portion of it. Many of the tombstones that she now passed were worn with age. The writing was gone, and many pieces of granite were missing or crumbled where they once stood. The lingering souls that clung to this place sung a haunting tune in time with the wind.

"Where the –"Cosmos growled and as she moved to step around another grave, the ground gave way. Eyes wide, she struggled not to scream in fright as the dried earth crumbled beneath her weight, allowing gravity to push her under the earth. She fell several feet before landing upon the aged coffin. Dust and dirt rose in a thick cloud, making her cough as she struggled to breathe.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she slid off the coffin. Apparently, the area surrounding the old cemetery had given way, and several of the older graves had collapsed inward into natural tunnels that ran through the area. She had been unfortunate enough to run across one of the said graves, falling through the thin layer of earth that still remained untouched.

Pain radiated from her back and head. Cosmos cursed Integra all over again. The dust had cleared enough to where she could see the surrounding area. Several old coffins had fallen through to the bottom of the tunnels, which was about a twenty foot drop from the surface. Some of the said coffins had fallen and broken, leaving several bones scattered around them.

"Wonderful," Cosmos grumbled as she attempted to stand. Before she could, however, something came falling from above. All she could see as a black figure descending upon her before total darkness overcame her.

**…**

When she awoke, Cosmos felt as if a sledge hammer had been taken to her head; it pounded hard with each pump of her heart, making it hard to clear the fog in her mind. A soft groan escaped her, and when she tried to bring a hand to her head, she felt herself restrained. The surprise was enough to clear her mind, and she blinked back the dots that filled her vision.

"This night just keeps getting better and better," She growled while trying to pull her arms free of the chains that wrapped around each wrist. Though the rest of the things in the hole that held her were old and worn, the chains were not. They were thick and brand new. Lucky her!

"So you've come to?" A deep voice questioned humorously. His accent was a mixture of British and something she did not recognize.

"I guess so," Cosmos replied sarcastically while leaning against the wall. Her head hurt like hell and she was too disoriented to summon her powers at the moment. The guy, who she lovingly would refer to as the bastard, had not shown himself. Summoning any power to attack would be pointless if she had no idea where to direct it. Not to mention the fact that the chains clamped around her wrist prevented much movement.

"I have to say," He began to drawl, but Cosmos' attention span was short and any patience she may have had died with the pounding in her head.

"Are you going to keep yapping all night or are we going to get to the fun part any time soon?" Cosmos questioned with a loud yawn for emphasis. "Because I have better things to do then listen to you run your trap all night long!"

"Such a little spitfire," The man spoke through clenched teeth as he approached her. There was little light to be had in the area, only two torches were lit and hung nearby her form on either side of her. "I'm sure a tongue as sharp as yours could be put to better use."

"And I'm sure your splattered brains would go beautifully with the rest of the décor," Cosmos spared him a sneer. The sound of the man's footsteps grew closer until his form was close enough to be bathed in light. Needless to say, Cosmos was not impressed. The man donned a classic black tuxedo with a blood red tie to match his eyes. Pale blonde hair was pulled into a tight and low ponytail which he had pulled over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you got all dressed up for lil' ol' me?" Cosmos spoke in an obviously fake, airy voice filled with false flattery.

"Funny," His tone was sharp; it seemed that he had grown tired of her attitude. That was fine by her because she was starting to get a cramp in her shoulder from the fall and the new position of her arms. His red eyes narrowed upon her form as he took a step closer to her.

Cosmos had to hide just how anxious she felt. He only needed to take another couple of steps and then she'd be able to get at him with a swift kick. "I'm waiting," She said in a sing song voice, enjoying how his sneer stretched.

"There we go," She grinned and swung her body around as far as the chains would allow her. She brought her foot up and aimed for his face. Unfortunately, he was faster. His hand came up to catch her foot, caressing the skin there with cold fingers that dug into the flesh firmly.

Cosmos' face fell as her upper body bumped back into the wall with a soft thud. She tried to get her foot back, but he wouldn't let go of it. Jumping with her other foot, she kicked out with it, only to miss when the guy stepped back and jerked her other leg.

"Son of a bitch," Cosmos grunted as her shoulder nearly popped out of socket from the earlier abuse.

"Promise to be a good girl and I'll let you go," The vampire spoke condescendingly as he brought his free hand up to remove her shoe and caress the length of her calf. "Such beautifully pale skin. The way it glows under the light of the moon is truly hypnotizing." His red eyes focused on the veins that were visible beneathe her skin. He ran a thumb over one in particular, feeling the steady pulse.

"I'm getting bored," Cosmos let out a whine. "How bout we heat things up?" She allowed a ball of flames to appear in her hands, but as soon as it had come, the vampire twisted her leg, causing her body to twist painfully as well. Unable to see him, she had no choice but to disperse the flame. More curses flew from her lips.

"I should probably introduce myself first," The vampire spoke smoothly while moving so that his body was now leaning into her, pressed up against the length of her back. His mouth hovered close to her neck as he whispered his name against her skin. "My name is Sebastian Devereux, but you can call me Master."

"Devereux?" Another voice spoke, alarming the vampire at Cosmos' back. She could feel him stiffen in surprise, and she couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

"Now it's starting to be fun," She laughed as the vampire behind her hissed in warning. His grip on her ankle tightened painfully until the bones gave way and were crushed. Cosmos bit hard on her lip, trying with all her might not to cry out in pain. Her discomfort was obvious as her body tightened and trembled under the stress.

The shadows of the surrounding area grew increasingly closer and the air in the vicinity grew cold as a different hiss filled the air.

"Show yourself or I will kill her," Sebastian spoke coolly as he released her ankle in return of grabbing her throat tightly. He maneuvered his body so that he was sandwiched between the wall and her body, using it as a shield from the intruder.

"Would you do the honors, Cosmos?" Alucard's voice spoke from the shadows as his form appeared just within the reach of the light that radiated from the torches. The red of his Victorian style outfit seemed to absorb all the light and darkness at once, contrasting greatly against his pale skin, long dark hair, and glowing red eyes.

"Gladly," She spoke around Sebastian's tight grip. Summoning the powers of Jupiter, she allowed the electrical current to flow through and around her body. His grip on her neck allowed the energy to flow into him, shocking him and singing the skin of his hands.

"Fucking bitch," He cursed as he jerked free from her. He held his singed hand to his chest as the smell of burning flesh reached his nose. However, the feel of razor sharp teeth tearing into his flesh drew his attention away from the meager pain of his hand. Attached to his side was a large dog head that held many blood red eyes; its giant mouth was large enough that it nearly bit him in half. With a slight tightening of its jaws, blood gushed from him, coating the animal's thick coat.

The vampire's screams echoed through the enclosed area as another hell hound immerged from the shadows surrounding Alucard. The two dogs took their time savoring each bite of flesh as they tore into Sebastian. Cosmos' dangling form watched with cold and distant eyes. They took in the scene with little to no emotion, simply watching as the vampire's body was devoured completely, leaving only a puddle of blood and splashes of the substance decorating the walls. Several drops had even managed to reach her, splashing the red color across her normally pristine white outfit.

"It took you long enough," She withdrew her gaze from the puddle of blood and dragged it to Alucard's form. The other vampire strode forward until he was a hair's breath away from pressing against her form. One gloved hand reached forward to tilt her chin back.

"You said you could handle it," Alucard reminded her of her earlier words from the meeting with Integra. "Are you admitting that you were wrong, little bird?" His voice was taunting, but Cosmos could care less at the moment. She wanted to be let down and allowed to return to the manor in peace.

"Quit messing around and let me down!" She snapped.

"Hm," Alucard hummed as he bent his head down to her level. His nose brushed hers as his shadows crawled up the walls, slithering to the torches that supplied the only light in the area. "What would be the fun in that?" His eyes glowed red as his mouth slanted across hers, capturing her lips in a fiery and possessive kiss that was demanding of her submission.

His sultry mouth took full advantage of her as he pressed his body against hers, forcing her back to press against the cold and damp earthen wall behind her. He pulled away just as the shadows started to surround the torches. His demonic grin was enough to send chills down her spine, and in the back of her mind, she realized that it would be long before anyone would question her location and come looking for her. If he so wanted, he could leave her here in this position for quite a while.

Then again…

The shadows smothered the light, leaving the two forms in complete darkness. The sounds of dark laughter and rattling chains filled the cavern, and only the bones of the dead were witness to the happenings that night.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Happy (Belated) Halloween everyone! I am sorry this is late, but I've been busy, and tired. No matter how much I sleep, it isn't enough. I do not rest, I just….take a time out? **

**Oh well, I hope you enjoy this. The ending is not to my liking, but there is nothing that I can do about it now, ya know? I was going to make this separate, but thought against it. Mostly because I'm too lazy to think up a title and summary, haha! **

**Hope you liked. Leave me a review if you please :D**

_**I have the next chapter finished to the normal plot line of the story; however, I'm waiting for Yami Nocturna and Jay FicLover to keep up their end of the bargain. Confused, you should be. I have a deal going on with the two of them, and I am stubborn.**_

**I also made a deal with Kochou-hime, lol. She gets updates to this story in private until Yami and FicLover uphold their ends of the bargains of which they made with me! *Evil Laugh* So, if you ever want to see the update, go PM them! Demand their updates or they suffer your wrath!  
**

**Anywho, RxR**

**Sesshy**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Fairytale**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: What if the Prince didn't save the Princess? What would happen to her? What if the happy ending didn't end so happily after all? What if evil won? What if happy endings really only happened in a child's dream? What if . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon or Hellsing series nor do I own the characters from within their respective animes. I do, however, own this idea for a crossover and Keane.**

**Note: Food for thought, blackmail pays…..**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"…ah…" The small vampire moaned as she began to reclaim consciousness. Her head ached as she forced herself to open her eyes. Everything was blurred at first, even the sound of someone's voice. She blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to clear away the fogginess. It took a while, but she was eventually able to make out the features of the man who loomed over her.

"Hey?" He spoke again, concern lacing his voice. "You okay?" He reached up to pluck the cigarette from his mouth. He cocked his head to the side and blew out a long breath of smoke. "You've been out for quite a while." He slipped the end of the cigarette back between his lips and regarded her lazily.

"W-where am I?" She questioned in confusion. Her head turned as she looked about the room. It looked like some sort of basement or cellar. "What happened to me?" She felt as if she had lain on the cold and hard ground for days on end. Her body felt so stiff; it was very uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

"Calm down," The man motioned with his hands. "You're at Hellsing Manor, and you've had a bit of a rough time." He watched as she moved back, pushing herself further against the wall. Her movements caused her restraints to drag against the floor, catching her attention. Fear overcame her.

"What the hell?" She demanded.

"Hey!" He reached for her, but she slapped his hand away. The force from the blow was enough to send his body to the ground. This only served to scare her further. She looked at her hands as they trembled. Where had that strength come from? She placed her hands against the wall as she tried to stand. Her legs were shaky but they held her in place.

"Damn," The man moaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching jaw. A scrape was clearly seen running around the curve of his chin. A coppery scent filled the air and it made the blonde vampire freeze in her tracks. Blood. She recognized the scent, but not the feeling that enveloped her upon catching it. A feeling of hunger took over her, and she found that she could not remove her eyes from that small wound.

When she realized what she was doing, she slammed her back against the wall. What was going on?

"It's okay," The guy stood and lifted his arm to his chin. He rubbed the material of his jacket over the wound, wiping away the blood. "I know you're confused. Hell, I'm confused too, but getting excited isn't going to solve anything."

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" Her voice cracked as she darted her gaze between the man and the shackle at her ankle. The worst case scenario was flying through her mind. During her time as a police agent, she had always heard of girls being sold into the black market, but she never thought she would find herself in such a position.

"What do I want with you?" He looked honestly taken aback. "Nothin'." He lifted his hands in the air to further emphasize his innocence. "And you're here for your own protection." He seemed sincere, but she hardly knew him. He could very well be lying to her while his cohorts were plotting a way to smuggle her out of the country. Well, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice rumbled from behind her. Eyes wide, Seras turned her head around slowly only to find a mass of shadows extending from the wall. They were gathered above her head, and mixed within that twisting mass of darkness was a pale face with glowing red eyes. His large grin nearly split his face in half, and flashed his pointed canines in her direction.

Fear engulfed her as her brown eyes took in the sight. Her mind went blank and she felt her whole body go numb. Seras felt her body trembling and wondered how long it would be before her heart exploded from the shock of what she was seeing. Wait….

The fear of the creature above her evaporated as she realized something strange. Placing a hand over her chest, she frantically searched for the familiar beat of her heart, but there was nothing. Her body went rigid as an amused chuckle surrounded her.

"Hey," Pip exclaimed as he reached out to shake the suddenly frozen vampire. Her eyes were wide and glazed over. They had a far off look to them. He wondered if it was possible for a creature such as her to go into shock. If not, she was faking it rather well. "You okay? What the hell did you do to her?" Pip turned his gaze toward Alucard. The darker entity now stood fully formed beside the young fledgeling. His glowing red eyes locked onto her form, and their depths revealed how amused he was at the situation.

"The fledgling truly has no memory of what she has become," There was no limit to the cruelty Alucard was capable of, and it rang true with each word he spoke. His tone was taunting as were his eyes.

"Back off," Pip growled. Even though he was scared of the guy, it didn't mean he would allow the vampire to terrorize the girl. She had been through a lot, and Alucard's 'assistance' wasn't needed. "Go find someone else to bother."

"I'm bored of these games," Alucard suddenly grew serious. Abandoning his position by the girl, he instead walked to his chair and swiftly claimed his seat. As soon as his frame relaxed into the soft cushioning, his nostrils flared. His pretty bird had made herself at home in his domain. Idly, he could not help but to wonder how she would take her current place of residence upon awakening. Another grin slid over his features as he imagined her wrath.

"M-my heart…" Seras wrapped her arms around herself, trying to reign in the emotions flooding through her. She was terrified. How could she be alive if her heart was no longer beating? Was this some kind of sick dream? It had to be! None of this was real. She would wake up and find herself at home. That was it! Just a dream.

"It's not a dream," Pip reached out and swatted her hand away, the one she had used to pinch herself. "This is real. Very real." His gaze was sympathetic. Seras flicked her red eyes up to meet his. Who was he and why was he so concerned? "No need to worry though." He grinned happily. "Cosmos will fix ya right up!" He gave a nod of his head.

"Cosmos?" Though still confused, something about the name sounded familiar; it caused a pain in the back of her head. Why did she suddenly recognize that name? Her brow knit in confusion, and both Alucard and Pip noticed the change quite suddenly.

"What do you remember?" Alucard questioned lazily as he reached for the bottle of blood that set upon the small table near him.

"Remember about what?' Seras turned her nervous gaze to the other man in the room. For some reason, she felt fear when looking at him. His entire aura seemed to be engulfed in dark power. It was that power which made her want to submit to his will. This fact alone made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had never wanted to submit to a male that she did not know and take orders from him. Why this man? Besides the obvious fact that he was not normal. Was any of this normal? Maybe she was delusional?

"Anything," Pip supplied with an encouraging chirp. "If there is anything you remember…" He trailed off softly in hopes that she would continue where he left off.

"I…I …" She struggled to recall what had happened the past few days, but it was a blur. There was only darkness. Dark and cold. "So much darkness, and it was so very cold." She closed her eyes and pushed herself against the wall. Her arms wrapped around her legs, bringing them to her chest as she struggled to control her oncoming mental breakdown.

"Well that isn't good," Pip sighed under his breath. Though barely spoken at all, it was enough for Seras to hear. Her frown became more apparent and Pip laughed nervously. "It's not your fault, though." He chuckled nervously as he tried to fix the awkward situation.

"Integra will want to interrogate her," Alucard interrupted. In his hand was a goblet of blood. His wrist twisted back and forth, allowing the thick, red substance inside the glass to swish between sips. "Preferably before she loses control of what little sanity remains with her." He finished with a chuckle and then swallowed the rest of the blood.

"You goin' to get her or what?" Pip questioned over his shoulder. His own eyes were narrowed in annoyance to the vampire.

"No."

"Figures," With a huff, Pip pushed himself to his feet. There were several small popping sounds as his joints adjusted to the sudden change in position. Stretching quickly, he turned to give the male vampire another glare of disapproval. "Try not to cause more damage to her, got it?"

Alucrard merely regarded him with a look of boredom and indifference. It was obvious that Pip's threat meant nothing to him. Honestly, Pip didn't expect it to phase the other man. He was, after all, only human, and Alucard was the fiercest vampire in existence.

"Cosmos will be pissed if you do," Pip tried a different routine. Of course, given that the vampire was still alive after so many of the silver-haired girl's rage filled fits, there was no doubt that this threat would also be pointless. Still, Cosmos had the power of the elements at her disposal. Pip only had a few guns and bullets. He might as well trade it in for a squirt gun filled with Holy Water when compared to Cosmos' abilities.

"I'm sure she will be," Alucard chuckled and gave a dismissive wave towards Pip.

"Why you…" Pip growled but, nevertheless, turned to leave. Integra would certainly give the vampire a piece or two of her mind, if nothing else!

"Wait!" Seras reached out to grab his leg. Her fingers clutched tightly to the fabric of his pants, pulling him back. "You can't go," She whimpered as her eyes darted toward the man who sat smirking in the darkness. "I…I –"

"Listen," Pip kneeled next to her. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I promise." His smile was warm and full of sincerity. Seras was surprised to find herself trusting of him. She reluctantly released her hold and gave a shy nod.

"I'll be right back," Pip stood and ran up the stairs in order to find Integra. This left Seras alone with the other vampire. She was terrified.

**…**

A firm knock rang through the air, interrupting Integra and Walter's current discussion. The two silenced their conversation as Walter moved to open the door. Pip was presented on the other side. His normal expression, one of a carefree air, was gone. In it's place was one of annoyance.

"Alucard has returned?" Integra questioned in suspicion. Her vampire had yet to report back to her, as was his duty upon returning from a mission. Integra's eyes narrowed as Pip's head nodded in affirmation. "Where is he?" She stood with her hands planted firmly on her desk. The ends of her fingers curled and scratched against the hard oak of the top of it.

"He's with the girl," Pip pointed behind him with his thumb. "She's awake and disoriented."

"Where is Cosmos?" Integra questioned as she walked around her desk and headed for the doorway. "She should still be down there with her."

"Healing the girl took more out of her than expected," Pip explained as he followed behind Integra. "She was about to pass out. I made her go lay down."

Integra didn't answer, but he aura radiated displeasure. It was obvious that there was still some tension between the two women, regardless of the temporary truce. Pip had a feeling that Alucard was to blame, and his distaste for the other vampire quickly grew. Still, there was nothing he could do about it if he planned to live out his life healthy and whole.

By the time the three made it back to the female vampire, they found her with her entire body pressed firmly against the wall. Her red eyes were open in fright and stared directly at the lounging vampire across from her. Though his countenance radiated calm, his eyes were a turbulent storm hidden behind blazing red hues.

"What's going on?" Integra demanded of the two. Her tone was full of irritation, and it showed in the stiffness of her shoulders and the way she ground her teeth. "Alucard!" She turned her attention on her vampire. "Why have you not reported?" She demanded to know.

"I felt it was better that someone keep an eye on your hostage, should she decide to do something that might result in unpleasant consequences," As Alucard spoke that last part, the female vampire screamed in fright and dropped to the floor. Her body started to tremble as she brought her legs to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"What the hell did you do?" Pip demanded as he stormed towards Alucard. His hand flew to his gun, pulling it free and aiming for Alucard's head. The cold metal flashed in the low light of the room as the barrel hovered mere inches from Alucard's face. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Alucard's gaze lifted to meet with Pip's own. The mass of power, emotions, and darkness that swam in the depths of his being were reflected, and it truly scared Pip. There was so much darkness. "I merely informed her of what would happen should she attempt to break the rules in regards to what is _mine_." Alucard all but hissed. The shadows which had gathered around his chair now moved in a twisting manner around his form.

"Enough Alucard!" Integra yelled. Her entire body was shaking from anger as she watched her vampire use abilities that were not supposed to be active without her verbal command. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Of course," His tone was mocking but the shadows still retreated, becoming normal once again.

"Stand down," Integra ordered Pip whose hand was shaking slightly from the show of power displayed by Alucard. Yet, he had refused to back down. For that reason alone, Alucard spared him a smile. Maybe the human was deserving of some respect after all. Only time would tell.

"Watch yourself," Pip growled before putting away his gun and moving to try and soothe the girl who lay terrified upon the ground.

"Seras," He whispered and moved closer to her. She flinched away from him, and moved as far away from his shadow as possible.

"Eyes…" She murmured in fear. "So …many…eyes…" She squeezed her own shut and pressed the palms of her hands against her ears. "Eyes and voices….stop…stop…STOP!" Tears ran down her cheeks, dripping to the floor as she rocked back and forth in a motion that was meant to soothe her.

"We need to get her away from him or she'll be of no use to anybody," Walter spoke up as he moved to unhook the restraints from the ground. "Keeping her here will only reinforce whatever warning Alucard gave her." Walter clasped the other end of the restraints around his wrists, preventing the girl from being freed and/or running away.

"Let's take her to the holding cell," Integra motioned with her head towards the stairs that led out of Alucard's domain.

"Come on," Pip smiled and slowly moved his hands until they rested on her arm. His hand was warm against her skin, and the feel of it pulled her free of her haunting memories. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him. Fear was prevalent on her features, but some of it lessened at his sincere look of empathy.

"Trust me," His voice was soothing, and for a moment, she was all she saw. Her eyes searched his face, looking for any sign of deceit. There was none. With a hesitant nod, she took his offered hand. He brought her to his chest and held her there while helping her up the stairs.

"You should keep your distance from her," Integra warned as Pip led Seras by the older woman. "She isn't safe."

Seras flinched from the harsh words spoken with such venom. They only reinforced her confusion and fear. What had she become? Why did those cold eyes look at her with such disgust and hate? What had she done to deserve such treatment? She lifted her head to gaze up at the man who was showing her such kindness. Besides him, it was only that other girl. The one with ….pain radiated from her head, causing her to wince. Why was it so painful when she thought of that girl….why?

Seras began to lower her gaze, but stopped when her eyes landed on a protruding vein from the man's neck. She could feel her eyes dilate as she stared upon it. She could hear the sound of his blood being pumped with each throb of the vein. Her mouth watered as thoughts of the red substance filled her mind. Two sharp pricks pressed against her lower lip as her gaze became more intense. She couldn't help but wonder what he would taste like on her tongue.

It was then that her thoughts caught up with her. Seras jerked herself away from him. Her hands clasped over her mouth in horror as she realized what she had been considering doing. More tears fell from her eyes, leaving a salty trail down her cheeks.

"Oh my…" She couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. "She's right," Seras mumbled at Pip's confused gaze. "I am dangerous. Just, please stay away." She turned her head to the man who had chained himself to her. "Please, take me someplace where I won't hurt anyone."

"Seras," Pip tried to argue, but she ignored him as she moved forward, passing him. Her thoughts were scattered and her non beating heart crushed. Had she really imagined how his blood would taste as it filled her mouth? Disgust filled her as she mentally cursed herself for what she had become, even if it wasn't by fault of her own.

"Leave her to us," Integra ordered as she, too, walked passed Pip. "Go rest."

Pip wanted to argue, but the crushed look on Seras' face made him falter in his steps. He needed to go with her in order to make sure no one scared her further, but if his presence really caused her so much distress….

Pip turned back around and headed back down the stairs and to Alucard. This time, he would have an altogether different conversation with the vampire psychopath.

"Where is Cosmos?" He demanded to know.

"How should I know?" Alucard's face was stretched into a knowing grin while he regarded the human before him.

"You always know where she is," Pip countered knowingly. "I've seen the way you watch her. It's to the point of obsessive. You make it a point to know where she is, now where is she?"

Alucard's smile faltered slightly at Pip's words. "She is resting." Alucard finally supplied as he put aside his goblet. There was no blood left in it. Besides, he had long ago lost the taste for the blood of any other since tasting the divine substance that flowed through Cosmos' veins.

"If I have to tear apart this whole castle to find her, I will," Pip warned. Though he could not confirm it, he knew that Alucard's words were not completely true. Cosmos wouldn't be in her rooms. He knew it. Call it intuition. He just knew the bastard of a vampire had a sick and twisted humor that was directed in Cosmos' direction. Why? Pip didn't know, and he couldn't begin to understand it. He just felt sorry for her and hoped she would put the vampire in his place soon enough.

"You best get started then," Alucard supplied with a shrug of his shoulders. "You have a lot of tearing apart to do."

Pip saw red as he stormed up the steps. All the while, Alucard's insane laughter rang through the air, echoing along the walls and following Pip through the stairwell.

**…**

"What is your name?"

"Seras Victoria," She answered solemnly with her head bowed.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Sereas whispered.

"How old are you?" Integras stressed the question.

"Eighteen," Sereas repeated as she brought her head up to gaze at the cold woman who stood in front of her.

"What Sir Integra wishes to know is how old are you in vampire years?" Walter spoke with some compassion for the confused young woman.

"I…I don't know," Seras lowered her head again.

"Who sired you?"

An image flashed through her mind. The image of a man in an alley way. "I don't know his name. He – he was in trouble. I went to help, but…he attacked me," Tears formed again. They gathered in her eyes, and when she blinked, the fell to the ground, staining the dirty floor.

"What was his name?" Integra demanded to know.

"I don't know!" Seras yelled in desperation.

"What do you know, then?" Integra countered. Her patience was running thin.

"I remember pain," She answered with her eyes squeezed shut. "I remember feeling as if I was being ripped apart, and then nothing." Flashes of visions filled her eyes. They flew so quickly that she could hardly make sense of them. There was the moon, bright and full. That man, he was running from…something. Then the pain. The feeling of sharp teeth tearing flesh from bone, devouring everything, even the screams of pain that echoed through her mind.

"What's happening to me?" She whimpered as she hung from her new restraints.

"You are a vampire," Integra reaffirmed. "Someone created you. They drank from you then gave you their life force, infusing you with the vampire bacterium. You became one of them – the living dead."

"Why?" Her eyes pleaded to know, but Integra didn't have the answers.

"There is any number of reasons, but until we know who created you, we cannot tell you because we don't know either," Integra admitted distastefully. "What we do know is that vampires have many abilities. These include clairvoyance, superhuman strength, superhuman speed and reflexes, regeneration, immortality, enhanced senses, and many more abilities that give them the upper hand. My organization was created to take care of the vampire problem, keep them under control or wipe them out. The only question that remains is who side are you on? Will you fight for us or be destroyed?"

Seras' eyes widened in surprise, yet she still could hardly believe what she was being told. How could anything like this exist? They had always been fairytale's meant to scare kids. Wasn't that what Halloween was about? Dressing up like the world's darkest creatures of fantasy? When did the monsters become real? When had she become one?

"Sir," Walter spoke as he returned to Integra's side. He had stepped out for just a moment, and returned with a file in his hands. He passed the folder to Integra. She took it and opened it. Her eyes eagerly ran over the page until they came to the information that she needed. Her gaze quickly met with Walters.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"It would seem that you and Cosmos have more in common than it would seem," Integra spoke towards the depressed girl.

"What do you mean?" Seras spoke softly in earnest confusion.

"You went missing at the time of Cosmos' first appearance," Integra pulled out one of the missing fliers that had been posted through the city. Sera's happy face smiled back at her from the flier.

"What does that mean?" Her voice cracked as she read over the date listed on the flier.

"That is what I plan to find out," Integra assured her before leaving.

**…**

It would be several hours later before Cosmos would feel the first pulls of consciousness as they pulled her from her dreams. A groan of pain escaped through parted lips as her eyes blinked open. Instead of seeing familiar surroundings of her room, she was met with complete darkness.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud as she tried to move, but couldn't. Where ever she was, it was a very small place, and well cushioned. Cosmos pushed her hands against the wall like barrier above her. It wouldn't budge.

She took a long and deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was then that she caught onto a familiar scent. A familiar, masculine scent that clung to the silk coverings.

"Alucard…." Her mind supplied. If this smelled like Alucard it had to be his….

"Oh…my… God…" She lay there frozen for several seconds as realization began to dawn.

"ALUCARD!" Cosmos screamed loudly.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Okay, so I decided to be nice and post this, even though neither YamiNocturna nor Jay FicLover have kept their part of the deal. Kouchou-hime did, so :D yeah. This is for her because she rocks and because I want all three peoples to update this weekend. I totally need them to because finals are coming up. I have 7 final exams this coming week and I will be completely stressed out! So, to my readers, review and please go bug the hell out of those three people that I mentioned. Thanks!**

**Sesshy**

**Next Time:….you'll just have to read to find out because it is a surprise ;)**


End file.
